The Pane in My Heart
by OveractiveImagination39
Summary: Orihime writes graphic novels to escape the pain of her ordinary life, but what happens when the lines between reality and fantasy become so blurred that she can no longer distinguish between the two? Orihime/Ulquiorra/Grimmjow. Cover image by Walis.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

Welcome to my newest story. After finishing my first Grimmhime fanfic a few weeks back, I desired to continue in that vein. Still I had no ideas in mind. Then when coming home from work I heard the song _Take on Me_ by Aha (a blast from my past) and it made me think of the video and how awesome it was. That triggered something in my mind and this story began to take shape.

This story is a personal challenge as well. It is my first love triangle involving my OTP Ulquiorra and Orihime, and one of my other favorites Grimmjow. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to **Walis** who encouraged me to continue the Grimmhime love and to **lilarin**, my beta, who has been dabbling in the ulqui/ori/grimm verse herself (in German) and inspired me to give her one of my own.

And now on with the story…as always please review. I really do appreciate your response.

* * *

"_Fantasy is escapist, and that is its glory. If a soldier is imprisoned by the enemy, don't we consider it his duty to escape?. . .If we value the freedom of mind and soul, if we're partisans of liberty, then it's our plain duty to escape, and to take as many people with us as we can!"_ - J.R.R. Tolkien

**Chapter One **

_ He walked silently and with a purpose through the dismal underbelly of the city. This was the place where decent people dared not tread. The place where humanity turned a blind eye and hoped it would just disappear. But a blind eye would not rid the world of what lie in this dark, desolate land. _

_ That was where he came in; one of the few remaining of his kind. An ordinary human who hunted those who preyed on humanity - the filthy beasts known as the children of Cain - the vampires. To him they were nothing more than bloodsucking motherfuckers who feasted on the lifeblood of man, and he would not rest until every stinking one of them was dead._

_ The tunnels beneath the city were their stomping grounds. This was where they fled when they were hunted. But he knew during the day these bastards walked the city streets disguised as ordinary men. Mankind, secure in their beliefs passed down through history, would never believe these beasts walked among them. But he knew better._

_Sunlight barely fazed them. It drained their powers enough to be an inconvenience, but a short time within a darkened room would restore whatever was lost. Besides, the tricky shits had come up with some rather ingenious ways of protecting themselves in this modern world of theirs. _

_Mirrors were more their friends than enemies. In fact they were rather conceited fuckers. Very conscious of their image and the outward beauty they hid their hideous true selves behind. _

_Even religion, the one thing that held them at bay for so many centuries, had lost its power to contain them. Mankind had become his own god. And by casting aside faith in the divine, they had thrown away their only true defense. Hell, some of the most vicious of these monsters sat in the pews every Sunday, openly mocking the God that had cast out their creator thousands of years ago._

_Now was their time. Now was the age where they roamed free. Yet there were men and women like him. Humans who knew who they really were. Humans who still believed in the power of faith. And armed with the weapons of the past they had finally put the bastards on alert._

_He paused. The air around him was heavy with the coppery scent of blood. The dark tunnels grew unearthly silent. This was the domain of the dead. This was where they walked. _

_He could sense his prey. The monster was close. _

_His hand gripped the sawed-off-shotgun that was strapped to his back. Slowly he eased it out, and pointing it into the space in front of him, fired. The shot, loaded with silver pellets, exploded as it struck the monster before it could rip out his throat with its sharp claws. It screamed in pain as the silver worked to paralyze it long enough for him to pull the katana from its sheath. Pantera was his blade; made from the strongest steel and baptized and blest in holy water. He grinned as he lifted it shoulder height._

"_Time to die bloodsucker," he stated calmly as he swung, decapitating the vampire._

_Its body fell to the ground. He reached down and picked up its head. The body he set on fire. Turning, he walked back the way he had come. The head left a bloody trail behind him, but he knew they wouldn't come for their brother. When he reached the opening to the sewer, where it emptied into the harbor, he set the head ablaze as well._

_He stood staring out into the early morning sky. The sun was just rising above the waterline. Shit, it had taken most of the evening to track this bastard down. Too much time wasted on one creature. _

_He was tired. Bone tired. And he wished nothing more than to sleep, but it would seem that this prick's friends were not as callous as he originally believed. Turning back towards the tunnel he noticed three more making their way. He lifted his shotgun…_

* * *

"Orihime," he breathed into her ear as he squeezed her shoulder lightly. "It's late. Maybe you should save that for tomorrow."

Her hand stilled from its place above the paper. Her eyes held the figure of _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_, the protagonist of her popular graphic novel, _Pantera_. He stood proud and confident, ready to face the new threat coming his way. How could she just leave him like that? It would be unfair and cruel.

Without meeting her husband's gaze she resumed her drawing, "I need to finish. Go ahead without me. I'll join you later."

He stood silent for a moment and she could feel his eyes boring into her back. When he spoke again his voice was cool, "Can't you put aside the story for tonight and spend some time with me?"

"I'm at a crucial place," she replied. "I can't leave Grimmjow as he is…"

"He is a fictional character, Orihime," cold anger now crept into his voice. "I'm your husband. I think I deserve a little more of your time."

"You were the one who chose to work late at the office tonight," she stated just as coldly.

"I had an important project…"

"And my work is not important?" she placed her pen gently down, still staring at the hero of her story, refusing to look at her own husband. "I was ready to spend time with you four hours ago when our supper sat on the table growing cold."

"I called," he started, but she didn't want to hear it.

"It's so easy for you to put me aside when it is convenient for you," she could not hide the bitterness in her words. "Yet when I am busy, you expect me to drop everything and pay attention to you."

He grabbed her chair and turned it around so that she had no choice but to face him. Green eyes stared at grey. Locked in a silent battle of wills, no one spoke. She wanted to look away. It was always so hard to hold his stare without wishing to simply disappear. But she refused to back down.

"Sometimes," his voice lowered, but she could still hear the anger, "I think you love this character more than you love me."

She laughed nervously, "You are being ridiculous. Grimmjow is simply a character I created…"

"Is he?" he held her gaze until finally she looked away, "Because I wonder Orihime. I fear that deep down inside you prefer his fictional life to our flesh and blood reality."

She stared at her hands in her lap. He was right. She knew that. She did sometimes write to escape from him; to escape the pain.

"Can you blame me?" she asked.

He released his grip on the arms of her chair and stood.

"You can continue to run Orihime, but eventually you will have to face me, and face what we have lost."

She closed her eyes tight, but the tears slid past her sealed lids. It hurt too much - simply being with him sometimes hurt too much.

"I can't do this tonight."

"Then when," his voice grew louder, "When are you going to leave that world behind and deal with me?"

She merely shook her head.

"Grimmjow is not real," his voice was now ice. "His world does not exist, but if you continue like this you will lose yourself and your ability to discern what is real and what is pretend."

"I am not an idiot," her eyes met his again. "I know the difference."

"Do you?" he asked. And then he sighed, "I suppose you do, which only makes your choice more painful."

"I'm not trying to hurt you," she replied honestly.

He said nothing. Looking to her desk he stared silently and then turned to leave.

"I'm going to bed," he finally spoke. "I have an early meeting, so I will be gone by 6:00."

With that he left. She knew what his unspoken words meant. If she remained here she would not see him again until tomorrow evening. But she was not ready to face him. Not ready to give herself to him right now. Her heart still hurt too much.

She turned back to her work. Grimmjow's eyes met hers. He was such an uncomplicated man, unlike her husband. Grimmjow wore his emotions for all to see, where as Ulquiorra buried his deep in his heart.

He had been right though. Some days she much preferred Grimmjow's company. And some days, more now than ever before, she longed to escape to his world, because in his world the enemy was tangible, and with the proper weapons could be defeated. Her demons, in this world, were not as easy to distinguish, and honestly she had no clue as to how to make the pain disappear.

* * *

The sun made its way through the window warming her face. She burrowed deeper into the blanket, but the couch in her office, where she had finally collapsed exhausted late last night, was not comfortable enough for her to desire to remain. Slowly she sat up and checked the clock on the table beside her drawing desk. It was past nine. Three hours since Ulquiorra had left for work.

She swung her feet over the edge of the couch and stretched. Taking a deep breath she exhaled as she glanced to the desk. She had successfully written Grimmjow's defeat of the three vampires bent on revenge. Now her hero would head home, but she had plans in store for later that evening.

It was time, she believed, to add a female character to the story. A possible love interest for her hero. But first she needed to pee, and then maybe breakfast and a shower. Once done she would complete the first chapter of her latest book about the vampire hunter. The final book actually. She had not mentioned that to her husband yet. It was time, as much as she dreaded it, to bring her beloved hero's story to a close.

Rising she said, "I'll be back shortly Grimmjow."

Of course there was no answer from her desktop. Grimmjow after all was just a man that she created, and no matter how much she desired at times that he was indeed real, she knew that he would never exist beyond that place in her imagination where she had formed him two years earlier.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat at his desk staring at the computer screen, but his thoughts were far from the project that was due at the end of the week. Orihime had not come to their bed last night. Instead she had stayed up finishing her work on that damn story. He had looked in on her before he had left that morning, only to find her asleep on the couch.

So it would seem she did prefer the company of Grimmjow to him.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. When this had started two years ago he had left her alone. He figured it was simply her way of dealing with the pain. His path was work. Yet the more he threw himself into his career, the further she dove into the book, and suddenly they had grown so far apart that he wondered at times if anything would be able to mend this rift.

Of course he had never thought her book would have become such a hit. Now with a movie deal in the works, she was busier than ever. But he didn't begrudge her that success. She deserved it. What concerned him was her ability to discern reality from fiction, or more truthfully, whether she had created Grimmjow to fill those spaces that he had been unable to.

The man was his polar opposite. Not just his build, or his looks, but in his core. He was overtly passionate. Always spoke his mind, even when it was best not to. And most of all he could never do any wrong – at least in Orihime's eyes, and that of her readers. To Ulquiorra there wasn't a rule the man didn't break. He found him irresponsible and dangerous, but maybe that was what Orihime wanted.

"Damn it," he swore as he rose from his desk and walked over to the window that overlooked the city, twelve stories below.

He was lost. All of this was so far removed from what he had envisioned their marriage to be when he had proposed to her eight years ago. However, who could have foreseen the events and trials they would face. And where some couples dealt with loss together, they seemed to just drift further apart.

* * *

_Grimmjow faced the latest vampire he had been tracking. This bastard had dragged its victim below the city and into the tunnels. Now with her body pressed against its own, the creature smiled, its gaze on the hunter, as its fangs stretched over the creamy flesh of the woman in its arms._

_ "What ya gonna do hunter," it said as saliva dripped from its fangs._

_ "I'm going to blow your fucking head off," Grimmjow replied calmly._

_ "You try that and the girl will die too," it grinned. The fangs now skimming her neck, riding over the pulsing artery that it intended to puncture._

_ "Is that so," he seemed to consider. "Ah shit, it's just one woman…"_

_ The vampire's eyes widened a fraction as Grimmjow pointed the shotgun._

_ "Actually I'm a damn amazing shot," he pulled the trigger and half the creature's face exploded._

_ It dropped the woman to the ground as it screamed from the searing pain of the holy water that burned its skin. Its jaw exposed. Bone. Blood. Tissue. The flesh trying to mend, but the water continued to burn its path faster than the vampire could regenerate._

_ "Holy water!" it yelled. "Holy water doesn't work…"_

_ "It does if you believe it will," he grinned as he drew his katana. "I happen to believe. And you are about to kiss your sorry ass goodbye."_

_ The creature hissed lunging forward, but the hunter was too fast. In one swift motion the vampire's head was sliced clear from its body. _

_ "Stinking piece of shit," he bent down to retrieve the head. Kicking the body with his bloodstained boots, he continued, "Think you can threaten me?"_

_ He laughed as he looked into the half melted face of the creature. Switching to the holy water was a good decision. This one had been rather egotistical. A fashion model if he remembered right. Now the pretty boy's face was a mess of oozing flesh. Actually he should have let him live. Scars like that wouldn't heal completely. But then the only good vampire was a dead vampire._

_ On the ground the woman moaned as she pushed up onto her hands and knees. Not sure what he would be facing he aimed the shotgun in her direction…_

* * *

Ulquiorra stood beside her looking down at what she had drawn. She turned to gaze at the clock. It was past midnight.

"Did you just get home?" she asked.

He turned his eyes to meet hers. "This project is due by Friday, and since I will be going in late tomorrow morning, I needed to put in extra hours to stay on track." He glanced back at her work. "I see you have been busy as well."

She nodded and placing a smile on her face said, "I am about to introduce a possible romantic interest."

His eyebrow arched as he inspected the woman crouched before the hunter. Grimmjow's gun was aimed at her head.

"A vampire?"

Orihime smiled, "Maybe. Maybe not."

He stared a little longer and something in his gaze changed. "She looks familiar."

"You can't even see her face," she too looked at the drawing.

"I know, but there is something…" He turned back to her. "Are you coming to bed?"

"I think I want to finish this." She replied.

"We have an early morning," he said and then adding emphasis, "Together."

She stared straight ahead, no longer able to meet his gaze. She had successfully managed to put it from her mind most of the day, but now with his reminder, she felt her chest tighten.

"I suppose this will have to wait then," she turned to leave the room.

"Orihime," he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

She looked back at him. His eyes searched hers a moment before he dropped her hand. "Never mind."

She wondered what he was about to say, but felt relief that he was not about to force anything out of her. It was odd that he had become the one that wanted to talk lately. That had always been her role, ever since they met in college. Now it would seem their roles had reversed, and she found herself avoiding his intrusion into her feelings. She wasn't ready. Maybe she never would be.

Together they walked from the room. Both changed and got into bed, but there was no holding each other. They each rolled onto their sides facing the opposite direction. It had come to this.

As she drifted off to sleep she imagined instead another man. A dynamic man who she realized she was falling in love with, whether he was real or not.

* * *

They stood outside the church. She hesitated to go in. She hated this. As much as she knew it was necessary, she still hated the pain it would cause her. Ulquiorra had been quiet all morning, more so than usual, but as they stood outside the church he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

She couldn't meet his gaze. Instead she pulled her hand from his and whispered, "I can't Ulquiorra. I know this mass is for him…but I just can't do it…I can't…"

She turned quickly, her tears blurring her gaze. She had to get away from him and from all those painful memories. Heading into the street, she didn't notice the car intent to beat the red light. And when it struck her, she was so caught off guard that she didn't even hear Ulquiorra's terrified yell. In fact she didn't know that she had been hit. Around her the world went black as her head slammed hard into the windshield and her body was propelled off the car and onto the ground several feet away.

* * *

Ulquiorra ran, unconcerned for his own safety, into the street. Orihime lay crumpled on the pavement. He was shocked. It had all happened so fast, and all he could think to do was to grab her broken body and hold her, but as he reached for her a hand another shot out and gripped his firmly.

"You shouldn't move her," a deep, calm voice spoke. "It may cause more harm." Taking his hand he placed it in Orihime's outstretched one. "Here hold her hand." The man smiled reassuringly at him. "It's okay, I'm a doctor. I'll help her best I can."

He knelt down too stunned to argue. Blood pooled around his wife's head. Once more he was helpless to do anything to protect her. Helpless to save her from pain. Just as he had been before. And if she died he didn't know if he would be able to pull himself together again.

Without her why even try.

* * *

_Orihime blinked hard. Her head was killing her. Disoriented she pushed up onto all fours. Behind her she heard the click of a gun cocking._

"_Just take it slow and steady," the deep male voice called out. "One false move and I won't hesitate to blow your head off as well."_

_She turned slowly, as she got to her knees. The barrel of a shotgun tapped lightly against her cheek._

"_Don't even think about trying anything."_

_Blue eyes pierced her own grey ones. His expression was deadly serious, and she knew he would kill her if she gave him reason. After all she had created him._

"_Grimmjow?" she asked._

_She watched his eyes open wide in surprise before she lost consciousness._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks to all who responded. Once more I am hearing from new readers and that is exciting to me. I am trying to expand my world so to speak, and this story is one way of doing that. It is pushing me from my comfort zone and forcing me to write the characters how they may realistically react to such a situation. It has been a hard balance – giving both sides of the story equal time, but everything does have a point and hopefully the story will take you, as the reader, on an exciting journey. One that may not go as you would like at times, but will be worthwhile in the end.

As always your feedback is important to me and helps me to grow as a writer, so please let me know what you thought of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_"Wake up already."_

_ Something cold nudged her on the cheek._

_ "Shit, if there's one thing I can't stand it's a weak woman."_

_ She opened her eyes and stared at him. _

_"I am not weak," she protested as she tried to sit up. The motion caused the room to sway and she brought her hand to her head to ease the throbbing that continued to leave her nauseated. _

_"Really?" he peered closer at her. The gun was still aimed in her direction._

_"And I am not a vampire," she stated. "In case you hadn't noticed that slime ball didn't bite me."_

_He shifted his eyes to the head in his other hand._

_"True," he replied. "But you knew my name." He poked her once more with the shot gun. "Explain that."_

_How could she explain it? He was shrewd, she had created him that way, and any lie she told he would see right through. Yet the truth…well what exactly was the truth? This had to be a dream, yet she had been awake. She had been with Ulquiorra and then she had run…but what happened after that._

_"Hurry up already," he grew irritated. "I still gotta flambé this guy's body before the head tries to reattach itself."_

_She looked as the mess of blood and guts in his hand and quickly brought her hand to her mouth. How had she ever drawn such a horror? She supposed drawing it was one thing, but seeing it up close was another altogether._

_He laughed at her reaction and said, "Spill it babe."_

_"Just give me a minute," she pleaded. "Honestly I don't even know how I got here…"_

_"Headless over there gave you a lift."_

_She rolled her eyes at him. "Did I really make you this obnoxious?" she said under her breath._

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing," she replied. "I just said that I feel nauseous."_

_"I guess the prick kind of threw you hard when I blew his face off," he grinned. "Stinking vampires only care for their own welfare you know."_

_"Yes," she nodded slightly, "I guess that's why my head hurts."_

_"The point of this," his voice rose with annoyance._

_"Yes, well the…creature…he said he was going to take down the great vampire hunter, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. That's it…that's why I know who you are…because who else would be able to do something like that…"_

_He stared at her a moment. "You make it a habit to hang out with bloodsuckers?"_

_The gun was pointed her way again._

_Her head was still fuzzy, and the gun aimed at her face was not helping her to think any clearer. All she could think was that somehow she was in her story. More specifically, she was the newest character to see life on the pages of her book. And even if this was a dream, she would have to play the part of this woman convincingly just to survive this moment. Still she knew this character inside and out. Had thought about her for months now, and had her story all written in her head. Her response became second nature, once she got over her immediate shock, and allowed herself to enter the dream completely._

_"No," she replied as she met his stare with her steely grey eyes, "I just went with him because I was suspicious that he was a vampire, and I'm writing this article…"_

_"Shit," he spat. "You're a reporter?" The gun nudged closer as he narrowed his eyes, "Last thing I want to be stuck with is a journalist looking for their big story. What paper?"_

_"The Light," she responded. _

_"That piece of shit tabloid," he laughed. "They're still going on about Roswell and little green men. Who really believes that crap?"_

_"The same people who believe in vampires," she threw back. _

_This brought a deep laugh and he surprised her by placing his gun back in the holster, "Touché."_

_"So I'm safe?"_

_"For the moment."_

_He doused the body and tossed a lit match. It caught fire and burned quickly. Once more she was struck with the brutality of it all. Pictures after all didn't smell. And burning flesh was horrid._

_She stood on shaky legs and stepped closer. "Can we get out of here?"_

_He turned back towards the entrance to the sewers. "Follow me."_

_And in a flash he was gone. She raced to keep up. Her head was still throbbing. The oddity of being here, in such a vivid dream was beginning to fade, and she was curious to see just how far her imagination would take her._

* * *

"…We've placed her in a medically induced coma," the doctor continued to explain Orihime's condition. Ulquiorra stood, nodding occasionally, but the words were lost almost as quickly as the man spoke them. He stared at his wife, with all the various tubes and IV lines providing her with the medications she needed to stay alive. Her face was almost unrecognizable due to the swelling, but the doctor had mentioned that would ease over the next twenty-four hours or so. "The brain will use less oxygen this way and it will help to preserve it from further damage."

"When will you wake her up?" he asked.

"As soon as we begin to see the swelling go down, and barring she has no other events, such as seizures…"

Once more the words flew past him.

Traumatic Brain Injury.

Seizures.

Rating scales.

Rehabilitation.

Nothing stuck for very long, and when the doctor finally left him, he dropped to the chair beside her bed and reached for her hand. His fingers played absently with the simple gold wedding band and the engagement ring that was rather small by most standards. They could afford a much bigger diamond now, but she had said she preferred this one because it reminded her of how far they had come in the years they had been together.

How far they had come, he thought ruefully. In the beginning they had brought out the best parts of each other. He had been so quiet. His heart had known so much disappointment and rejection by those that were supposed to love him that he had closed himself off. It was easier to care for no one, rather than risk the pain of rejection. But she had come into his life and he found himself wanting to take that risk. Her optimistic refusal to let life's disappointments weigh her down had broken through his carefully crafted barriers.

And by giving her his heart he had provided her the one thing she had never known – stability. He had given her a home and security, and they had thrived. Yet in an instant it had been cruelly taken from them, and her ability to find the good in the face of tragedy was damaged beyond repair. That picture perfect life they had created had crumpled, leaving them more strangers now than when they had first met all those years ago.

"I'm so sorry Orihime," he whispered. "Once more I've failed to protect you."

He bent his head down and rested it against hers. He loved her with all his heart, and he would do anything to keep her alive. However for now, he was once more resigned to prayer. Yet if there was a chance, no matter how slim, that he could save her, he would take it.

* * *

_They stood on the dock that overlooked the harbor. Grimmjow had burned the vampire's head and was ready to leave for home. But where did that leave her. She had no home here. She hadn't created that yet. Her story was incomplete. She had gone to bed the night before without adding anything else. This dream and everything that happened from the moment she arrived was all new territory. Regardless, if she didn't think fast, he would be gone, leaving her to face this world alone._

_"So it was nice knowing you," he reached for the key to his motorcycle. "But it's been a long night…"_

_"Please," her hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "I don't want you to go yet. I mean I'm still not sure where I am, and if any more vampires come back…"_

_"Not my problem," he brushed her off._

_"You can't mean that," she was flabbergasted. Her Grimmjow was a hero, and heroes did not leave women to face monsters alone._

_"You were the one who was trying to get the story," he leaned in and stared directly at her. "Maybe you should have thought things through better."_

_"You don't understand," she spoke in a rush, more as Orihime and less as this character. "I'm not from around here."_

_"Google Maps," he said as he straightened up. "Your phone does have GPS doesn't it?"_

_"My phone?" she felt around for a phone and then realized she didn't even have a purse. Nothing at all._

_"Shit," he stepped back. "You are one hot mess."_

_"Usually I'm very well put together," she said indignantly, "But then it isn't everyday that I wake up in a dream, and the only person I know is a character that I created, and even he doesn't want to help me…"_

_"What the hell are you going on about now?" he stepped closer again._

_"Nothing," she stammered._

_"Nothing," he replied. "You tell me you're a reporter looking for a story, yet now you change your tune, saying you created me." He stepped closer and tapped her chest for emphasis, "I think my parents would beg to differ…"_

_"It's not like that okay," she started to pace. "I just am confused. My life up until now was very normal. Yet here I am, in a dream…"_

_"You said that already too," he grew annoyed. "As much as I hate this shithole of a city, it's as real as it gets." Stepping into her path he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "You on drugs?"_

_"No!" she pushed him off. "I can't tolerate drugs. Even aspirin make me dizzy."_

_"You are certifiable," he said._

_"No, I'm not," she felt tears burn in her eyes as the frustration became too much. "I am very rational."_

_Still rational or not, she couldn't figure any of this out and it scared her to some degree. Desiring to end it she began to pinch her arm. _

_"Now what the hell are you doing?"_

_"Trying to wake up."_

_"Wake up?"_

_"From this dream," she no longer cared if he believed her or not. Things were not going as planned._

_"This is real life sweetheart," he shot back. "If you're gonna have a mental break do it somewhere else."_

_He began to walk away, but she chased after him._

_"Please Grimmjow," she pleaded. "Don't leave me alone."_

_"I'm not a charity…"_

_"Yes, but you have a heart."_

_"A rather black one," he grinned slyly._

_"That's not true," she replied. "I know you care about people. Otherwise you wouldn't do what you do…"_

_"I hunt vampires because the fuckers don't deserve to live."_

_"Because they killed your mother…"_

_His hand shot out and wrapped around her neck. "Who the hell are you, bitch. And I want the truth."_

_She gasped as his hand tightened. "A writer."_

_"Said that already," he loosened his grip and pushed her away. "The truth. Now."_

_The truth. He didn't really understand what he was asking. But she was out of options. Trying to live the life of another woman was not working for her. It would be best to give him the truth in the simplest terms._

_"I'm a writer," she stated, "Of graphic novels."_

_"You write porn?"_

_"No," her hands flew up as she waved them frantically. "Oh gosh. A graphic novel is a book. I write stories, but in comic strip form and it is compiled into a book…"_

_"You write comics…like batman?"_

_"No, I write novels…"_

_"Whatever," he waved her off. "How did you know about my mother?"_

_"I wrote it into your back story."_

_"Sweet Mother of God, you are fucking crazy!"_

_"I know it sounds nuts, but it's true," she backed up._

_"So you believe my life is just some story you created."_

_"Yes."_

_"And none of this is real?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders._

_"Goodbye," he turned again._

_"No," she chased him. "Your father was a hunter as well. He taught you everything he knew, but you two had a falling out because he wanted to go after Cain without you…"_

_Grimmjow turned in a flash and placed the silver blade of Pantera against her throat._

_"Don't talk to me of Cain, you bitch," the blade dug enough to draw blood. "That bastard will pay for what he did."_

_She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing._

_"He took everything from you," she said; her voice soft and steady. "He deserves to pay."_

_"Damn right," he spat. "Still you know too much not to be one of his spies."_

_"Why would he need to spy?" she asked. "If he wanted to face you, he would."_

_"Then how would you know this?"_

_"I already told you."_

_"Bullshit!" Still he withdrew his sword. "Somehow you know about me," he grabbed her arm tight enough to bruise, "And I will find out how. And if you are a spy I will cut you into tiny pieces."_

_She swallowed hard._

_"I'm not a spy."_

_Suddenly though the ground beneath her began to sway and she stumbled._

_"What now?" he gripped her tighter to keep her from falling._

_"I feel woozy," she said as her voice began to slur. "Touching her hand to her head she felt something wet and slick. Pulling back her hand she noticed the blood._

_"What the hell," he said as she faded into black. _

_The world around her went dark and her limbs felt heavy. From far away she could hear Grimmjow, but also someone else._

"Orihime, please don't leave me."

_Ulquiorra?_

_Impossible. This was a dream. Nothing more. And now she supposed she would wake up. Yet instead she merely found herself floating in blackness. The air was cold. The sky endless night. And for the first time she began to question which life was the dream and which was reality. Her past and Grimmjow's present became blurred. Ulquiorra's voice grew distant and eventually disappeared._

"Jesus, lady," Grimmjow steadied her. "You like the dramatic don't you?"

"Grimmjow," she opened her eyes and met his startling blue ones.

"I suppose you hit your head harder than you thought," he let her go as soon as she had her bearings.

"There was blood."

"Yeah, and we'll need to get out of here before you attract any of the bottom feeders. The newly turned care nothing for where they get their meals."

He helped her onto his motorcycle and sat in front of her. She reached her arms around his body as he revved the engine and shot out into the morning light. If she hadn't been so confused she would have luxuriated in the freedom riding with him brought her. She hadn't felt this free in quite a long time.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Ulquiorra looked up to see a man with black hair and a scruffy beard standing in the entrance to Orihime's ICU room.

"Hey," he said, his voice friendly, "Mind if I come in?"

He nodded and the man made his way over to the bed. He wore a doctor's coat, so Ulquiorra assumed he was just one more specialist coming to check Orihime's condition. He must have been in at some point earlier in the day, because his voice sounded familiar.

"Isshin Kurosaki," he stopped at Orihime's bedside. "You look a little confused, so you probably don't remember me." He turned and looked at Orihime's form, lost in all the tubes and equipment. "I was there at the accident."

"I see," he said softly, his gaze once more on his wife. "Thank you for helping."

The doctor waved him off. "It's what I do. Just glad I was there to help. In fact my clinic is just a block from where the accident occurred."

Ulquiorra nodded and asked bluntly, "So why are you here?"

Kurosaki laughed, nonplussed by Ulquiorra's demeanor.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing," and then Ulquiorra felt the man's hand grip his shoulder and squeeze, "And more so how you were holding up."

"I don't know what I feel anymore," he replied. "I just know I can't lose her."

"I am sure her physicians are doing everything they can."

He stared at Orihime. "I just feel useless."

The man pulled up a chair and sat beside him. His gaze once more went to Orihime as he said, "I completely understand. I lost my wife seven years ago. Some crazy nut job attacked her on the way home from my son's karate class." He looked up and met Ulquiorra's gaze. "Here I was a doctor, and I couldn't do anything but wait. I was frustrated, but I figured that I could at least be by her side, and hold her hand through it all. In the end I knew it brought her comfort, even if she never got the chance to tell me."

"Orihime can't die," his voice dropped to a whisper.

"Her injuries are vastly different from my wife's," Kurosaki stated.

He nodded again and silence fell upon them. The only sounds were the beeping of the machines and the air rushing through the ventilation tube that kept Orihime breathing.

"Do you have family coming?" Kurosaki asked after several minutes.

"No," he replied. "Neither of us has any family left."

"I'm sorry," the man replied. "Do you at least have any friends that could be with you?"

"I'd rather work through this alone," Ulquiorra said, not intending to sound so cold.

"I understand," Kurosaki said as he rose to his feet.

"No," He called out. "I didn't mean it that way. I just don't feel like talking. But if you wanted to sit…"

The other man smiled as he sat back down. "You can set the pace. If you want to talk, I'll listen. And if you remain silent I won't speak either."

Once more Ulquiorra nodded as he turned his attention back to Orihime.

* * *

Grimmjow opened the door to his one-room apartment and allowed her to pass. It was just as she drawn it. The room was a cluttered mess. Papers were strewn across a desk that sat against the far wall. The kitchen sink was piled high with dirty dishes, and the bed was unmade. Yet it felt comfortable, lived in.

Unlike her home. The three bedroom house, a safe distance from the city, was well kept and orderly. In fact the only disorganized area in the entire house was her office. But that was how she worked. And Ulquiorra never complained. The cleaning lady, he instructed, was never to do anything except dust and vacuum her office. The rest of the house though was his domain, and he kept it spotless.

That was how he was. Ulquiorra liked things in their place. He abhorred disorder and chaos. Grimmjow though seemed to thrive in it. Things like dirty dishes or papers strewn about didn't even faze him.

"Just take a seat," he said as he set about safeguarding the apartment. Fresh salt was poured along the window frames and across the threshold to the front door. Garlic was hung in various corners of the room, and all the doorknobs were washed in holy water.

Once done he turned to her and said, "I can put you up for the day, but then you're on your own."

She nodded as she stood and headed for the sink. "At least let me earn my keep."

He said nothing as she set about cleaning the dishes and the counters. At one point he disappeared and she heard the shower running. By the time she had breakfast on the table, he had emerged. His chest bare and wearing only a pair of jeans.

She couldn't help but stare. She had drawn him with an incredibly well defined body, and seeing it in the flesh made her smile inwardly at her abilities. If he noticed her gaze, he said nothing. Instead his eyes found the food.

"Damn, I wasn't aware I even had all this stuff."

She smiled as she sat down at the table. She was starving, and a meal of bacon and eggs was exactly what she desired. So she was more than pleased that the fridge had been well stocked with all the things she had envisioned the moment she had decided to make breakfast.

They both dug into the meal, and soon every last scrap was gone.

"You know for such a petite woman you sure can put it away."

She blushed at his comment.

"High metabolism," she said as she took a huge gulp of orange juice.

He stared a moment and then rising said, "There's a clean towel in the bathroom. I'm heading to bed. The couch is a little lumpy, but you're welcome to it."

With that he made his way across the room and plopped down on the mattress. By the time she had finished her shower he was asleep. Pantera lay at his side. His hand gripped the hilt tightly. She made sure she steered clear of him as she made her way to the couch to avoid any surprises.

Sitting down she realized lumpy was an understatement. So much for chivalry. When she awoke from this dream she would have to make some changes to his basic personality. With that in mind she lie down and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks to those readers that reviewed the last chapter. Hope this one answers some questions and peaks your interest even more. Please let me know what you think after reading it. I really enjoy hearing your comments and it helps me stay inspired.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Orihime woke as the sun was beginning to set. Her head still hurt and it took her a few moments of disorientation before she realized where she was. The dream continued. This was Grimmjow's apartment, not her own well tailored bedroom. It would seem that she was not ready to wake from this world into the reality of her own.

But then why should she? Why not enjoy it while it lasted? After all how often did an author actually get to live in the world they designed? And living with Grimmjow gave her rather valuable insights into his character. Things she had not realized existed even though she had formed him herself.

Yet Grimmjow had different plans. He was already up and dressed. As she slowly sat up she noticed him restocking his supplies for tonight's hunt. Various bullets were placed in his backpack. Some filled with holy water, others with silver shot. The clip for the nine millimeter she noticed was lit with a blue light that caused them to glow.

"Ultraviolet bullets," she mused out loud as he loaded the clip into the gun and attached it to a holster that would be hidden under his black duster later.

He glanced up at her and smirked, "You know your weapons I see."

"Good writers always research their subjects," she said as she placed her feet on the floor and stretched.

She had slept in her black dress slacks and top that she had worn yesterday. The outfit was the only one she owned in this world and it was looking pretty worn at this point. He stared at her rumpled clothes and said, "Still think this is all a dream?"

She nodded.

"I have no other explanation."

"How about that you're just a little Coo Coo C'choo," he bluntly replied.

"I am not crazy…"

"Believe what you want, but after tonight you are not my problem," he slipped on his duster and strapped the shotgun on his back. Pantera was already at his side.

"You can't just cast me out onto the streets," she protested.

"Not my problem," he reminded again.

"You could let me come with you."

"Absolutely not," he stared coldly at her. "I work alone…"

"Not always…"

"Never with nut jobs." He stepped closer to her. "And stop acting like you know me, 'cos it only pisses me off."

"Fine," she pouted. Crossing her arms over her chest she spoke more to herself than to him, "I don't get it. In my imagination he was so different…"

"What are you mumbling about now?" Grimmjow grew irritated.

"You shouldn't be like this, that's all," she stood and walked over to the window. Looking outside she continued, "I just expected you to be more…I don't know…more debonair…"

"I hunt vampires for a living, debonair is not a term I would use," he mocked her.

"Okay so not debonair, but you could at least be nice," she offered.

"No, I can't," he walked closer and turned her to face him. "I don't know what you are looking for, but you are looking for it in the wrong guy. I am not some hero. I kill bloodsuckers. Hell I actually get a thrill from it, so don't delude yourself into thinking I'm some nice guy."

"Fine," she said as she moved away from him. "But can I at least ask one favor before you so cruelly cast me out."

He sighed and headed back for the table where his gear lay. "Ask away."

"Since it's almost night and vampires are more active at night, and I have nowhere to go, and it could be dangerous…"

"Shit," he cursed as he turned and faced her again, "Just until the morning. Then you are out of here for good."

She clapped her hands together and grinned. "Thank you, Grimmjow."

"Yeah, don't be too grateful," he slung the pack over his shoulder and stared at her, "Hey, you know my name but I don't know yours."

She straightened; surprised that she had overlooked that small detail, but a name. She had given her character a name, and if she wanted to play the part, even if she had already made a mess of things, she should try to remain as close to the woman as possible.

"It shouldn't be that difficult," he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

She took a deep breath and then gave him the name she had come up with.

He stared a moment more and smirked, "Bullshit! What kind of pansy-ass name is that?"

She felt her face heat up, "I thought it was very sexy and romantic."

"If you like sleeping with old broads with even older money," he replied.

"That's crude."

"Pick a better name next time," he laughed snidely, "Now your real name."

She took a deep breath and exhaled nervously. Maybe trying to be someone she was not was not the best way to do this. Best to stay true to herself instead.

"Orihime," she said and using her maiden name, the one she used for writing, added, "Orihime Inoue."

"Orihime," he played with the word, "Much better than Vivienne. It definitely suits you."

She smiled, "You think so?"

"Ah shit," he said as he walked closer to the door. "Anything's an improvement from the other one. Look, don't wait up for me. And if I don't get back before dawn, just let yourself out."

She nodded as he opened the door and disappeared. Well that was anticlimactic, she thought. And she wondered if this was really goodbye. Well if it was, she should wake up. No point hanging around without him.

She squinted her eyes and thought of home.

Nothing happened.

She pinched herself hard enough to leave a mark.

Still nothing.

In desperation she closed her eyes and clicked her heels together three times saying, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

Opening her eyes she let out a frustrated groan. Why couldn't she wake up? What was it about this whole thing that stunk of something beyond an ordinary dream? Was it that she really didn't want to return? Was she so dissatisfied with her marriage that she had done what Ulquiorra had warned, and slipped out of reality, unable to distinguish fact from fiction.

"Nah," she waved her hand. "That's ridiculous. I know this world is my creation."

Still, if it was, then she should at least enjoy it while she could. Deciding to get out and explore the city, she left a note on the table and went out to investigate her surroundings.

* * *

Orihime emerged from the trendy clothing store with a bag in hand, and a new outfit, one more to Grimmjow's taste on her body. At home, when she spent most of her days working, she wore yoga pants and a loose fitting shirt. On the occasion that she and Ulquiorra would go out, or she had to make a trip in public, she would wear something more fashionable. Yet she had never been daring enough to try something overtly sexual. Something like the clothes she drew on the women that inhabited Grimmjow's world.

The clothes she now wore hugged her body closely and fit her ample chest in a tasteful, yet provocative way. If Grimmjow was at the apartment when she returned he would have to notice her. And she figured while she was stuck here she might as well have fun trying to get his attention.

Her mood had lifted considerably, boosted by an unexpected find of a hundred dollar bill on the sidewalk. Then, when she found the outfit she liked it was so heavily discounted that she could afford to throw in a pair of boots to finish it off. Luck was definitely on her side, and she giggled with the heady rush it gave her.

Walking by a trashcan she looked at the bag, containing her old clothes, and on a whim tossed it inside. Goodbye old Orihime, she smiled. The writer in her craved the chance to experience this world to its fullest, and any reminder of her life back in the real world simply would not do.

She walked back towards Grimmjow's apartment, stopping occasionally to peer inside the store windows. He lived in a rather nice part of the city, and she enjoyed strolling at a leisurely pace. Any thoughts to be concerned for her safety were pushed aside. That was until a man came up behind her as she gazed in one of the store window displays.

"Nice night for a walk," he was close enough that she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

She acted as if she hadn't heard him and began to walk away, her pace growing faster. He laughed and followed her, easily keeping up with her.

"Come on honey," his voice was slick and made her stomach clench painfully. "Slow down a bit. I just want to get to know you."

"I'm married," she said as she kept walking.

"So what's that got to do with anything," he laughed.

She ignored him again and continued faster now.

"Look sugar," he reached out and grabbed her arm. "I don't like being ignored when I'm talking."

She tried to free her arm but his grip only grew stronger.

"Let me go," she faced him, but her words died on her lips as she got a good look at his face.

His fangs were already drawn as he smiled lecherously at her, but it wasn't the fact that he was a vampire that terrified her. It was his look in general. He looked just like him. Just like that man, the one she couldn't forget. The one, no matter how hard she tried, still haunted her dreams.

"Now that's a girl," he teased. "I like the terror in your eyes. It looks good on you."

This time she began to struggle furiously, but his hold was too firm. Laughing he pulled her into an alley between the two shops. Halfway down the street he slammed her up against the wall and with one hand holding her hands together above her head, reached for her chest with the other.

It was too much. The similarity between the two men and the two nights was more than she could bear. As his hand painfully grabbed her breast and squeezed, she let out an ear splitting scream.

"Damn it bitch," he yelled as he clamped his hand across her mouth. "When I want you to yell I'll let you know. But until then shut your fucking mouth - got it."

She froze at his words. Her body paralyzed in fear as she broke out into a cold sweat. She couldn't move. Her brain was frozen. It was fight or flight time, and she could do neither. She was too afraid.

His words were crude. The attacker before had tried to placate her. He had wanted her silence too, but he had a trump card that this guy didn't. And even though she had remained silent he had still killed him. She had done everything he had asked, but he had still taken Jess from her.

She had been ineffective then, but she refused to be that way again. Suddenly she sprang into life. Her hands almost slipped free, but his had already begun to transform, and the claws now dug into her flesh. Leaning against her neck he grazed along the pulse with his fangs.

"You smell delicious," he licked her with his tongue. "Honestly I don't know if I can hold out long enough to fuck you first, before I take your life."

She brought up her knee and slammed it into his groin. She was not going to let him victimize her again. He loosened his grip just enough for her to get away, but he recovered and was on her in a flash. Knocking her to the ground he hovered above her. His hand went to his jeans as he fumbled with the zipper.

"Oh this is gonna be good," he grinned. His fangs dripped with saliva and some of it fell onto her neck.

Rearing up he laughed as he rudely began to tug at her pants. Suddenly she felt a rush of cool air, and his head toppled off his shoulders. His dead body fell over, away from her and she quickly scrambled away.

"You are just a magnet for trouble, aren't you," Grimmjow's angry voice penetrated her growing hysteria.

She continued to back away. Her voice was frantic as she babbled, "He said he wouldn't do anything as long as I was quiet. He promised me. And I did as he asked, but he still killed Jess. He promised he'd be safe, but he lied." She gripped her hair in her hands, her eyes crazed as she allowed those memories that she had pushed to the farthest part of her brain to come flooding back.

She couldn't stop them if she tried. And she had tried before, rather successfully at that. But this man, no, this monster had brought them all back and she gasped for air as her self control finally snapped. She began to scream hysterically and as Grimmjow approached her, she fought him off.

"Damn it Orihime," he finally got a hold of one wrist. "You need to get a grip."

She slapped at him, crying all the while.

"You're just going to attract more of them," his voice was low and calm.

She looked at him and his eyes softened just a bit.

"Grimmjow?" she asked.

"In the flesh," he smiled that cocky grin of his.

"I knew you would save me," she whispered as the fight left her. "I knew it when I created you. I knew you wouldn't leave me alone to face a man like that. You wouldn't desert me."

"Orihime," he let go of her hand. "You're talking nonsense."

She lunged forward, still crying, and wrapped her arms around him. His own hung loosely at his sides before he lifted one hand to hold her head against his chest.

"Shh," he said softly. "The bloodsucker's dead."

He reached for the nine millimeter. Raising it he fired a shot into the vampire's head and several others into its body. She didn't watch, but she knew from experience that the condensed UV light would eat the flesh clear to the bone. In a matter of minutes the creature would be dust.

"We should get out of here," his voice was cool. "Do you think you can walk?"

She nodded against his chest.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Ulquiorra quietly entered the darkened house. Dr. Kurosaki had given him a ride to the church so he could get his car and then had followed him home to make sure he made it safely. Now alone, he stumbled through the house, not bothering to turn on the lights. It had been over twenty-four hours since the accident, and Orihime's condition hadn't changed in the least. He had remained by her side the entire time, but Dr. Kurosaki had insisted that he go home and get some proper sleep.

Sleep.

That was a joke.

He found his way into their bedroom. There was no way he could sleep there without her, so instead he grabbed his laptop and headed for her office. Sinking into the couch he grabbed her blanket. Her smell enveloped him and he gasped as fresh pain tore at his heart.

Yesterday had been the two year anniversary of Jess' death. The mass being offered for him was more so for their benefit. The child had been an innocent. Still neither of them had been there. Instead he now had a new tragedy to mark the day.

Taking his computer he opened it and searched for the file. Finding the one marked Jess, he opened it and was assaulted by the many video clips that he had saved. He did this last year, and he wondered if he would continue to mark this day in such a way. It was morbid, Orihime had told him. She had refused to join him, but then she had refused to deal with any of the events of that day.

He couldn't be angry at her though. That man, the intruder that had taken Jess' life had taken even more from her. His hands shook as he prepared the first video. The two people he loved the most in the world had faced the horror of that night without him. He had been at work. Recently promoted, he had even more responsibilities, and his hours grew longer and later every day.

He knew Orihime blamed him. Hell, he blamed himself. If he had been there he could have stopped it. He could have protected her. Instead he had come home to find her bruised and battered, their son's limp body hugged to her chest as she sang him one last lullaby.

She had needed a hero that night and he had failed. And then two weeks later she had barricaded herself in her office, not coming out to eat or drink for a whole day. And at the end of that day, she had birthed her hero.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The cocky vampire slayer. The man who killed monsters without batting an eye. The man that Orihime believed would protect her where he, her husband, had failed.

Deep down he hated the man. It was silly. Hating a fictional character. But Grimmjow had done what he couldn't. He had slain the beast. At least to Orihime he had. And he continued to do so, chapter after chapter.

He let out a deep breath and clicked on the first file. A tired Orihime greeted him. In her arms was the tiny, red-faced bundle that was their son. Jess had been their world. He was the only person Ulquiorra loved as much as Orihime. When he died a piece of his heart died with him.

He sat still as he watched, file after file, as his son grew from a baby into a toddler.

First smiles.

First steps.

First words.

They caught every moment no matter how small. Then the videos stopped. And like the clips, his own life had also come to a grinding a halt.

Orihime grew distant, and he retreated down the path he was most familiar with. The walls went up, and he was at a loss as to how to tear them down. Just as he had been at a loss as to how to repair the damage.

He was only a man, and Grimmjow had become her god. He couldn't compete, so he gave up trying, and now she was lost to him in a way vastly different than before, leaving him with no idea how to get her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was delayed. Both my beta, **lilarin**, and I had a lot of projects last week, so the editing process was set back a few days. I also made some slight changes after a review from **Twoformemories** that got me thinking. I hope these changes help with the flow of the story and its believability.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I am so excited by the response and people's reactions. So now on with the chapter…and for **Walis**…here is a small tease of some "hanky pank".

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Orihime blinked her eyes against the sun that was streaming through the window. Grimmjow's apartment greeted her again. So the dream continued. Still something about it was beginning to worry her. She never dreamed in such detail before, and even her most consuming daydreams never lasted more than a few hours. Yet here she was going on day three in Grimmjow's company. And the longer she spent in his world, the fuzzier hers became.

She opened her eyes wider as her brain woke further, and her body became even more aware of her surroundings - her immediate surroundings to be exact. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the arm that was draped over her, calloused fingers lying lightly within her own. Of course that arm was attached to a rather firm body that was now pressed securely against her back. She could feel his breath in her hair as it warmed her neck, while at the same time sent a chill down her spine.

How had she come to be in this position? She closed her eyes and tried to steady her racing heart. Last night she had been so distraught after the attack. The bad memories it had stirred within her had been almost unbearable, yet now, with hours of sleep behind her, she couldn't remember exactly what those memories had been. Her mind, it seemed, had once more buried them deep in her heart, and honestly she was relieved because she knew deep down that she did not want to deal with that pain right now.

Thinking back to the alley she remembered that Grimmjow had comforted her and when she was able to walk without his help, he had brought her back to the apartment. She remembered him telling her to take a shower. Apparently she had blood from the vampire splattered on her face and arms. Her new clothes he had thrown into the wash, and he had supplied her with one of his own t-shirts to wear to bed.

Giving her his bed had been rather kind of him, but she hadn't realized that he had no intention of sleeping on the couch. He must have climbed in after she had fallen asleep, and then through the course of the night instinctively reached for her. Now he held her tight in his embrace, and even if he felt nothing for her, she couldn't stop the excitement that his touch was bringing her.

She was in a relationship with someone else. That much she had not forgotten, but if this was a dream, would it really be wrong to enjoy Grimmjow's arms around her, or to feel a thrill over the sensation of his hard body against hers.

She shifted slightly and instantly became aware that that hard body applied to more than just his muscular build. Her face heated up as her bottom brushed up against him. She had been a virgin for most of her college life so she had been naïve about many things. But now, with a little more experience under her belt, she understood that it was common for men to wake up a little, well, stiff. It had nothing to do with her in his bed. Yet the feelings it stirred within her were shameful.

Still she couldn't stop herself, and when Grimmjow began to stir, his face burrowing deeper into her hair, until his lips brushed up against her neck, she let out a sigh. He in turn made a low growl and pressed his body even closer to hers. His hand that had been draped around her found its way to her chest and he lightly touched her breasts.

"Damn woman," he spoke; his voice husky from sleep. "You sure have nice boobs. Big and soft, but still firm…"

Her face burned even hotter, but she was at a loss as to what to say. He began to trail kisses along her neck and then stopping at her ear teased, "We could skip breakfast and enjoy each other instead."

"Really," she blurted. "Because I thought that I annoyed you."

His hand left her chest in a flash and he sat up straight. The motion caused her to roll onto her back. Looking up at his bare chest she felt her face flush and knew she must have turned a furious shade of red.

"_You_," he almost spat, facing her with wide open eyes. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"You told me to take the bed," she tried to defend herself.

"Shit, I did, didn't I?" He ran his hand over his face and looked down, eyes lit with anger. "Still you had no business leading me on like that."

"Leading you on?" she sat up. "I wasn't the one with my arms around you."

"Yes but you just laid there, all soft and warm…"

"So that means I was openly inviting you to have your way with me?"

"Yes," he said coolly.

"You are such a Neanderthal!"

"And you continue to be a pain in my ass."

"So much for being a nice guy last night…"

"I already told you I wasn't a nice guy," he said as his voice grew cold.

"Well you've proven that quite sufficiently," she replied as she backed off the bed and got to her feet.

He stared at her a moment and then a sly grin broke out on his face.

"What?" she asked growing self-conscious.

"Just admiring your panties," he taunted.

She looked down and noticed that the shirt he had loaned her had bunched up in places and the pink lace of her underpants was exposed to his view. Quickly she fixed the shirt so that it fell to just above her knees.

"Actually I pictured you to be one of those women who wear the cotton fruit-of the-looms that reach all the way passed your bellybutton," his grin grew larger. "These are a nice surprise."

She reached for the pillow on the bed and threw it at him. "You are not supposed to be like this!"

He cast the pillow aside and crawled off the bed. Coming to stand right in front of her, unembarrassed to be only in his boxer briefs, he replied, "Considering the fact that you believe I'm your creation, you must secretly get into guys like me."

"No I don't," she backed up. "I imagined you to be a little more romantic, and not so crude and sexist and…and…" her words died on her lips as she noticed he was still standing somewhat at attention.

He caught her gaze and his grin grew wider. "Like what you see?"

She turned away and he laughed out loud.

"These things," he stepped closer, "Have a mind of their own in the morning." He grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "So don't flatter yourself."

"I wasn't," she squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. "Now if you'll let me go, I'd like to get dressed."

"Your clothes are still in the washer," he said as he dropped his hand to his side.

"Fine," she walked over to the closet that housed the appliance. "I'll set them to dry and then make us something to eat."

He shook his head and laughed lightly, "So, as embarrassed as you are, you're just gonna go on and try to act all normal, like we never had this conversation."

"You're just trying to unnerve me," she said as she made her way to the washer. "Knowing that makes it easier to brush you off."

This brought a hearty laugh from deep in his gut.

"You know, maybe you're not as annoying as I first thought," he grabbed a pair of jeans and began to get dressed.

She didn't give him a reply, but a smile crept into her features as she went about her work. Progress was progress after all

* * *

The door to Orihime's study opened and Ulquiorra sat up in a sudden rush at the unexpected noise. He heard a scream and then spied the cleaning lady, Amelia, standing by the door, her hand on her chest, her breathing coming hard.

He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to focus, "Sorry Amelia," his voice was hoarse.

"I just didn't expect you, Mr. Schiffer," she seemed to calm now that shock of finding him was over. "Usually you leave for work so early, even on a Saturday…"

"Orihime was in an accident Thursday morning," he leaned forward, placed his hands on his knees, and began to fill the woman in on the events of the past two days. Amelia was an older woman, and treated them more at times like her own children than employers. The news hit her hard and she began to cry softly.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Schiffer," she reached for his hand, but he withdrew and quickly stood. The last thing he wanted was pity. And no matter how he viewed Amelia, he was not about to let her in.

"This room," he said coolly as he tried to collect himself, "Is to be left alone. I will attend to it if it needs cleaning. Do you understand?"

She nodded and he pointed towards the door. She backed out and he followed, closing the double doors behind him.

"I need to get cleaned up before I'm heading back to the hospital," he began to walk towards his room, but guilt overtook him and he stopped. Without looking back he said, "I'll let you know if there are any changes."

"Thank you," she replied.

He gave no response. Instead he continued on to his room, but he did not head directly to the bathroom. A thought came to him and he detoured to his closet. Hidden in the back was a Rubbermaid box. Inside laid a piece of his heart. Taking it out, he opened the lid and sucked in a deep breath as the pain once again hit him hard.

Here were the remaining items of Jess' life. Most of the baby clothes they had given away, but a few select outfits along with some of his favorite toys had been tucked away here for safe keeping. He rooted through the container until he found the object he was searching for. He new it from touch alone, and as soon as his fingers met the soft, fluffy fur, he grasped it and pulled it out.

A well-worn, blue kitty greeted him. It had been a gift from a coworker and Ulquiorra had placed it with all the other stuffed animals the child had received at his birth. Yet this one was the one that Jess had chosen as his favorite. Next to the blanket, which they had buried with him, this was never far from his side.

He closed the lid on the box and returned it to the far reaches of his closet. The kitty he kept. Today he would bring it with him. It had soothed Jess on many occasions, and maybe, just maybe, it would touch something in Orihime as well.

.

* * *

"I never did thank you for saving me last night," Orihime said as she placed her fork on top of her plate. They had polished off the meal in silence, and Grimmjow looked up when she spoke.

"Hell, I kill vampires for a living," he smirked, "Just doing my job."

"Well thanks anyways," she said as she got up and took his plate.

He watched her while she cleaned the dishes and when she finished he said, "You know I was actually pretty impressed that you managed to fight that bloodsucker off as well as you did."

Orihime turned back to him and smiled.

"And you never seemed too bothered by all the blood and guts, and exploding heads."

"Well I did draw them," she sat back down.

"Could you, just for today, maybe stop talking that crazy shit," he asked. "At least let me pretend you're normal."

She blushed, but nodded.

"So I was thinking," Grimmjow met her gaze, "With a little practice you may be able to fight the fuckers off if they ever attack again, which is probably likely considering how you seem to attract them in droves."

"Two vampires," she reminded.

"In two nights," he replied.

"So what's your plan," she ignored him.

"I was going to go to the gun range today," Grimmjow stood and made his way to the closet where he kept his gear. Taking out the nine millimeter he continued, "Maybe I could teach you how to shoot this thing…"

Orihime jumped to her feet and clapped her hands excitedly.

"That would be great!"

"Yeah don't get too excited. Hitting a target and hitting a live monster is not the same."

She sobered a little, but still continued to smile. Rising to her feet she said, "Let me see if my clothes are ready and I'll get dressed."

"About those clothes," he eyed her suspiciously again, "Where'd you get them? I thought you had no money."

"It's amazing," Orihime said as she walked to the closet that held the washer and dryer. "I just found a hundred dollar bill on the sidewalk and the clothes were on sale too. I guess my luck is pretty incredible."

"You almost had your blood sucked out of you last night. How is that considered good luck," he said sarcastically.

She opened the dryer and pulled out her clothes.

"You saved me didn't you?" she smiled.

"You are so weird," he remarked as he finally stood and began to gather his things.

She laughed and then headed for the bathroom. The dream was improving, Orihime mused. Little by little Grimmjow was becoming more tolerable, and she found that this world was not such a bad place after all.

* * *

They sat at a table in one of Grimmjow's favorite barbeque joints. He ordered two beers, and though she wasn't much of a beer drinker, Orihime still accepted the mug. The cold beer felt good against her parched throat, and she smiled as she thought how different she felt with him. For so long it seemed that she had lived the life of cocktail parties with fancy drinks and even fancier food. Sitting here, at this rather rustic bar and restaurant, drinking beer and eating ribs that left her a saucy mess, was more fun than she remembered having in a long time.

In fact she was doing many things in this world that she had never done in her other life, a life that was slowly growing more distant every hour she spent in his company. She had never handled a gun before, yet under Grimmjow's tutelage she had not only learned how to use the weapon, but had hit her mark with increasing accuracy after a short period of time.

Yet, hitting that mark had been difficult at first. He had stood behind her; his chest pressed against her back as he grasped her hands firmly in his and aimed the gun. His hot breath tickled her ear as he spoke firmly, yet softly, giving her directions on how to hold the gun so that she didn't injure herself in the process. Her mind drifted back to earlier, when she had felt even more of him, and her focus slipped. He seemed unaware of her distress, but he chastised her when she became distracted. Concentrating harder, she was finally able to push her distracting thoughts aside, and once she began to get the hang of shooting the gun, she lost herself in the rush it brought her.

Even though Grimmjow´s world was shrouded in death and struggle, she found that being with him made her feel alive and secure. Her old life, as she slowly began to view it, had begun to hold her down. Her fears consuming her, and her stagnant relationship with…

She paused, her beer halfway to her mouth as she tried to remember who she had been involved with. That was odd. She knew she was in a relationship, yet she couldn't remember his name. Images of green eyes and black hair flashed in her mind, but nothing stuck. Her breath caught in her throat as her heart began to race uneasily.

Why couldn't she remember? Wasn't this life here, with Grimmjow, a dream? Didn't she create it herself? So why now was this beginning to feel more like reality than her life before?

"You place the mug against your lips and drink, dipshit," Grimmjow's teasing voice broke through her thoughts.

"Huh?" Orihime narrowed her eyes and tilted her head slightly.

"Just looks like you forgot what you were doing," he said as he chugged down the last of his glass and raised his hand to get the waitress' attention for another.

"I was just thinking," she said and then drained her mug as well.

He signaled for two more beers when the waitress approached.

"You're always thinking," he remarked. "You need to stop that and focus on living in the moment."

Orihime smiled, "I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right," Grimmjow smirked.

She laughed as the beer warmed her, her senses growing clouded, but in a good way. "You're so funny."

"And you're already drunk," he replied.

She laughed louder. "I can hold my liquor."

"Really Miss Fancy Pants," his smirk grew. "Care to test that theory?"

She wasn't sure just what he had in mind, but she nodded anyways. When the waitress approached he said, "Bring me a bottle of whiskey, two shot glasses, and a deck of cards."

Orihime swallowed hard. This was not a good idea, yet if she was going to embrace this life, she needed to play his game completely.

"Now," he said when the waitress placed the bottle on the table. He took the deck of playing cards from her outstretched hand, and poured whiskey in each glass. "The game is called High/Low. Ever played it?" She shook her head. "Figures," he replied and explained, "I lay the cards in a pile and place one card face up. You have to guess if the next card will be higher or lower than the one I uncover. If you're right you're safe. If you're wrong you take a drink, and another card is turned over. You get three tries to get it right and then it's my turn."

"Got it," she said, but her stomach flipped with unease.

"If I guess right on my turn the cards go away and we start again," he continued. "If I get it wrong I drink a shot for each card facing up, until my three attempts are over. So you fuck up, you drink more. Still wanna play?"

Orihime refused to back down, so she nodded.

"Then let's begin."

* * *

Ulquiorra stood beside the hospital bed. Nothing had changed. Orihime still lay attached to the many tubes. The ventilator breathing for her was the only sound in the quiet ICU room that had become her home for the moment.

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I would have been here sooner, but I didn't fall asleep until early this morning," he began as he sat down in the familiar chair he had occupied for the past several days. "And then I overslept. Scared the crap out of Amelia," he squeezed her hand. "She was pretty devastated by all of this."

Orihime lay motionless. No response, but he didn't expect one. Reaching down he grabbed the stuffed kitty from the bag of things he had brought from home. Maybe this would break through the walls created by her coma and bring her back to him.

He opened her hand and placed the soft creature on top. Closing her fingers around it he said, "If my touch isn't enough for you, maybe this will help bring you back."

* * *

Grimmjow held her up with one arm as he opened the door to his apartment with the other. "You're such a lightweight," he said as he helped her into the room.

Orihime's head was swimming in a haze somewhere between very relaxed and uncomfortably nauseous. She had lost count of how many shots she had had, but she knew she had consumed more alcohol this evening than she had in her entire life. That thought made her laugh and she turned in Grimmjow's arms, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt.

"See you can be debonair," she giggled.

"I got you drunk in a drinking game at a bar, how is that debonair," he said coolly.

She laughed again and then rested her head against his chest.

"Maybe not debonair, but it was fun," she whispered.

"Yeah, well it won't be fun if you end of puking all over my apartment."

"I can hold my liquor," she pushed back and smiled at him, "I come from a very long line of alcoholics. If there's one thing we Inoue's are good at it's drinking."

"Ah shit," he grabbed her hands that were now playing with the button's of his shirt. "I don't really want to know such personal details."

"Sorry," she giggled. "Drinking makes me loose lipped." She pulled her hands from his grasp and reached for his hair. "So soft," she murmured, "Like a fuzzy little kitty."

And suddenly her body stiffened as a thought pushed forward, invading her languid state. She couldn't quite place it, but it made her heart constrict painfully.

_A fuzzy blue kitty._

Why should that hurt? She was feeling good, her mood light. Why then the pain and sorrow at that thought?

"Crap," Grimmjow spoke with irritation, though his voice was soft, not as harsh as his words, "Why you crying now?"

"I don't know," she pulled her hands from his hair and looked at them. "I should know, but I can't remember."

She began to cry harder, both from frustration and genuine sorrow. He stood still for a moment and then she felt his arms go around her.

"You really are a pain in the ass," he spoke softly as his hands came up to stroke her hair soothingly.

After that they remained silent. He held her until she exhausted herself and could no longer feel anything. Gently he lifted her and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down, removed her boots, and covered her up.

"Get your sleep," Grimmjow said. "I've still got work to do."

She burrowed into the pillow, his scent enveloping her and calming her further.

"You really are debonair when you try," she said as she turned away and closed her eyes.

He laughed ruefully, "Nah, I'm just an idiot who should know better than to get involved with a woman like you."

He rubbed her back a moment before he stood. "Don't open the door for anyone. Got it?"

"Sure," Orihime said and almost instantly fell asleep.

Her dreams though were haunted by a man with green eyes, and a child whose soft laugh tore her heart in two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to all who reviewed; some all four chapters in one reading!

This chapter involves a time skip, and a little more info on Grimmjow's past.

I hope to have the next one edited and posted by the weekend. Please leave me a note and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Your response keeps me inspired and truly helps me shape the story.

* * *

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It took Orihime most of the following day to recover from their drinking game. Grimmjow only teased her upon waking. After that he left her alone. When she finally woke without feeling ill, it was almost dark again. He sat at his desk looking over some papers and photographs. She slowly got to her feet, trying not to disturb him, and went to the bathroom to clean up and brush the taste of cotton from her mouth.

On the vanity by the sink she found a bag from the store where she had bought her outfit the other night. Curious, she looked inside and found a lightweight pair of cotton pants, a black camisole, and a sheer linen blouse.

All in her size.

All very sexy – at least to her.

Excitedly she showered and then put on the new clothes. Combing out her hair, she made a loose braid, before softly walking back to where he was working. Coming up behind him she said, "Thank you for the clothes."

He stilled and turned around, leaning over the back of the chair and took in her appearance. Nodding he said, "Looks like it fits."

"Like a glove," she smiled, and leaning closer, placed a kiss on his cheek. Realizing what she had done, she blushed, but tried to mask her embarrassment. "Thank you. It was very considerate."

"Yeah," he smirked, "I guess I gotta reputation to live up to now."

Orihime laughed and as he turned back around, glanced over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Not working tonight?" she asked as she took in the schematics of the various tunnels that ran under the city.

"It's the Lord's Day," Grimmjow said bluntly, "Goes against code to hunt the bastards on Sundays. Not that I wouldn't kill one if the chance arose."

She laid her hand on his shoulder and with the other hand pointed at the drawings.

"But you can still plan?" Orihime asked.

"I like to reserve Sundays for Cain," his voice grew bitter. "That nasty son-of-a-bitch is clever, and almost impossible to find, but someday I will, and when I do I will rip his heart out with my bare hands and put an end to this madness once and for all."

Her hand squeezed his shoulder and she said softly, "I have faith in you."

"Well that and a quarter will get me a cup of coffee," he replied sarcastically.

"Wow, the coffee is pretty cheap around here," she giggled and he relaxed under her hand.

"So you ready to eat something?" Grimmjow asked.

"As long as it isn't greasy."

"Non-greasy food," he mused, "That narrows the options considerably. But I think I know a place, if you like."

"Ooh, so you're taking me out," she teased.

"I'm not much of a cook," he rose to his feet. "And besides, in that outfit, most guys will be turning green with envy watching us."

She blushed at his compliment.

"Of course they don't know what a loon you are…"

She gave him a shove.

"Just when I thought you were being nice," Orihime laughed.

"I already told you I wasn't a nice guy," Grimmjow said, but his words were more playful than cold.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood and stretched. It was late and he had spent most of the afternoon at the hospital. The swelling in Orihime's brain had gone down, and the doctors had discontinued the drug regimen that had held her in the coma. Still nothing had changed. She had not woken, and they could not give him a definitive answer as to whether she ever would.

They had taken her off the respirator the previous day, and she was now breathing on her own. That was a good sign, at least he had thought so, but the doctors told him she stay like this, in a vegetative state for years to come, all the while breathing independently. He was a young man, they told him, it may be time to think about getting back to his life, and hoping for a miracle.

Their callous way of dealing with her had angered Ulquiorra, but he knew that they also knew these things best, having seen it countless of times before. Still he was not ready to go back to his life.

On Monday he had officially put in for leave. That gave him twelve weeks to figure this out. Twelve weeks for Orihime to recover before he had to officially move on. Yet he didn't know how he would be able to do such a thing. Even now, ten days since the accident, he was as confused as he had been at the onset.

Ulquiorra placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "I'll be here in the morning."

She gave no response, but then he didn't expect one. Slowly he made his way home. Sleep was hard to come by, and he had found eating almost as difficult. Isshin had come to visit frequently, and had forced a few meals upon him. The man had become the only person he talked to anymore. He supposed they shared a common bond, and Isshin's easy going manner helped him get through the day.

Truthfully though, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. His desire to have Orihime back consumed his every thought, and if there was anything he could do to ensure that, he would do it.

* * *

Orihime had fallen into a comfortable routine with Grimmjow. In the two weeks since she had come into his life he had grown to accept her. Well, except her enough to stop trying to kick her out of his apartment. He seemed resigned to let her stay, and stopped hinting that she should leave after her third day there.

She continued to practice with the nine millimeter, and he had begun to show her other methods of protecting herself from vampires. Many she had been familiar with – research from her job as a reporter she assumed – but something about that bothered her. She couldn't remember her past, and though she knew she was a writer, it didn't feel right that she worked for a tabloid either. She had mentioned this to Grimmjow and he had looked at her like she had grown a third eye in the middle of her forehead.

"What," he asked, "You given up on the crazy notion that you're a writer of some graphic novel where I'm the main character."

Orihime burst out laughing.

"That's crazy," she said. "Besides, I never said anything like that."

"You just trying to fuck with my head?" Grimmjow eyes were hard as he stared at her.

"No," she stammered, now unsure of herself, "I honestly don't remember saying that. In fact," she began to ring her hands nervously, "I don't remember much outside of my life here with you."

He continued to stare. She became even more self-conscious under his scrutiny.

"You're shitting me."

"No," her voice grew tiny. "Everyday my past becomes harder to remember. Do you think I'm going crazy?"

"You've been nuttier than a fruitcake since the moment I came across you in the sewers," he searched her eyes for any hint that she was lying. "Really you can't remember?"

Orihime shook her head and her eyes began to tear up.

"Damn it," she said softly. "I don't want to cry in front of you."

His gaze softened and he cupped her cheek with his hand, "Look, I've always known you were cuckoo, so this is really no big deal. Honestly I don't know which cuckoo I prefer, but since they're pretty much interchangeable…"

"You have such a way with words," she smiled even as the tears began to fall.

"It's a gift," Grimmjow said as he wiped away the dampness from her cheeks.

She looked down and he lifted her chin so she could face him again. Slowly he leaned in, his lips pausing just above hers, "I should know better than to get mixed up with someone like you," he smiled.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Orihime's breathing was coming faster as her heart sped up. He was going to kiss her, and she found she desired nothing more.

"I am quite the catch," his lips grazed hers, "Hero, remember."

She smiled and pressed her lips a little more firmly to his, "True."

His hand moved to her hair and he held her securely, his lips now responding hungrily to her own. She welcomed him eagerly, opening her mouth to let him in. He growled deep in his throat and pressed against her.

This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Yet something in her cried out a warning as her body welcomed his touch. She shouldn't be doing this. She had her reasons, but she couldn't remember. Laying her hands on his chest she pushed him back enough to break the kiss.

"I'm sorry," she paused to catch her breath. "I want to…believe me I want to, but something is holding me back."

"You're not in a relationship are you?" Grimmjow sounded slightly irritated.

"No," Orihime laughed nervously. "I may have forgotten my past, but I do know that I'm not the type of woman who would play around."

"I suppose you're not, but then this is what I get for liking a crazy woman," he shook his head and smiled slyly. "It was far too easy anyways. I like more of a chase."

She smiled, "You know you're not exactly the sanest person I've ever met either."

"Yeah but there's a difference between my crazy and yours."

"Oh really," Orihime calmed her breathing and relaxed.

"Yes," he smirked, "My crazy is sexy."

"And mine?" she teased.

Grimmjow grew serious. "I don't know," he said softly. "At first it was annoying, but now, well now it makes me just desire to keep you safe and protected from whatever it is you're running from."

Her eyes opened wide and he laughed.

"Damn, maybe I am like some hero in a novel. Lines like that…"

She threw herself the distance between them and held him tightly.

"Lines like that are exactly what I would expect from someone like you."

He returned her embrace. "You are a bad influence, Orihime Inoue."

She smiled against his chest.

* * *

Orihime peered into the shop window as they strolled down the street. It was Sunday again, the third she had spent in Grimmjow's company, and he had suggested they go out for dinner. Tonight was her treat as she had won five hundred dollars on a scratch off ticket in the lottery. It would seem that her luck was unstoppable. Everything she wanted seemed to be coming her way.

She had bought a few new outfits with her winnings, some practical, some not. The one she wore tonight was the latter. The outfit was design for one purpose only – to tease. Grimmjow had remarked on that fact the moment she had walked out of the bathroom with the barely-there dress clinging to her torso and flowing loosely around her legs, only to stop several inches above her knees. It had been almost a week since their kiss, and the tension had been driving her literally crazy. Tonight, Orihime decided, she would push the envelope and see if her previous misgivings had finally disappeared.

They continued strolling along the waterfront, leaving the stores behind them, preferring instead to the watch the full moon dance along the bay. As they walked they talked about many things. He held her hand tightly in his, so when a person walking by bumped into him, she felt it as well.

"Sorry about that," the man looked up and smiled.

His eyes had a golden gleam to them and his teeth were already extended.

Grimmjow released her hand and quickly stood between her and the vampire. His hand went to the hilt of Pantera.

"Now you wouldn't kill me on the Lord's Day," the vampire taunted.

"Give me one reason not to," Grimmjow snarled.

The vampire laughed. "Such a bloodlust you have. You sure you're not keeping something from us?"

Grimmjow tensed even further, "You're lucky I don't cut your head from your neck right here and now."

"Ooh, struck a nerve did I?" the vampire continued. He glanced at Orihime and licked his lips, "See you have a new woman. Surprising that you even trust their kind after what happened to your mother…"

In a flash Grimmjow reached out and gripped the vampire hard by its neck, squeezing tightly.

"You fucking piece of shit," his voice was cold. "You're just begging me to kill you, aren't you?"

The vampire smiled menacingly. "Just thought the little lady should know," he said and Grimmjow tightened his hold preventing him from speaking further.

"What is he talking about Grimmjow," Orihime laid her hand on his back. She could feel the tension in his body, and knew it was from the vampire's taunts. Yet he never lost his cool when dealing with these creatures, so why now?

"Nothing," he shot back angrily.

The creature began to smile. Cutting off his air supply was useless. It wouldn't kill him. Grimmjow seemed to realize this as well, because he released his hold on the vampire, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You didn't tell her about your mother?" the creature taunted once more.

"Cain killed her," Orihime spoke up.

The vampire began to laugh. "Cain killed her. Oh that's rich."

He grabbed his sides as his laughter increased. Grimmjow pulled Pantera from its sheaf and placed it against the creature's neck. Around them the air grew heavy and suddenly ten other vampires appeared.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed as he glanced about.

Orihime withdrew the gun from her purse and held it firmly at her side.

The vampire on the ground laughed harder.

"Cain has lifted the moratorium on hunting you," he smiled. "He has grown tired of you, and your need to kill his children. He thought turning your mother would be enough to persuade you to see the light…"

The vampire's head was sliced clear off his shoulders. The other vampires began to swoop down on them when a sudden explosion rocked the ground and a bright light lit the night sky.

"An ultraviolet grenade", Grimmjow yelled over the noise. Grabbing Orihime's hand he began to run. Behind them she could hear many of the vampires screaming in pain, but she knew that it was only temporary. As soon as the light faded they would be in pursuit.

Grimmjow headed for the sewers. "We can at least make sure they play fair," he panted as he ran. "At least as fair as vampires can play."

"But who set off the grenade?" she asked.

They stopped to catch their breath while Grimmjow got out his shotgun. Two men began to make their way towards them, both carrying guns as well.

"You slipping there, Jaegerjaquez?" One of the men asked playfully. He had pink hair and glasses, and Grimmjow did not seem to share his good humor.

"It's Sunday," he replied. "You know the unspoken rules."

"And you know that vampires don't follow rules," the other, a blonde spoke up. Looking at Orihime he asked, "Who's the woman?"

"Orihime Inoue," she spoke before Grimmjow could answer.

The pink-haired man looked her over, taking in her dress and remarked snidely, "Looks like someone had their mind on the bedroom rather than the bloodsuckers."

"Shut up Granz," Grimmjow said.

"Oh, not a thank you for saving your life?"

"I could have handled them," Grimmjow spat back.

"You're getting awfully sure of yourself," the blonde spoke up again.

"And you've been spending too much time with your brother," Grimmjow turned to him, "You're beginning to sound just like him."

The blonde narrowed his eyes and his brother began to laugh. "Not everyone plays well with others Yylfordt."

"Fuck you," Grimmjow retorted. The pink-haired man laughed harder.

"You know we can continue this touching reunion some other time," Yylfordt said. "But right now we have company."

The vampires from earlier had caught up. The hunters all began to pump rounds into the creatures, but it only held them at bay for so long. Orihime tried her best to stay away from the creatures. Grimmjow had instructed her to do such a thing when he had first taught her to shoot. Still it was hard to stand by and watch, and when one of the vampires approached her, fangs bared and ready to attack, she fired without hesitation.

The creature's face exploded as the UV light ate away at its head. She lowered the weapon and shot a few more times into its torso. In a matter of seconds the vampire was gone. She stood shaking. She had never killed anything before, and vampires were human at one point. It left her rattled, but she had little time to brood.

Another vampire, a female this time, can out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. With one hand she seized Orihime by the hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck, while the other twisted Orihime's arm until the gun fell to the floor at her feet.

"You stinking bitch," the vampire spat. "You killed my mate."

Orihime didn't know how to respond. A vampire was a vampire, and as Grimmjow had said before, the only good one was a dead one. The woman bared her teeth and hissed as she grazed Orihime's neck.

"How do you think that boyfriend of yours would take it if I turned you?" she asked venomously.

Orihime scrambled to think of a way out of the situation. When Grimmjow looked her way he caught sight of the vampire and lifted Pantera.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," the female vampire taunted, "Wouldn't want to lose your little honey here."

"You touch her and I will kill you slow and painfully," he stepped closer.

The woman laughed, "Try it hunter," And then in Orihime's ear she whispered loud enough for him to hear, "Ask him about his mother. Ask him how it felt to slice her head clear from her shoulders."

Orihime met his eyes and she saw anger, but also a pain so deep she had to gasp. The vampire laughed harder.

"You act all high and mighty hunters, but you're no better than us. No actually," she taunted, "You're worse. At least we look out for our kind."

Grimmjow gripped Pantera tighter, but the vampire only laughed again. Orihime fumbled at her side. She hated to see him in pain, and she hated that this woman would rub salt into whatever wounds he had. At last she found what she was looking for. She had forgotten about it in all the confusion earlier.

Her hand touched the cool blade that she had strapped to her thigh. Pulling it out she drove it deep into the vampire's leg that was beside her own. The woman screamed as the silver blade dug into her flesh. Her grip slacked and she released Orihime.

Grimmjow smiled wide and Orihime ducked as Pantera arched high before decapitating the vampire. Reaching down he grabbed Orihime. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. Around them the last of the vampires fell. The Granz brothers began the task of disposing of the bodies as they shot them full of UV bullets. The four of them were covered in blood, and the stench was sickening.

"Can we just get out of here," Orihime asked.

He nodded and placed his arm around her, Pantera in his other hand, still at the ready if there were any other attacks. When they left the tunnels behind them he sheathed the sword.

"Grimmjow," she asked.

He stared at her, his eyes still pained. "Cain didn't kill my mother so to speak," he spoke low. "He turned her, and when my father went to kill him for what he had done, he had my mother rip out his throat." He released her hand and ran his own through his hair. "Shit, I was only fourteen at the time, and when I finally caught up with her four years later, she had become Cain's whore."

"I'm so sorry," Orihime said.

He looked directly at her and replied, "I killed her. My own mother. But what could I do? She had become a monster. She killed my father, and she would have killed me."

She laid her hand on his chest, "Cain killed her Grimmjow. He killed her the moment he turned her. You know that in your heart."

"Well it didn't make it any easier," he brushed her off.

"I'm sure it didn't," she replied evenly. "You are a good man, and sometimes that comes at a high price."

"A good man," he laughed bitterly. "I'm afraid if you stick around long enough you'll see that I'm far from a good man." He turned away from her and looked back at where they had just come. "Cain took everything good that was ever in me and destroyed it. But I'll have my revenge," Grimmjow turned back to her. "One day I will find that fucker and drive Pantera through his black heart."

She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere, Grimmjow," she said firmly. "And when the day comes that you face Cain, I will stand by your side if you'll let me."

He pulled her close to him and buried his face in her hair.

"I would rather you were far away from him," he said, "Cain is a tricky bastard, and he has a way with women. My mother was as fierce a hunter as my father, yet Cain bent her to his wishes. I don't want to see the same happen to you."

"I won't allow it," Orihime replied.

He gave no response. Whether he believed her or not, she had no idea. After a moment he said softly, "We really should get home and get cleaned up."

"What about those other two hunters?"

"They'll be fine," he said with distaste. "Szayel is one twisted shit. He'll have some fun before they finish them all off for good." She felt a chill at his words. He looked down at her and rubbed a calloused thumb along her lips. "Not all hunters live by the code. Remember that."

Orihime nodded and Grimmjow smiled, but it never reached his eyes.

"Let's get out of here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

Welcome to chapter six, or as I have come to affectionately call it – chapter sex. I know that some people are anticipating some action between Grimmjow and Orihime, but I also know from experience with my story _Ulquiorra: Four to Love_, that infidelity can be a tricky topic. It is not my intention to offend.

Also I understand that Ulquiorra has been tortured quite a bit over the last five chapters, but now things will change. The story is set to shift as the plot thickens. This chapter is in fact the end to the first part of the story.

I am excited to hear your reactions as you read this. I have been eagerly waiting since the story began to get to this point, so I hope it delivers. Thanks to those who have reviewed thus far. Some of your insights are so great, and the advice I have gotten has really helped me shape things better as I move ahead. So please…let me know what you think.

* * *

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Ulquiorra was exhausted. His day had been spent at the hospital, his new home so it seemed. Now, almost four weeks since the accident, their life had fallen into a predictable routine. He rose every morning and left to be there in time for breakfast. Not that that mattered. Orihime was now on a feeding tube, but he was learning how to care for her. After all no one would treat her as well as him, and if he could do these small things, than at least he was doing something productive.

The afternoons he spent reading her favorite stories aloud, hoping his voice would reach her. Yet she had not woken up, and the doctors had no reason as to why. Her brain activity was normal. She should have come to after the drugs left her system, but she continued to remain unconscious. Still he clung to the hope, no matter how small, that she would one day open her eyes and smile at him again.

Now, home once more, he shuffled down the hallway and headed for the shower. As tired as he was he still longed to ease the tension of the day. A hot shower, he believed may help him fall asleep.

He stripped and entered the stall. As the water hit his back his thoughts turned to his wife. Orihime had been so carefree and full of life when they had first met, and as closed off as he had become, he didn't know what to make of her. Still she had persisted, and their weeknight study sessions had slowly, over the years, turned into something more.

She had had boyfriends before, but Ulquiorra had been the first man she allowed to possess her completely. He, at twenty-one, had had a few sexual relationships, but she had been the first woman he had loved, and that brought something to the experience that he had never known before.

He soaped his body as his mind drifted back to their first time together. It hurt him now, knowing she was so far from him, but at the same time it was all he had left.

_ Ulquiorra broke their kiss long enough to open the door to his apartment. Orihime clung to his side, her breath coming in pants and her hair was in complete disarray. Closing the door behind him he resumed where he had left off. His lips trailed soft kisses down her neck, and she threw her head back giving him better access. Beneath his lips he could feel her pulse throbbing fast with her excitement and he grinned as his teeth nipped at her playfully._

_ She giggled from his teasing, but her hands grew impatient. Quickly she began to work the buttons of his shirt free and then work it off his shoulders. He moved his lips back to her mouth as he shrugged out of the garment. His own hands lifting her shirt until, breaking contact momentarily, he lifted it over her head and tossed it aside. He stared at her and she blushed, still shy after all they had already experienced together._

_ "Tonight Orihime," he leaned closer, his breath hot in her ear, "I wish to be with you completely."_

_ She gasped, but her hands moved lower as she boldly unbuckled his belt and began to open his pants. Her actions were all the response he needed. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and he was eager to make her his. _

* * *

Orihime stripped and entered the shower. Her dress was ruined, and she had discarded it in the trash. Vampire hunting was killing her wardrobe, she thought and smiled at the silliness of that thought. Leaning back she soaked her hair with the warm water coming from the showerhead. She groaned in pleasure as the water took all her tension away, and turning, reached blindly for the shampoo when she felt strong male hands in her hair.

Her eyes flew open and she was met with Grimmjow's blue gaze. He smiled as he continued to rub the shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp in the process. She didn't bother trying to act shocked. This was what she wanted after all. So instead she closed her eyes again and luxuriated in the feel of his hands on her.

Grimmjow stepped closer as he turned her back towards the water to rinse. She could feel him brush up against her and her face heated. This was going to happen. It was really going to happen, and the excitement left her responding rather wantonly herself. Turning back to face him again, she lifted her hands and found his shoulders. He was so strong, his arms hard as steel, and she ran her fingertips along the muscles, feeling them jump at the contact.

Smiling now Orihime opened her eyes and leveled her head so that she could look directly at him. Reaching behind him she grabbed the soap and squeezed some onto her hands. Slowly, she washed the remaining blood from his body, and when she reached lower, she paused before continuing. Grimmjow´s low groans letting her know he was pleased.

* * *

_Ulquiorra lowered his head and rested it against Orihime's, closing his eyes as he tried to control his reaction to what she was doing to him. At twenty-one he was still just a kid, at least his body still responded like a teenage boy, and her hand on him, in such an intimate way left him gasping for air._

_ They had kissed, groped each other, and even engaged in some very heavy petting over the course of their three year relationship, but this was different. He knew where this was leading, and he was in control of his faculties enough to know that if he allowed her to set the pace, he would eventually enjoy her completely._

_ He called out her name and she smiled as his eyes met hers._

_ "I love you Ulquiorra," she said softly as her hand grasped him tighter._

_ He ground his teeth together as the pleasure became too much. Catching his breath again, he replied, "I love you too, Orihime."_

_ She moved her body closer to his. She may not have been his first, but he knew there would be no others after her. They had pledged their love - the diamond on her finger now proof of their commitment. And as she prepared to take the final plunge to consummating their relationship he realized he would never let another man take her from him. Orihime would be his forever. _

* * *

Grimmjow grew impatient with her gentle touch. His mouth found hers and he savagely tasted her. He wanted more and Orihime was shocked when he suddenly lifted her body and settled her against him.

"You are driving me insane," he spoke hotly in her ear.

Her body was ready for him and he did not hesitate a moment as he took want he needed. Grimmjow´s touch was rough, yet she found that exciting and exactly what she desired.

Wrapping her arms around him, she allowed her body to move to the fast staccato of his with each movement setting her further on fire, until she thought she would die from the heat. And then in a flash she exploded, her body gripping his as she clung to him with all her strength. Grimmjow was fierce in his approach to life and his approach to lovemaking, but she needed that. She had witnessed too much death today. This night, with him, was about reconfirming life.

Orihime continued to hold him until at last he too found what he so desperately desired. Calling out her name, he held her just as tightly. And when it was over, he turned off the water, dried her off, and took her to his bed.

* * *

_Ulquiorra lay in his bed with Orihime in his arms fast asleep. He had never known love before her, and now having sealed that bond, he knew he would never let her go. She was his life. She had saved him from loneliness, and helped him to trust in love again. It was amazing that one person could fill him so completely, but with her, Ulquiorra believed he had found his soul mate._

* * *

Orihime snuggled closer to Grimmjow. He had made love to her at a slower pace than he had done in the shower earlier. Both encounters left her satiated, and now, with him asleep beside her, she thought that her life was perfect.

Yet somewhere, in the back of her mind, or more so the depths of her heart, she felt uneasy. Something about her life here, with him, was not quite right. She couldn't explain it, but she felt something was missing - a piece of her heart, or maybe her soul.

As much as Orihime desired to be his completely, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had already given her heart to another.

A promise.

A pledge.

Her life had huge holes in it. Grimmjow teased that she was crazy, but she wondered just what she would find if she looked deep enough. What was it she was running from? Or more importantly from whom?

* * *

Ulquiorra sat on the couch in Orihime's study, a glass of bourbon in his hand. The shower had done little to ease the tension in his body. If anything his memories only left him agitated. He missed her. Even if they had been drifting apart over the past two years, they had still shared a bond, and he longed for just a simple conversation to ease the loneliness he felt without her.

He lifted the glass to his lips. Ulquiorra longed to sleep, but he knew that even the alcohol would do little to calm him enough to get more than a few fitful hours of sleep. Still he drained the glass, and when he was done he stood and walked over to the shelves that lined one wall of her office. Orihime kept all the photo albums in here. She loved to scrapbook, and the albums became stories in themselves, far more so than just a visual reminder of the moments they shared. Putting the glass down, he searched for one album in particular. Finding it, he removed it from the shelf and went back to the couch and sat down.

The cover was soft; the material white and shiny as if satin. Their names were embossed with gold lettering. This was their wedding album, and as Ulquiorra opened the cover he gazed at the picture of the small country church where they were married. It had been a simple ceremony, just the two of them, the priest, and the woman who played the organ at the Sunday mass.

He turned the page and there Orihime stood beside him, her tea length dress was unadorned, except for the gold pendant she wore – a gift from her brother before he had died. Yet the simplicity of the dress only accentuated her beauty, and on that day she had shined with vitality and life.

Their lives had been so simple and uncomplicated back then, or so it had seemed to them. Both had come from broken homes. Hers torn apart by abuse, his from neglect. He had been discarded by his mother once she had remarried. Her new husband had not wanted to deal with a young child, and so Ulquiorra had been placed in boarding school. He spent most of his life away from any family, and as a result he had closed him self off from others. He refused to open his heart and let anyone in. Better to love no one, than to hurt like that ever again.

Yet Orihime had changed that. She was a breath of fresh air into his rather stale and lifeless existence, and she showed him that taking risks with one's heart could pay off in a rather big way, if he only had faith. And so he had taken that chance with her, and their life together had given him a peace he had never known before.

They had dealt with everything together. Orihime was the type of person who could weather any storm, and still keep a smile on her face. However when Jess died, that ability to rise above the pain and face the day, was destroyed. He had never seen her defeated before, and he was at a loss as to how to help her. His efforts only seemed to drive her further away, and he understood the painful truth behind her rejection.

She blamed him.

Hell, he blamed himself. If he had that night to live over again he would have moved heaven and earth to keep her and Jess safe. But he couldn't go back in time and change the past, and her rejection touched those old wounds from his childhood, and before he realized what he was doing, he began to withdraw as well.

They had become strangers over the past two years. They lived in the same house, shared the same bed, but the emotional connection was so damaged that he had almost given up hope of ever mending the rift.

Besides, she had someone else; a new man to ease her pain. She had created a hero that would never let her down, and Ulquiorra had been banished to the far reaches of her heart. He hated Grimmjow with a dark passion he had never experienced, even for his mother's husband. The vampire hunter had taken away from him the only person left that he loved in this world, and as long as Grimmjow existed, Ulquiorra knew Orihime would never face the pain of Jess' death and move on.

Ulquiorra flipped absently through the remainder of the book, but his eyes didn't see any of the images. Instead he saw a man with blue hair and a cocky grin and in his alcohol induced haze he could swear the man was laughing at him. After all he had Orihime's heart now, and Ulquiorra could do nothing but stand by and watch.

Abruptly he slammed the album shut and stood. Walking back to the shelf he placed it in its original spot and turned to Orihime's desk. His eyes fell to the two volumes in her series that sat in a special place of honor on the desktop. He picked up the first one, gripping it tightly, his hatred for Grimmjow now palpable, and walked back to the couch. Sitting down he opened the cover and looked the man straight in the eyes.

_Orihime is mine_.

The vampire hunter only stared back, a lifeless, two-dimensional drawing from his wife's imagination. Ulquiorra sighed and sat back further. Best to know the enemy, he thought as he began to read the novel. Maybe if he understood what made the man tick, he would figure out what Orihime was truly looking for, and if he could find that answer, then maybe he could figure a way to wake her from her slumber and bring her home.

* * *

Ulquiorra had spent his spare time reading the two volumes of Orihime's story about the vampire slayer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. No detail escaped his scrutiny, and he understood his adversary much better now than he had days ago when he had begun. Now there was only one source left unread, and that was the sketches that his wife had begun as she mapped out her latest story about the man.

He stood staring at the drawing book that had sat untouched on her desk for over a month. He had not bothered to ask her what it was about, and hadn't looked at it since the night before the accident. The night she had told him that she was giving Grimmjow a love interest.

He reached down and picked up the book and opened it. Her hero stared back at him and Ulquiorra ground his teeth together as the familiar anger and jealousy overtook him. But he could not look away. He needed to finish this need to find out what had consumed her about this man, and this story.

Taking the book he sat down on the couch and began to flip through it, looking at the images and reading the narrations until at last he came to the picture she had been working on the night before the accident. Once more he stared at the back of the woman that would finally claim the hunter's heart, and once more he was struck by an odd sense of familiarity.

Ulquiorra lowered the book in his lap and laid his head against the back of the couch. Letting out a deep sigh he sat back up and began to close the book, when something caught his eye. Opening it again he looked at the drawing once more, and then, feeling a strong urge that he could not resist he turned the page.

His eyes opened wide and he let out a startled gasp. The book fell to the floor as he sat there, his breathing coming fast and hard as his heart pumped painfully in his chest.

"Impossible," he whispered as his eyes held the book suspiciously.

He wanted to throw it far away from him, but he couldn't. Something about it horrified him, yet drew him in at the same time. Slowly Ulquiorra picked it up and opened it again, only this time he went to the page that had shocked him so, because on that page he saw the confused gaze of his wife as she stared down the barrel of Grimmjow's sawed off shotgun.

It couldn't be, Ulquiorra thought. Orihime had come to bed with him that night. He had roused her in the morning to get her ready to head to the church. So when could she have found the time to draw this? And more upsetting was the fact that she had inserted her own image into the story as that of Grimmjow's woman.

Unease crept into his body, and seemingly against his will his hand grasped the page and turned it. The next and the one after that greeted him with the continued story. Page after page he stared in shock, his body growing numb, as he watched Orihime integrate herself into the story.

Yet there was no way she could have drawn this. No way because she had been in a coma for over a month, and this amount of work would have taken her just as long to draw. Someone had to be adding to her story. His rational mind laughed at him for such paranoid thoughts, while at the same time gave no reasonable explanation as to how the images had come to exist.

But his heart, well that shouted something vastly different. In his gut, as he stared at the drawings done in Orihime's unique style, he knew that only one person could have drawn this, and that person was his comatose wife.

Somehow Orihime was living this story. She had slipped into the world she designed when she slammed into that car, and now her life was playing out before him in the pages of her book.

It was crazy, Ulquiorra knew that, but he could think of no other explanation. No other rational reason for this. He looked back at the book and slowly began to read more until at last the story stopped, and he was left shaking with rage, his heart aching more than he could have ever believed possible.

It had been traumatizing enough when he had watched her step out in front of that car. His life had ground to a halt that day, and it had not started back up again as he sat in limbo waiting for her to wake up.

Yet now he knew that Orihime would never willingly wake up. Why should she, he realized. She had managed to find a way into her own story. Had somehow managed to capture the attention of her hero, and…and…

He threw the book away from him. It slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the room and fell shut to the floor.

How could she?

Hadn't their love meant anything to her?

Didn't _he_ mean anything to her?

Yet she had forgotten him and their life. Orihime had taken up with Grimmjow and allowed him to replace her own husband in her heart in a way more tangible than before the accident.

Ulquiorra gripped his chest as the pain became intolerable. He loved her, and he knew that deep down in her heart she loved him as well. Whatever this was, it was wrong. The coma had become something more sinister, and he now feared the reality of why she couldn't awake. Orihime was lost in her own story, and without someone to remind her of who she really was and where her life truly existed, she would remain lost forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone who wrote a review for chapter six. I wasn't sure how it would go over. It seems that some of you were expecting the twist at the end, while others were not so sure if they like it or not. I can only ask that you continue to read as more is revealed and see how it plays out.

The human brain is an incredible masterpiece, and we have only tapped in 10% of our true potential (so the experts say), and I wanted to play around with that idea in this story a little bit. The next few chapters are very Ulquiorra-centric, and for those that believe the poor guy is getting needlessly tortured, he will not have to sit idly by and take it anymore.

A huge thanks to my beta,** lilarin** who has to put up with a lot of whining on my part with this story, and never accepts mediocrity from me. Chapter 12 took three rewrites and I cut somewhere like 6,000 words before it worked – but that kind of honesty helps me stay true to the story and the characters!

As always – please review. It is the only way I know if the story is working or not.

* * *

_Alice laughed. 'There's no use trying,' she said. 'One can't believe impossible things.'_

_'I daresay you haven't had much practice,' said the Queen. 'When I was your age, I always did it for half-an-hour a day. Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast.'_

_ - Lewis Carroll_

**Chapter Seven**

Ulquiorra entered the clinic as soon as the doors opened. He needed to talk to someone and Isshin Kurosaki was the only person he knew right now that may understand his current dilemma. He quickly approached the receptionist's desk and stared at the woman behind the counter until she finally looked up. Her face registered shock and a slight bit of unease and he realized he must look pretty scary after a night with no sleep. Still he didn't care what she thought. He needed Isshin's help, and she was just a barrier in the way.

"Can I help you?" her voice was calm, the way someone would speak to an unbalanced individual whom they feared may lose control at any moment.

"I need to speak with Dr. Kurosaki," he was quick to respond.

"Just sign the log in front off you," she said and then, "Have you been here before?"

"This is not a professional visit," Ulquiorra grew increasingly agitated as she went through her usual routine. "I need to speak with him about a private matter."

"Are you currently seeing the doctor?" she persisted.

"No," he gripped the counter tightly, "He is a…a…friend…"

"We have many appointments today," she said calmly, "Why don't you sign in and we will get you in as soon as there is an opening."

"This can't wait," his voice became loud. Leaning in he said, "I need to talk with him immediately."

The woman's eyes grew wide and she stared a moment before saying, "Let me call the doctor."

He stood silent and waited. She picked up the phone and placed a call; her words simple. There was a man to see him and he needed to come to the front right away. What she left out was that she feared he was crazy, but he could hear that in her voice. Yet he felt a little insane at this point. After all, his story was fantastical and for the first time doubt crept into his mind that the doctor may not believe him.

Isshin came behind the woman and looking up at him smiled. It was a practiced smile, one reserved for patients that were on edge, and when he really looked at Ulquiorra the smile changed and he asked, "What happened? Is Orihime alright?"

Ulquiorra replied, "I have learned something that may change everything. I need to talk to you."

Isshin nodded and went to open the door that would lead him back to the various rooms. They walked in silence until they came to the doctor's office. He let Ulquiorra inside and motioned for him to sit on a rather comfortable looking sofa against the wall. Isshin pulled up a chair, and turning it around sat with his legs on either side, his arms resting on the back of the chair.

Smiling serenely he said, "Now, tell me what has happened."

Ulquiorra pulled the sketchbook from his backpack and held it tightly in his lap. He knew how this was going to sound, but Isshin had to believe him. The evidence, in time, would prove him right, he knew it.

"This is Orihime's sketchbook," he began. "She was currently mapping out her next story here." He opened it to the page that she had been drawing the night before the accident. "This is the last thing she drew before she was hit by that car."

Isshin glance at the book still in Ulquiorra's grasp.

"She really is good," he said.

"Yes," Ulquiorra agreed. "She is, but that is not what this is about." Slowly he turned the page, "This is."

Isshin stared at the next picture confused.

"You said the other page was the last one she drew."

"Yes," Ulquiorra looked up and met the doctor's eyes. "It was, and yet when I looked at it last night I found this," he began to turn the pages, "And these."

Isshin looked at the pages and then back at him.

"I don't understand."

Ulquiorra took a deep breath before he exhaled, "She has been in a coma, yet she continues to draw in this book," he said softly. Isshin drew his brows together and Ulquiorra knew he did not believe him. "This is her style. No one else can mimic it this precisely – even her fans who draw stuff all the time. It is uniquely hers."

"But she can't be drawing in it Ulquiorra," the doctor said firmly, "Your wife is in a coma."

"I know that," Ulquiorra's voice rose and he could feel the hysteria beginning to make its way into his tone. "It is impossible, yet she continues to add pictures and narrative. Look," he pointed at specific images, "She has begun to appear in the story. That's Orihime, not the character she was drawing. At first she was confused," he showed Isshin the page where Orihime first met Grimmjow, "She tells him that she is the writer, and that this is her story."

Isshin held out his hand for the book and Ulquiorra gave it to him. The doctor read the dialogue and stared at the images. Finally he spoke, "Ulquiorra," he looked up and held his gaze, "You look like shit. When was the last time you slept?"

Ulquiorra blinked, "Why does that matter?"

"Because you are exhausted, and when people do not get adequate sleep they begin to see things differently than they really are…"

He grabbed the book back from the doctor, "Orihime is in this story," his voice was cold, "And she continues to write it every day she is in that coma."

Isshin shook his head, "Ulquiorra that is impossible."

"I know that!" he yelled as he stood and began to pace. "I know how this sounds. I know that I must appear crazy," he stopped and stared at the pictures of Isshin's children that hung on the walls of his office. His eyes spotted one of the doctor with his wife. "I love Orihime," his voice dropped to a near whisper, "She is my world. I would do anything to get her back, but I am not making this up. She is trapped in that story and I believe she will not be able to wake from that coma as long as she remains there."

Isshin stood as well and took the book from him. Placing a hand on his shoulder he said, "Look Ulquiorra, I understand your pain, believe me I do. If I could have kept Masaki with me I would have moved heaven and earth to do so, but sometimes we have to face reality…"

"Orihime is in that story," he insisted.

"And you are exhausted," Isshin replied. "Look, I'll make you a deal. You get some sleep and I will read through what has been written since the coma began."

Ulquiorra thought about it and nodded. Isshin walked over to a closet in his office with a lock on it. Opening it he grabbed a bottle and some pills and then closed it again.

"These should help you sleep," he handed the pills to Ulquiorra. "You can take my couch – it's pretty comfortable. And when you wake up we can talk about this again."

Ulquiorra knew the doctor was trying to placate him. But he had no other choice. He swallowed the pills and took the book back. Opening it placed the book mark at the first empty space in the book. Closing it again he handed it back.

"That marks the spot where the drawings end," he looked into the doctor's eyes, "Anything that appears after that will be new."

"Understood," Isshin spoke softly. He gave Ulquiorra a blanket that was draped over another chair," Now sleep."

Ulquiorra lay down. He wondered if he would be able to truly rest, but in a matter of moments the world grew dark and he surrendered to sleep.

* * *

_Orihime gripped Grimmjow's hand tightly in hers. They stood outside the door to the house of one of his father's friends, and Grimmjow's mentor after the man's death, __Baraggan Louisenbairn. Over the past week since they had consummated their relationship, Grimmjow had begun to allow her a more active role in his life, and she understood the unspoken fact that he now considered her a more permanent person in his life. _

_ The door opened and they were greeted by a young girl of about twelve. The blonde glared at Grimmjow and then gave Orihime a quick once over, before speaking, "Maybe you could show up on time Jaegerjaquez," she complained as she moved back to let them enter, "Just 'cos you have a new girl to warm your bed, doesn't mean you can waste our time while you have fun."_

_ Orihime gripped Grimmjow's hand tighter, but he only said in an annoyed tone, "Your time Lilynette? The only reason you're here is that your old man couldn't find a babysitter…"_

_ The girl punched him hard in the gut. "I'll be thirteen in a week, so shut your trap. I'm just as much a part of this group as you."_

_ Grimmjow reached up and shoved her out of his way, "You should be home playing with your Barbie Dolls…"_

_ This time he avoided the punch and pulled Orihime from the entrance way and towards the living room. Behind them Lilynette said loudly, "They're not in there."_

_ He stopped and turned back, "Care to tell us where they are then, smartass?"_

_ She crossed her arms over her chest and said smugly, "They're in the basement." Orihime felt Grimmjow tense at the girl's words. Lilynette smiled wide, "Szayel's got a fresh one. He's like a plump tick ready to pop. Baraggan thinks this might be the break you guys have been looking for."_

_ Grimmjow let go of her hand and said softly, "You should stay up here with Lilynette."_

_ Orihime stared at him a moment before protesting, "I'm a big girl…"_

_ "It's like I said before," his voice was low, "Not all hunters follow the code, and if this guy is soft, Szayel will do what is necessary to get him to talk."_

_ "I can handle it," she placed her hand reassuringly on his arm. It was obvious that he didn't want her to see the darker side of hunting, but if she was going to be with him then he needed to trust her._

_ Grimmjow held her gaze, gauging her determination and sighed, "Just promise me you'll leave if I say go."_

_ She nodded and he took her hand once more as they made their way to the basement. From the outside the house appeared like any other on the street of this older neighborhood, but it was obvious the deeper they went, that this house was far from ordinary. The door to the basement alone, with its security touchpad hidden within one of the bookshelves that lined the hallway, was like something out of a spy novel. In fact the entire door was hidden as well and as soon as they began the walk down the stairs, it closed behind them._

_ He led her in silence through the hallway. On either side were a variety of rooms, bedrooms, a kitchen, bathrooms, and also others, like the one they were headed to now, and from the screams coming from it she only assumed it was a torture chamber of sorts. _

_Grimmjow pressed a code into the pad by this door and it opened to reveal six hunters. Two she recognized as the Granz brothers. The old man with the scar across his face she assumed was Baraggan. The other three, a tall man with steely gray eyes and a goatee, a black man with tattoos on his face, and a blonde woman with piercing green eyes, that for a moment reminded her of someone else, someone now forgotten._

"_Just in time for the fun," Szayel teased as he stepped away from the 'plump tick' as Lilynette had described their prisoner. _

_The girl's description had actually been pretty accurate. The vampire, now bond in silver chains, was a rather large, fat man. His fingers were adorned with gaudy jewelry and his clothes were obviously expensive. Orihime's first impression was that he was a vain man, but also a coward, afraid of the hunters standing around him. _

"_Please," he pleaded as he caught sight of Orihime, "You look like a nice woman. Tell them to let me go. I've already promised to talk…"_

"_And yet you have told us nothing of significance," Yylfordt spat._

"_If I tell you want you want my life won't be worth anything," he whined._

"_Your life is worth shit if you don't give us what we want," Grimmjow stepped closer. The man began to cry, snot mingling with his tears. _

"_You are disgusting," Yylfordt spoke again. _

"_Please," the vampire began to wail, "At least loosen the chains. They're making my arms numb."_

"_I could just cut them off," Szayel said smoothly, "your arms that is," the man blanched and Szayel laughed, "This one is a real piece of work."_

_Grimmjow ignored Granz and stared at the vampire, "So spill it, you son-of-a-bitch. Where is that fucker Cain hiding?"_

_The man cowered, his wails dying to a whimper._

"_Cain will kill me…"_

"_I think we already established that your ass is grass if you don't start talking," Yylfordt growled._

_Grimmjow stepped within inches of the fat man and said in a deathly quiet voice, "What my friend here is trying to say is that you should fear us more."_

_The whimpering continued as the man begged for his life. It was obvious that Grimmjow was growing impatient, but he stepped back and looked at Szayel. _

"_So what do you plan to do?" he asked._

_Granz smiled wide as he turned to a table with various medical instruments and needles._

"_Well I do have some new drugs I'd like to test…"_

"_Just get him to talk," Baraggan's gruff voice interrupted. "A dead vampire isn't going to give us any information."_

_Orihime tried to remain calm as Szayel went about his task. The vampire pleaded again, crying out in pain, but no one batted an eye. They had seen too much death already, and to them vampires weren't even human anymore, so treating them in such a manner didn't even prick their consciences. _

_Finally Grimmjow turned to the blonde woman and gave her a look. She in turn glanced at Orihime and spoke. Her voice was soft and calm, "I'm going to check on Lilynette. Why don't you come with me?"_

_Orihime understood that Grimmjow wanted to get her away from this room. Things were not going as they wanted and she knew when she left that the men would no longer hold back. Even Grimmjow had a gleam in his eye. Bloodlust of his own, as that one vampire had accused him of only a week earlier. Still Grimmjow had lost everything to Cain. It was understandable that he would see nothing wrong with what was about to happen. _

_Meekly she allowed the woman to lead her away and back upstairs. Some things about Grimmjow's life were best left a mystery. _

* * *

Ulquiorra awoke to find Isshin sitting behind his desk. The room was dark except for the light from the small lamp that the doctor was using to read by. Slowly Ulquiorra sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. It would seem he had slept the entire day away – the first since the accident where he had not gone to the hospital to visit Orihime.

"What time is it," he croaked. His throat was dry and he swallowed several times to coat the sleep from his voice.

Isshin looked up. His face was worn and Ulquiorra could tell he was unsettled.

"It's after six," he said and then stood and walked over to the couch where Ulquiorra now sat. Laying the book in his lap he continued, "There's more."

Ulquiorra stared at him wide-eyed before glancing down at the book in his lap. Slowly he took in the new images and narrative. The scene that unfolded was gruesome, and he was surprised that his usually timid wife was standing by and allowing it to go on without saying a word. What was happening to her? She was changing, becoming someone else.

Isshin let out a sigh and stretched his arms above his head. Scratching his beard he said softly, "I'm sorry Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra looked up from the book. Was the man sorry he had doubted him, or sorry that his wife was now living a new life with a fictional character of her own making?

"You have to understand how crazy this all sounds," Isshin continued when Ulquiorra remained silent. "I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't witnessed it myself. After all I had the book in my possession all day, so I could be sure you didn't try anything."

"Understood," Ulquiorra spoke low. "But now you know the truth."

"As unbelievable as it seems," the doctor whispered.

"I cannot let her remain there," Ulquiorra said as he looked back at the book.

"She is in a coma," Isshin said, "Regardless of this phenomenon, you cannot wake her."

"If I was there," Ulquiorra began softly, "If I could get into the story, then I could make her come back…"

"Whoa stop right there," Isshin said as he stood abruptly and turned towards Ulquiorra, "First of all we have no idea how she ended up in her own story. Secondly, it would seem that the longer she remained, the more she forgot about her life here. What's to say the same wouldn't happen to you?"

Ulquiorra stared at the book.

"She entered the book the same day she slipped into the coma. Maybe if I was also in such a state…"

"Now that's crazy!" Isshin bent down and gripped Ulquiorra's shoulders. Forcing him to look at him he continued, "You are a perfectly healthy man. What you are talking about is foolish."

"Why is that?" he asked with determination. "The doctors put Orihime in a coma. They could do the same for me, and as soon as I convince her to abandon the story they could pull me out…"

"A medically induced coma is a last resort, Ulquiorra," Isshin stated. "No one in their right mind would put a perfectly healthy man into a coma. It's too dangerous."

"I am willing to take that risk," he slammed the book shut and brushed off Isshin's hold on his shoulders. Rising he said, "I am losing her. Each day she stays. I lose her more and more. I have to get her back now before it's too late, before she forgets me entirely."

"I know this is hard for you," Isshin tried but Ulquiorra wouldn't listen.

"You have no idea," his voice grew cold. "Your wife died. Mine is still alive. And she is living this other life, with another man who she believes is real. I am losing her to Grimmjow. And eventually to the book, because it will not be long before she runs out of pages, and then what will become of her?"

Isshin glanced at the closed book Ulquiorra had left on the couch.

"Damn it," the doctor swore softly. "There is no easy solution…"

"No there isn't, "Ulquiorra said calmly. "But this is my wife's life. I would gladly trade mine for hers if I thought it would save her."

"You just might if you try to go in there," Isshin replied. "And let's just say you did get in, then what? Orihime wrote herself as the heroine. How will she draw you?"

"I do not understand?" Ulquiorra said.

"Each person is a character," Isshin continued. "It stands to reason that you will not be you. You will be some other person, with your own memories mind you, but at the mercy of her perceptions of that character. Eventually you too could lose yourself just as she has forgotten who she is."

"It is a risk I am willing to take," he began to pace. Stopping in front of the picture of Isshin and his wife he asked, "Wouldn't you have done the same if it had been your wife?"

Isshin walked over to the picture and stood beside him.

"I would have done everything in my power," he whispered, "But this is irrational."

"It may be, but it is all I have."

"And how exactly will you get to her?" Isshin turned to him. "No doctor would ever agree to such a thing."

Ulquiorra held his gaze, but remained silent. Isshin's eyes narrowed as understanding kicked in and he waved his hands and shook his head emphatically.

"No way; I will have no part of this. You are talking doctor assisted suicide if you ask me."

"No one has to know."

"I would know," Isshin spoke low. "And I could not live with myself if I allowed you to do this."

Ulquiorra stared a moment. "Maybe there is another, safer way. Some type of drug or some hypnotic therapy…"

"People have been trying to tap into the world between life and death since the beginning of time," Isshin reflected. "Hell, I knew this guy in med school who actually devised a plan - scary as hell, and totally unethical. Eventually he dropped out and went into research…"

"Maybe he could help," Ulquiorra latched onto the possibility.

"Oh no," Isshin replied. "Urahara is a dangerous man. A friend yes, but still dangerous. He would do anything for science, not thinking of the consequences."

"But I am willing to take this risk."

"No, absolutely not," Isshin was firm.

Ulquiorra stared a moment and then said, "I should go. I haven't been to the hospital yet."

"Ulquiorra," Isshin placed his hand again on his shoulder. "I am sorry, but my oath is to the living, and you are a healthy man…"

"Orihime is alive as well," his voice was bitter.

"I know that," Isshin squeezed his shoulder, "But to let you willingly put your life in danger…"

"I understand," he replied.

"Okay," Isshin released him, "How about I give you a lift to the hospital."

"I am fine to drive," Ulquiorra said as he glanced around the room. He spotted the man's diploma and stared a moment more before saying, "Honestly, I do appreciate your help."

Isshin smiled and as they walked to Ulquiorra's car they spoke of inconsequential things. Once on his way to the hospital though, his mind began to form a plan.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat in his usual chair beside Orihime's bed. His laptop was open beside him and the sketch book lay on the bed in front of him. He had been searching the internet for a few hours now, armed with a name and the university where Isshin had attended medical school. It had taken some digging, but he had come up with a name.

Kisuke Urahara.

The man had in fact gone to medical school with Isshin, and he had left to pursue research instead. He was currently looking into near death experiences, focusing on coma victims and their state of consciousness. It would seem the man believed that the brain existed in varying states, and that anything was possible if one tapped into its potential.

The idea that Orihime could be living in her fantasy world with Grimmjow would not be so odd to him. In fact the man would most likely be ecstatic to see the sketchbook. Maybe he wouldn't be so averse to helping Ulquiorra. Googling the address he searched for the man's lab, and found that he was only about an hour's drive away.

He closed his laptop and put it away. He stood and placed a kiss on Orihime's cheek.

"Tomorrow Orihime," he spoke tenderly. "Tomorrow I will see this man, and then I will come for you and bring you home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **So we finally get to see Ulquiorra take some action towards getting Orihime Back! It was fun to hear the ideas people came up with as to who he would be exactly, or more so what part would he play in the story. I hope it satisfies everyone's curiosity.

_**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well.**_

* * *

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Ulquiorra got out of his car and made his way to the front entrance to the science facility. It was not quite what he expected, a residential dwelling instead of a commercial building, and he began to feel a sense of unease that this was a big mistake. Maybe Isshin's old friend was simply the loon that the scientific community believed him to be. Still he had to try, so he walked to the front door of the seemingly ordinary home and rang the bell. It took a moment before a rather large man with cornrow braids and dark glasses opened the door.

"Dr. Urahara?" he asked.

The man smiled, "Tessai Tsukabishi. I'm the doctor's research partner."

"I need to talk to Dr. Urahara," Ulquiorra said with urgency. "My wife is in a coma, and I have some information that he may find interesting."

Tsukabishi raised an eyebrow before opening the door wider and letting him inside. The house was a cluttered mess and he wondered again if this was a mistake.

"The doctor is in his lab," Tsukabishi said and led him down a hallway towards the back of the house. Opening the door to a room at the back he peered in and said, "You have a visitor."

Ulquiorra walked in and spotted the scientist. He was a tall man with blond hair and a lopsided smile.

"Kisuke Urahara at your service," he winked.

Ulquiorra stared at the outstretched hand the man shot out at his introduction, before he took it in his own and shook it lightly.

"I am here about my wife," Ulquiorra began now feeling nervous. "She has been in a coma for almost a month."

"I am sorry to hear that," Urahara said, "But you realize I am not a physician. I have no miracle cures for comas."

"I understand," Ulquiorra pressed on, "But I believe you may hold the key to bringing her back to me."

He took his backpack and opened it. Grabbing the sketchbook he held it out and explained his story. Urahara was intrigued, he could tell, and unlike Isshin, he didn't negate the validity of Ulquiorra's claim at all. Instead he looked through the book with enthusiasm.

"This is incredible," he said as he took the book to his cluttered desk, motioning to Ulquiorra to take a chair in front of it. "Of course I would need validation."

Ulquiorra replied, "Keep the book in your possession. Eventually new images will appear."

Urahara smiled. "That would be marvelous."

Leaving the book open on his desk, the page blank, he looked back at Ulquiorra.

"Let' say that what you claim is true," he leaned forward, "What exactly do you wish me to do about it?"

He met the man's gaze and replied, "I want you to place me in a coma so that I can enter the story and get her back."

Urahara let out a low whistle and glanced over to his assistant, who had remained seated by the door. Looking back at Ulquiorra he said, "What makes you think I would do such a thing? After all that would be highly unethical, not to mention illegal. I could get brought up on murder charges if something went wrong."

"Dr. Kurosaki," he said low, "Said that you were not averse to stepping outside accepted medical practices to get what you want."

"Isshin recommended me?" he placed his hand on his chest, "I didn't know he trusted me so much."

"He doesn't," Ulquiorra was blunt, "He only mentioned you by mistake. I took it upon myself to find you."

Urahara laughed, "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Most people in the medical field do not condone my work. Still," he looked again to Tessai. "There are other more acceptable means, such as deep hypnosis, that can possibly bring about what you desire."

Ulquiorra unconsciously leaned closer to the desk.

"I will do anything," he said enthusiastically, "Pay any price…"

"No need to bring money into this," Urahara said. "The research value of this alone is priceless. Yet there would still be risks."

Ulquiorra nodded. "I understand."

"Do you?" Urahara asked; his bearing now deadly serious. "Your wife is very content in her new life. If you enter the story and try to convince her that it is all an illusion, she may not take so kindly to you. And then of course there is this vampire hunter. He seems a little territorial, if you know what I mean. What if he decides you are a threat?"

"I can deal with him."

"You may believe that, but he is the hero of this story, and your wife has endowed him with many abilities, some exaggerated, but still deadly if you cross him," Urahara sat back. "And I believe that if he kills you in the book, you will die here as well."

"I have nothing to live for if I can't get her back," Ulquiorra said determinedly.

"You may feel that way now…"

"She is all I have," he replied. "And I will not let this man have her."

"Okay, so if you survive this man, Grimmjow, what happens if she refuses to return?"

In a sudden movement Ulquiorra sat erect. That couldn't happen. Orihime loved him. She only had to remember that and then she would return.

"I do not believe she would stay."

Urahara stared at him long and hard.

"Ulquiorra," he finally spoke again, "This world she created is rather dangerous. Have you even read her other books?"

He bristled, "Of course I have. She is my wife, and though I do not like her infatuation with Grimmjow, I support her work."

Urahara paused, "I need to know more if I am to ensure your safety. Please tell me everything you can. Your life together, what led to her creating the story, things like that."

Ulquiorra sighed and gathering his thoughts began to speak. He lost track of time as he told their story.

The story of Jess.

The Intruder.

Grimmjow's creation.

All of it was painful, and he was exhausted when he finally stopped. Urahara sat with his hands folded on his desk. He looked at the book lying open, took in the new images that had magically appeared while they had talked, and said calmly, "Your wife has created this man as her savior, you do realize that?"

Ulquiorra nodded. As much as it pained him, he knew that undeniable truth. "I failed to protect her," he whispered.

"You were working late to provide for her and your son," Urahara replied honestly. "She may not see that because of her pain, but in her heart I believe she knows."

"It doesn't matter."

"I suppose it doesn't," Urahara replied. "So she created Grimmjow to fight all the monsters that plagued her soul. And he has done quite well," he glanced down again, "Yet I can see doubts in her thoughts. She is confused. Her love for you, and now her feelings for this character are in conflict. Yet is she had to choose, she may not wish to return. This world holds a lot of pain, and she has successfully avoided dealing with it for two years now."

Ulquiorra looked down. When he spoke his voice was low and hoarse. The emotions he tried to mask overwhelmed him, and he couldn't keep it hidden any longer.

"Get me into that story and I will convince her to return," he said. "Her life is here, and when those pages run out I fear I will run out of time as well. I couldn't save her before, but now," he glanced back at Urahara, "I will do everything in my power to be the real life hero she needs."

Urahara smiled ruefully.

"I can do it," he stated. "But I will need to monitor you carefully. If something goes wrong, I will pull you out of the hypnosis."

"Understood," Ulquiorra suppressed his relief.

"Then let's begin," the doctor rose to his feet and nodded to Tessai.

* * *

Ulquiorra lay back in the bed. Urahara had given him a drug that was supposed to relax his body. His assistant, Tessai, began the hypnosis that would place him in a deep state of rest, resembling that of a coma. His breathing would slow, and his brain and muscles would go into something like a state of hibernation. He would be paralyzed so that he couldn't harm himself, but if Urahara needed to he would be able to inject him with another medication that would rouse him immediately.

The book lay open on the table beside the bed, and in Ulquiorra's hand was the blue kitty that had belonged to Jess. The scientist had suggested an object that tied Orihime to the story, and believed that the cat was in fact linked to the character she had created. Jess' protector had become Orihime's. The blue kitty somehow transformed into Grimmjow in her mind. Now it was his gateway into her world, and he gripped it tightly until the drugs took effect, and he fell into the trance that would lead him to his wife.

* * *

Ulquiorra felt himself falling. It was part of the process, he thought, but then things grew muddled and he wondered what process that was. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, and he became very aware of every beat. He could feel the blood flowing through his veins, and it filled him with a vitality he had not felt in a long time. His senses became hyperaware and he gasped deeply as he awoke to a darkened room.

Sitting up he reached for his head to ease the pain that now encompassed him. He could still hear his heart racing, could still feel his blood pounding, and his senses remained alert. Around him he smelled something odd. Coppery almost, like blood. He threw his feet over the side of the bed. Slowly he stood.

The room was not Urahara's. Even in the dark he could see that. His vision in fact was amazing, seeing through the shroud of night with startling clarity. Slowly he turned and glanced back at his bed. He was surprised to find someone lying there asleep. For a moment he thought maybe it was Orihime, but his senses kicked in quickly. That would be impossible. Orihime was with Grimmjow. He was somewhere else, another character, but whom?

He reached out to wake the sleeping figure, but the body he touched was cold. He recoiled, backing up and finding a light. Turning on the lamp beside the bed he groaned as he looked back to the bed. He was greeted with a naked female form. She lay still, but he could see the trail of blood that ran from a wound in her exposed neck.

Suddenly she rolled over and stretched. A smile lit her face when she noticed him. It was impossible. She was cold; dead cold. Yet here she was smiling and alive. Her naked body called out to him, and he felt an odd pull to go back to her, his own nude body responding on its own accord.

"The night's still young," she purred as she came to her knees before him, her bared breasts pressing against his chest. "We still have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves, and my body is already regenerating. You can have more if you desire."

He stared at her completely at a loss. In his mouth though, he tasted something that should have been unpleasant. Something he should retreat from, because human beings did not partake of such things.

Blood - this woman's blood, he realized as his stomach turned. He felt sick and his head began to swim.

"Are you okay," she grew concerned. Reaching out she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Cain, baby, you're okay aren't you?"

His eyes grew wide and he shrugged off her hand.

"What did you call me?" he asked in a panic.

"Cain," she looked worried. "That is your name."

He backed away from her. It was impossible. He knew he would be a character in Orihime's book, but this…this was too much for even him. He turned away and looked about the room. Spying a mirror he walked over and stared at his reflection. In Orihime's story, vampires could still cast a reflection, and when he looked into the mirror he saw his face. Yet it was different. His green eyes were reptilian, with slits for the pupils, and running from the lower lids to his jaw were green markings that resembled tears.

The bible story he had heard several times before screamed in his head:

_Cain said to the L__ord__: "My punishment is too great to bear. Look, you have now banished me from the ground. I must avoid you and be a constant wanderer on the earth. Anyone may kill me at sight." _

_Not so! The L__ord__ said to him. If anyone kills Cain, Cain shall be avenged seven times. So the L__ord__ put a mark__on Cain, so that no one would kill him at sight.*_

The mark of Cain. This was that mark. It made sense that the mark God cast on him would resemble tears, for he should have faced sorrow. He had killed his brother out of jealousy and been cast from his home by his creator.

Now no man could touch him or face the wrath of God. He was immortal, and that immortality was due to the fact that he continued to spill blood to feed his thirst for power.

"Impossible," Ulquiorra whispered.

Did Orihime despise him so much that she would subconsciously cast him as the most evil villain in her story? Was he the antithesis of her beloved Grimmjow?

He hung his head and the pain of the last month washed through him. The situation had become hopeless. How would he ever convince her to return? He was everything she feared and hated wrapped up into one character. Yet if he couldn't succeed he would lose her.

Looking back up, he stared at his reflection.

"I will find you Orihime," he whispered, "And I will find a way to get you back."

* * *

*Genesis 3:13-15


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **So now things begin to get complicated. And for those of you who may have been waiting for bad-ass Ulquiorra to finally show his face you should be pleased by the developments of this chapter.

Just a little clarification about a few things based on some of the reviews. In this story Orihime is avoiding facing her painful past. In a way she if like an addict and Grimmjow is her fix. Being with him makes her forget her pain, whereas Ulquiorra is the cold hard reality she wishes to avoid. As with any addict, one continues abusing until being on the drugs (or whatever the addiction) becomes more uncomfortable than dealing with reality. So drawing Ulquiorra as the villain is not as much a sign that she despises him, but more so an indication that she knows he will bring her pain because he will force her to deal with Jess' death, and this story is all about her need to reconcile her past and deal with the pain.

With that said, I want to thank all those who reviewed. I have been very busy the past week (both mentally and physically) so I did not respond as much as I would have liked. Still, I want to give a big thanks to my regular readers and hello to any new ones. Your comments and insights are so appreciated and helpful. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

_And check out my profile for a link to a picture by **Walis** for this story called "Take On Me"_

* * *

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Ulquiorra stood by the large picture window that was the focal point of Cain's office. The glass was treated with a chemical that blocked the UV rays from penetrating the room, so he could enjoy the sun at high noon if he desired, and face none of the effects the heavenly object cast on his kind.

His kind.

Vampires.

It still stung; the painful realization that when Orihime had imagined a face for her villain, it was his that had come to mind. He had suspected that she had blamed him for what happened two years earlier, but to face that indisputable truth had pained him more than even losing Jess. He had clung to the hope that they could work past this tragedy, but now he feared he was fighting a battle he had already lost.

No, as long as he had a breath of life within him, he would continue this struggle for her heart. And that fight required skills that were completely foreign to him in his old life. He was a vampire and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was a hunter. While playing this part he may as well utilize the power that was Cain's - a power stronger than that of a mere mortal like this hunter.

So he had spent the first two days in this strange world finding out all he could, the facts that Orihime had left out of her novels. Cain, as the creator of the vampire race, may be the main antagonist in her story, but much of his life was a mystery. He understood that Cain was a vicious killer and would stop at nothing to get what he desired. The vampire had an extremely jealous nature. This much was evident in the murder of his own brother, a premeditated act born from Cain's anger over the Lord's rejection of his offering of sacrifice.

Ulquiorra did not understand how exactly Cain became a vampire, but whatever the reasoning, Cain had become immortal as a result, and those that he turned to his side shared in that life. They were endowed with powers that dwarfed that of ordinary man, and considered themselves to be the superior race of beings. Ulquiorra had tested those powers over the past few days. He understood now how strong Cain was and knew exactly how to use that to his advantage.

However, using Cain's power came at a price. The vampire's abilities were infused with Cain's passionate nature. Whenever Ulquiorra utilized those abilities that made Cain so strong, he was flooded with emotions; dark and dangerous feelings that threatened his sanity and control.

Ulquiorra had spent much of his life burying his own emotions. He had mastered self control at a young age and when he had met Orihime, his mask was impenetrable. Even after she had brought him from that existence, he still struggled with expressing himself. He hated displaying emotion because he believed it showed weakness and made one vulnerable. Yet if he were to get her back, he would need Cain's strength, but utilizing that strength pulled Ulquiorra further and further from his own personality, and made the risk of losing himself in this story a very real possibility.

A cough from behind him shook him from his thoughts and he turned to see one of Cain's two most trusted men standing in the doorway.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me, Jushiro," he asked as he walked over to the desk in the center of the room and sat down.

Jushiro Ukitake had been with Cain almost from the beginning. He was a kind man, and Ulquiorra was learning that each vampire, though a bloodthirsty killer, still retained much of their former personalities from before they were turned. Jushiro was calm, cool under pressure, and pleasant, but if crossed Ulquiorra knew the man was one of the fiercest fighters Cain had under his command. He had to be to have grown so trusted by the vampire.

Ukitake sat across from him and spoke softly, "We have lost ten more last night."

Ulquiorra nodded. Grimmjow and the hunters had stepped up their efforts, and more vampires were being executed than ever before. Still he knew the prize the blue-haired hunter was truly after, and part of him thought to invite the man into an open battle if it meant he could get to Orihime. Still he knew if he killed Grimmjow, Orihime would never listen to him. His only chance was to get her away from him and convince her that this world was not real and the hunter just a figment of her imagination.

"Maybe it is time to do away with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez once and for all," Jushiro said as he held Ulquiorra's eyes.

"No," he said as he returned the other man's stare. "Grimmjow is mine. I do not want anyone else touching him. Is that understood?"

Jushiro nodded. "Then what do you wish to do?"

"Tell me about this woman," he asked. He had sent Ukitake to find out all he could about Orihime and her whereabouts. "The one he has taken up with."

Ukitake sat back and spoke, "No one knows where she came from, but she is living with the hunter, and it appears she is of value to him."

"And is she accompanying him on his hunts?"

"Not all the time," he replied. "But she has killed when the situation warranted it. Apparently she possesses some talent."

He rose to his feet and turned back to the window. Turning back to Jushiro he said, "I desire this woman. Maybe it is time to pay Grimmjow a visit."

"You have plenty of other, more willing women, Cain," Jushiro remarked. "Why not take one of them for your pleasure."

"I do not believe I have to justify my actions to you," Ulquiorra said coldly.

If there was one thing he understood about Cain it was that the vampire was used to taking what he wanted and no one told him no. So on the occasion that one of his top two said something to the contrary, it was completely in character to remind them of that fact. Yet he could feel that trait becoming more and more comfortable with each passing moment.

"When do you wish to pay the hunter a visit?" Jushiro asked, his voice holding only a hint of chastisement.

"Today is Sunday," he remarked, "How about _we_ do the hunting tonight?"

Jushiro smiled and his fangs were evident. He may be a kind man, but the blood-lust turned even the gentlest of them into monsters.

"I will inform the others," he said and turned to leave.

As he walked through the door a woman entered. She was the one who he had awoken to find in his bed a few days earlier, and she seemed to warm it quite often. Slowly she made her way over to him. He stood with his back to her as he stared out the window. She brought her hands around his chest and purred in his ear, "It's been a few days Cain. Don't you love me anymore?"

Love, he wanted to laugh, Cain knew nothing of that emotion. The man cared only for himself. And this woman, with her large breasts and ginger hair, was only a poor substitute for Orihime. Still, as she leaned against him he could feel the pull of her blood as it pulsed through her veins. The blood-lust was the hardest of all Cain's needs to dismiss. It went against Ulquiorra's nature as a human to partake in it, yet for Cain it was a matter of survival. And now that he was Cain, he needed to satisfy it or else weaken and die. As Urahara had mentioned before he entered this story, if he died here he would die in his world as well.

Against his will, his canines began to elongate as his blood-lust became unbearable. Fighting it was foolish, Ulquiorra reasoned. The woman wasn't real. None of this was real, so partaking in it would only be akin to allowing oneself to perform fantastical feats in a dream such as flying. When he woke up it would be as if it never happened. Yet he still could not completely reconcile himself to the act.

"I know you want me," her hands lowered to his waist. "Why deny yourself the pleasure when I am more than willing."

Ulquiorra´s vision blurred as she grabbed his crotch. His body responded to her sexual invitation, and his blood burned with an even greater desire. He had to have her. Denying himself would be foolish. He hissed as a painful mix of pleasure and longing surged through him and he dropped his guard, unable to resist the need for her blood.

In a flash he turned in her arms, his fangs drawn. She tilted her neck to give him easier access and he sunk his teeth into her soft flesh. Euphoria engulfed him and the heady rush was more intoxicating than anything he had ever experienced before in his life. Yet even as he satisfied his lust, he cursed himself. It was wrong, and it was disloyal to Orihime. So when the woman began to unfasten his belt, he grabbed her hands and stilled her actions.

"I need to get ready for tonight," he spoke against her neck. His tongue played along the delicate flesh, sealing the puncture wound from his bite.

Her breathing was harsh, and her passion not completely sated. Yet she understood what he was telling her.

"I suppose I will have to wait," she whispered. "But when you return I will be looking for an easing to my own hunger."

Her lips found his and she kissed him soundly. Taking that for now, she pulled back and turned to leave. He stood rooted to the floor. Part of him wished to go after her and take her rather forcibly. He knew she would welcome him, and the tryst would be just as exhilarating as fulfilling his blood-lust had been earlier.

However he was not in a position to indulge beyond what he had already done. Dream or not, he could not forget that he loved Orihime, and that he had vowed to remain faithful to her in marriage. Taking a deep, calming breath, he shakily ran his fingers through his hair and cooled his libido. His focus needed to be on the task at hand. After all this world and these people were not real. It was something he needed to remember if he was going to come out of this situation alive and with his sanity intact. It was a dangerous game he was playing, but he was willing to go to whatever lengths it took to bring Orihime home once more.

* * *

Orihime stared at Grimmjow as he slept. Today was Sunday, and Sunday he did not hunt. Sundays he reserved for Cain, he had told her a few weeks ago. Today though, she wished to make him forget even Cain. Leaning down she kissed his temple, and then trailed a path to his ears, where she playfully traced his lobe with her tongue. He groaned softly, made no effort to move. She smiled and continued her slow and torturous path down his neck before moving lower.

Finally having enough, Grimmjow turned and flipped her over onto her back. Grinning he said, "You are insatiable. Didn't you get enough last night."

She was breathless as she looked up at him. He nuzzled against her and found his way to her chest, and it wasn't long before they fell into the familiar rhythm. She loved her moments with him. He was a passionate and sensual person, and his lovemaking was so different from…

She fell out of rhythm and he stopped long enough to ask if he had done something wrong. She reassured him that all was well, but her mind grew distracted by that annoying thought that there was someone else - someone that she had danced this dance with before, someone that she belonged to long before Grimmjow.

"Orihime," he panted in her ear, "What's the matter."

"I'm sorry," she said, and tried to push her distracted thoughts aside. Resuming the dance once more with him, she whispered, "I'm all yours."

Grimmjow kissed her deeply and resumed his quickening pace until they both found the fulfillment they were looking for in each others arms.

* * *

"So anywhere in particular you wish to go?" he asked as they dressed later.

Most of the day had been spent in bed, but that was due to Grimmjow's hunting. He was out most of the night. His hours mimicked those of the creatures he hunted.

"Maybe a walk along the waterfront," she smiled as she straightened her dress and fixed her hair.

"Last time we did that we were attacked by almost an entire coven," he remarked as he sheathed Pantera, "Any other ideas?"

"Well," she thought about it. "There's the park. Maybe we could take a carriage ride."

He groaned, "Do you really need to do something so sappy?"

"Sappy?" she teased. "It's romantic."

"I am not romantic," he replied bluntly.

"You could try," she smiled. "It wouldn't hurt."

"I have an image to uphold," he placed the shotgun on his back.

"Do you really need that?" she asked.

Grimmjow looked at her, his expression serious, "Vampires don't abide by the rules. If they decide to attack, I do not want to be caught unprepared."

"I suppose," she said. Her own gun was in her purse, and the familiar knife in its place at her side. "It just would be nice to try and be a normal couple for one night."

He looked at her a moment before relenting, "Okay a carriage ride won't kill me."

Orihime smiled and gave him a light kiss.

"My hero."

"Yeah," he grinned as he gave a playful swat on her behind, "And don't you forget it."

* * *

The carriage ride was calm and Orihime wished moments like this could last forever. When he wanted Grimmjow could be a real gentleman. Of coarse she was drawn to his rather bold and daring side, but this was a special treat that she treasured just as much. She lay in his arms as the carriage made its way along the path and through the many cherry blossom trees that lined either side.

"It's so beautiful, she remarked dreamily. "Even at night, when the trees are harder to see, it still is remarkable."

He squeezed her against him and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"If you get into stuff like this," he teased, but she knew he appreciated such things as well.

His tough guy image was just a part of him. The part he wanted the world to see. After all, he had told her one night, caring for things made one vulnerable, and beauty could easily be destroyed. Orihime knew that taking her in had placed him at risk as well. As much as he didn't want attachments, he had allowed her a special place in his life, and that now made him vulnerable.

Suddenly the horse attached to carriage began to whine and dance about, its head thrown back and its eyes crazed.

"Shit," Grimmjow's hand went to the hilt of Pantera, but before he could react the driver was thrown viciously from the carriage by a figure with incredible strength. The man's neck was broken before he even slammed into a nearby tree.

Rising to his feet Grimmjow grabbed the shotgun instead and fired at the attacker sending the vampire flying from the driver's seat.

"Stay down Orihime," he said firmly to her.

The carriage was quickly surrounded by more vampires, but none attacked after there comrade was shot. Grimmjow continued to hold his shotgun ready, but remained still as well. Suddenly a white-haired man with a pleasant smile broke from the group.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he said as he came to a stop several feet away. "What a surprise to see you out in such an open and unprotected place as this."

"As about as surprising as it is to see you out from beneath Cain's skirts," Grimmjow replied calmly.

The man laughed and said, "Still such a sharp tongue. Nothing changes does it?"

"No, I guess not Jushiro," Grimmjow tensed and Orihime knew he was set to react. "So why are you here," he asked, "And why with such an escort?"

"You have something that Cain wants," another man joined the white-haired vampire.

His smile was playful, and Orihime could tell he found this all very amusing. Still there was something in his gaze that let her know that he was just as bloodthirsty as the rest of Cain's men, he just hid it better.

"Cain took everything of value a long time ago," Grimmjow pointed the weapon at the other man.

"It would seem you have acquired something new," he smiled and revealed sharp fangs. "Something that Cain desires to possess."

"You're a fucking piece of shit, you know that Shunsui," Grimmjow yelled.

"You hurt my feelings Grimmjow," the man feigned being upset. "Didn't your mother teach you better, than to use such filthy language?"

Grimmjow yelled a string of expletives, but he refused to leave his place at Orihime's side. The vampire, Shunsui, only laughed harder.

"Even the baddest of the bad are still mamma's boys at heart," he inclined his head towards the tree line, "Wouldn't you agree Cain?"

Grimmjow cocked the gun and screamed, "Cain you fucker, are you out there?"

The area became still and suddenly a man walked into their midst. He was slender, and not as tall as his companions, but he had an air of authority that made him grander than all present. He stopped beside the two men and locked eyes with Grimmjow, before turning his gaze to her.

His eyes glowed golden, and his skin was pale, but Orihime could make out the markings on his face. The markings God himself had given the vampire at the beginning of man.

"I will kill you," Grimmjow hissed as he aimed the gun and fired.

Cain held up his hand and the silver shot seemed to hit an invisible wall and fall harmlessly to the ground. Before Grimmjow could fire another shot he was flung through the air, slamming hard against the ground. Cain stared coldly, his hand outstretched. Just a simple flick of his fingers had disarmed the hunter.

Grimmjow began to rise to his feet but he was quickly surrounded by the other vampires. They stood back just enough to give him space to stand, but nothing else. Still none attacked him.

Cain walked slowly over to the carriage and met her gaze. His eyes burned into hers and he said softly, almost tenderly, "Orihime, I have missed you."

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at Orihime. It had been over a month that he had watched her lying still in her hospital bed. Now, seeing her so vibrant with life, he had to fight the urge to run to her and take her into his arms.

Yet here, in this place, he was still a stranger to her. The question in her gaze only confirmed that. She looked from him, to Grimmjow, and then back again. Her eyes narrowed and he knew she was angry. He had expected many things, anger one of them, but the nine millimeter that she raised and pointed at him took him by surprise.

The shot fired at close range, and before he could react his arm was blown clear off at the elbow. The pain was excruciating, but he never flinched. Instead his eyes remained focused on hers, even as he felt the UV making its way up his arm, eating away at the remaining flesh. He concentrated on the light and envisioned extinguishing it. The air about him grew heavy and dark and he watched as Orihime trembled, the gun still grasped tightly in her hand. Her eyes widened in disbelief as the light faded completely. His arm was still a mangled mess, but he had more pressing issues to attend to first.

"Drop the gun Orihime," his voice was cool and demanding.

She shook her head, but he could see the tears begin to run down her cheeks. She wanted to resist him, and she fought his command with all her strength, yet the fact that she could not break from his will left her devastated.

He only continued to stare, his remaining hand outstretched. "Give me the gun Orihime."

"No," she whispered. Still her hand lowered just enough, and against her will she placed the weapon onto his palm.

"Thank you," he said.

He held out the gun and Jushiro stepped forward, taking it from him. Ulquiorra continued to hold Orihime's gaze. Even as his arm began to grow new bone and flesh, he was more concerned with her. She though looked away. Her eyes on the mending flesh.

"I plan to take you home, Orihime," he spoke calmly.

Her eyes flew back to his and she replied boldly, "Never."

"You can come willingly," he motioned to Shunsui who walked over to where Grimmjow stood, his own blades drawn as well, "Or I can force you."

She stared a moment at him and then looked back to Grimmjow obviously deciding what she should do.

"Don't give in to him Orihime," Grimmjow yelled. Pantera stood ready and the vampires surrounding him backed up enough to give him and Shunsui room.

"Shunsui has millennia of experience," Ulquiorra spoke coldly, his eyes still on Orihime's. "He will kill Grimmjow."

She shook her head.

"I can fend for myself," Grimmjow spat. "Get out of here."

Orihime glanced about, maybe looking for someone to swoop in and save her and the hunter. Ulquiorra knew enough to realize that if he did not act fast such a thing was a real possibility. After all, even if she didn't realize it, she called the shots in this world. She controlled fate.

"No one is coming," he lied as he tried to crush her resolve. "And even if Grimmjow can take Shunsui, there are plenty more willing to step in and avenge their fallen brothers and sisters."

He hated to do this to her, but the situation was desperate, and he needed to get her away from here. Holding out his now completely restored hand, Ulquiorra said again, "Come with me."

"You will leave him alone," she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Don't trust him Orihime," Grimmjow yelled. "He's a lying sack of shit."

Ulquiorra was so tired of this man. He would have liked to kill him himself. Still he knew what had to be done if he wished to get Orihime to come home. Looking to the other vampires he gave a signal and all vanished except for Jushiro and Shunsui.

"Now," he turned to Orihime, "Will you come with me?"

She looked at Grimmjow and then cried out, "I'm so sorry."

Reaching for Ulquiorra she stepped from the carriage. He almost sighed from the pleasure of her touch, but held his emotions in check. Taking her into his arms he smiled minutely. At least he now had her in his possession.

Turning he looked at Grimmjow, "I will spare you for now."

And with that he vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes:** Started a new story - a crack fic for my beta **lilarin** for her birthday - called **_Idle Hands_**. It is a welcome break from the serious nature of this story, but I have not abandoned this one. I have many chapters written for _Pane_ already and it is just a matter of editing.

Thanks to all who review the last chapter. Please let me know what you thought of this one - and if you need something lighthearted in contrast, please check out the other story.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Ulquiorra closed the doors to his office and stared at his wife. She stood tall and firm. Her time in Grimmjow's company had changed her, and he tried to decide whether or not he liked this change, even though it made his task of convincing her to abandon this world that much harder to do. Slowly he made his way over to her and reached for her arms. She backed up a step and he dropped his hands, as he hid the disappointment her rejection caused him.

"Orihime," he began calmly. "Do you know who I am?"

She stared a moment and then said with disgust, "You are Cain, the cursed son of Adam."

He met her gaze and said, "Look deeper."

Once more she stared at him; this time longer. Yet when she spoke her voice still held disdain, "I don't know what it is you wish me to see, but it is no different than before."

So much resolve, he realized. She had no idea who he really was. Her memories of him were completely buried somewhere in her brain, and he wondered if he would ever be able to unearth them. It was obvious that revealing that he was her husband and that this world was of her own design would only push her further away. Once more he was at a loss.

Breaking eye contact he walked over to the large picture window and stared out into the night. When he spoke his voice was low, "I guess we just have to start all over again."

"I don't understand," she replied.

He turned and looked at her once more. They had taken it slow in college when they had first met, but he didn't have the luxury of time. It was inevitable that if he remained here too long he would lose himself just as she had done.

"I want you to see me for who I really am," he walked back to where she stood. "You need to see beyond this exterior…"

"You're a vampire," she remained still, unmoving as he approached. "There is nothing to see beyond that reality."

He reached out and played with a strand of her auburn hair. It was as soft as he remembered and he closed his eyes for a moment, pretending that things were not so complicated. Opening his eyes he said softly, "There is much more to me than you realize, Orihime."

She finally pulled away. Wrapping her arms around her waist she replied, "I do not wish to know anything about you."

"I suppose for now that is a natural consequence of our situation," he walked over to his desk and called for Jushiro. Looking back up at her he continued, "But in time, I will make you see me – the real me."

She gave no response and as Jushiro entered the room and he said, "It would seem that Orihime is still distraught over the night's events. Please take her to her room and see that she is taken care of."

Jushiro nodded and led Orihime away. Ulquiorra sank down into his chair and buried his face in his hands. This was a complete mess. Back at Urahara's it had seemed so simple – enter her dream world and bring her back. Yet now, faced with the reality of the situation, he understood that it was anything but simple.

* * *

Orihime lay on the bed in her new room. She had spent the past hour looking for any way to escape, but the place was sealed tight. Even a bolt on the door prevented her from leaving, and the windows were unbreakable. Now, exhausted emotionally as well as physically, she slipped into the nightgown provided her, and climbed under the covers. Tomorrow she would try again.

She thought of Grimmjow and wondered if he was okay, and if Cain had truly kept his word. Yet why should he? He had no reason to spare the hunter other than to toy with him further. She had no idea why Cain hated Grimmjow so much. It was strange the way he insisted on taking from Grimmjow all the things he loved - first his mother, and now her.

She felt her cheeks flush at the assumption, but she felt it was safe to believe he loved her. And she loved him. Yet there was something about Cain, something that she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing earlier. Because when she looked into his eyes, eyes that had returned to a beautiful shade of green, she felt something in her heart. She was drawn to him and she didn't know if it was part of his hypnotic power over her, or sincere feelings. Either way she didn't want to find out.

Cain was the enemy, and if she bided her time, eventually Grimmjow would find a way to get her away from him. And then the vampire would die, and she and Grimmjow could be free of all of this craziness.

* * *

Night and day were reversed in this world, and it took Ulquiorra a little getting used to. Now, three days after his introduction to this life, he had adapted quite well. Sitting around the large table that stood at the center of a rather enormous dining room, he ate his meal and listened to the various reports and observations from those creatures that made up Cain's inner circle. Orihime had been brought from her room as well, and many of the vampires eyed her suspiciously, some with open hostility.

"So Cain," a small girl with pink hair and a mischievous smile leaned on the arm of his chair and tugged at his sleeve. Her eyes though were on Orihime who sat directly across from him. "When you gonna turn her?"

Orihime paused, her glass with water poised at her lips. He met her gaze and said coolly, "I have no intention of turning her."

"So you're just going to torture us with her presence," Zaraki Kenpachi, the guardian of the pink-haired child at his side spoke up. His voice was cold and menacing. "You're just asking for trouble."

Ulquiorra laid his fork against his plate and stared at the man.

"No one touches Orihime or they will answer to me," he said with authority.

"Oh Cain has a new girlfriend," the child, Yachiru danced with glee, clapping her hands in delight.

A scorn filled laugh broke the child's revelry. "Honestly Yachiru," Rangiku, the ginger-haired beauty that he had satisfied his blood-lust with less than a day ago, looked to Orihime. "Why would Cain even bother with her, other than to make that hunter Jaegerjaquez squirm further? After all he has more desirable women to warm his bed."

"Rangiku," Jushiro chastised, "Yachiru may be centuries old, but she is still a child at heart. Please censure yourself."

The woman gave a dissatisfied grunt and then picked up her wine glass and drank deeply. Kenpachi finished his meal and spoke again, "So are you going to let us take that son of a bitch out once and for all?"

Ulquiorra looked to Orihime. She had placed her hands in her lap, but her eyes met his and he could see her silent plea for Grimmjow's life. He sighed and said dismissively, "Grimmjow serves a purpose. Leave him for now. I will deal with him in my own time."

"That's okay Kenny," Yachiru bounded over and crawled into the man's lap. "There's plenty of other hunters out there that are just as much fun to play with."

Beside him Jushiro laughed, "Such a sweet girl isn't she?"

Ulquiorra could see that Orihime was confused by the conversation as well as the vampire's interactions. One thing he had quickly discovered was that this group was close knit, and even though they could be bloodthirsty killers, even little Yachiru, they still valued each other as family. It stood in such contrast to the savage nature of their existence, but at one point they had all been living humans. Even cursed to this way of life they still desired the bonds that all humans enjoyed.

With his meal now done, he stood and looked to Orihime, "I wish to go for a walk, and I desire your company."

He heard Rangiku mumbled her unhappiness, while Yachiru laughed again. Orihime stood as well and waited as he walked around the table and then placing his hand on her elbow led her from the room towards the magnificent gardens that surrounded the estate in which Cain lived.

* * *

Orihime strolled through the lush gardens with Cain. He had released her arm once they had left the company of the other vampires, but he remained close by her side. The earlier meal had been so odd and not what she had expected at all from such despicable creatures.

"That child, Yachiru," she asked, "How old is she?"

He looked ahead and answered, "She was eight years old when she was turned."

His voice was cool and she struggled to determine what emotions, if any, he felt.

"Yes, but how long ago was that?" she pressed.

He stopped and finally met her gaze.

"Over three hundred years ago," he stared at her. "Her family had died, and she faced starvation and eventual death. Kenpachi felt pity for her and turned her."

She shivered involuntarily.

"That's horrible."

"How is that?" he asked.

"To be so young," she started but then grew anxious under his scrutinizing gaze. "And now she is a…well she is damned…"

"She has a family and all her needs are met," his voice remained even. "Hell Jushiro feeds her so much candy I fear her teeth will fall out. And how pathetic would that be," his mouth turned up ever so slightly at the corners, "A vampire with no teeth."

She laughed before she could stop herself, and then quickly regained her composure. Cain was the enemy. She would be wise to not forget that just because he was being pleasant company.

He turned and began to walk again.

"This garden is beautiful," she spoke again.

He nodded but remained silent.

"What a shame that you can't enjoy it in the daylight," she added.

"Sunlight is an inconvenience at times," he replied. "It taxes me to stay out for long periods, but with proper precautions I can enjoy the grounds whenever I please."

"Then why did the bullets destroy your arm?"

She noticed he flexed the fingers of his right arm, the one that had regenerated so quickly the other night.

"I believe you already know the answer to that," his voice was cool. "Concentrated UV is deadly."

"I suppose even at the time I did not believe it would be that easy to kill you," she replied skeptically.

"True," he stopped and bent over a peonies bush. Inhaling deeply he continued, "But the whole incident was quite dramatic wouldn't you say?"

Once more he caught her off guard. He was teasing her, and she could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Do you like peonies?" he asked as he stood erect again.

She stared at the flowers. Even in the dark, with only the moonlight to illuminate them, she could see the pale pink petals.

"They are my favorite," she replied. Forgetting who she was with she continued, "If I were to get married I believe I would like a simple bouquet made from this exact shade."

She caught the subtle shift in his body. Her words had made him tense, but she didn't know why. Clearing his throat he said, "I could have the gardener cut some for you, to place in your room…"

"You don't need to do that," she grew angry with herself for letting her guard slip so easily. "It's not really my room, and I don't want anything to sway me to believe differently."

He paused, and the good mood that he had created dissipated. Turning he began to walk again.

"Your home is with me Orihime," his voice was low and soft. "The sooner you understand that the better for all concerned."

Silence fell over them and they walked the remainder of the path without saying another word. And when they returned he called for Jushiro again. The man greeted her warmly, Yachiru in tow.

"Kenny went out hunting," she declared. "But Jushiro stayed behind with me." She came up close and motioned for Orihime to bend down. Whispering in her ear she continued, "But he can be rather boring at times. You look like fun. Wanna play some games?"

Orihime couldn't reconcile the fact that this child was a killer. So she pushed it from her mind.

"I suppose that is up to Cain," she replied.

"Oh come on Cain," Yachiru pleaded. "Let me play with your new girlfriend."

He stood silent a moment and then replied, "I have work to do. Just don't damage her Yachiru," his voice was even and Orihime couldn't tell if he was teasing or not.

The girl squealed and grabbed Orihime's arm. "Come on, my playroom is this way."

Orihime followed the child, but not without glancing back at Cain. He met her eyes and then walked away to his office. He was a confusing man, but that confusion could be deadly if she let him get too close. Better to keep him at a distance.

* * *

Ulquiorra paced behind the closed doors of his office. His frustration at Orihime's stubbornness left him agitated. The walk in the garden had been pleasant enough, and for a brief moment he had forgotten that they were now characters in a story. Instead he felt freer with her than he had in a long time, and he wished it could have lasted forever. Yet Orihime was not ready for that. She resisted his attempts at humor, and his gentle nudging of her memories.

The peonies were her favorite. He knew that when he stopped and bent down to smell them. So he purposely asked her about them, and her response had stung. _If she were to get married_, she had said. Their marriage was lost to her, yet he remembered it vividly. Her remark made all the more painful because she had indeed had a bouquet with the exact flower arrangement she had so innocently revealed to him in the garden.

They had been so young when they had married, then life had thrown them a tragedy that they were unprepared for, and now she was lost to him and their vows simply a memory. However he had no intention of forgetting. He would fight for her with everything he had, and that fight was made difficult by his role in this world. As a vampire he struggled with desires far darker than those of mortal men, and as long as he was Cain, those desires would continue to wreak havoc in his life.

These unnatural desires, all carnal in nature, were consuming at times, and Ulquiorra couldn't simply ignore them. The lust for blood left him physically pained. Just being around Orihime roused a desire in him that he had to work to suppress, less he pin her down and drink his fill.

It disgusted him, but more so left him terrified. He couldn't allow himself to do such a thing. He worried that if allowed this beast inside of him to emerge, he would quickly lose himself to Cain, and all his efforts would be for naught. He came here to get Orihime and bring her home, yet while she remained in this household, he was the only person who could keep her safe. If he gave in and Cain took control, Orihime's life would be in peril, both here and in their world as well.

* * *

Yachiru bounded from one activity to another. Orihime tried to keep up, as she flitted from dolls, to stuffed toys, to puzzles, and games. No toy was left untouched as the child enthusiastically shared everything she had. Admittedly Orihime enjoyed the time with the little girl, and after a while she forgot that the sweet, pink-haired cherub was really a bloodthirsty killer like all the other vampires in this world.

It seemed impossible that the child could transform into a monster that would suck the life blood from its unsuspecting host, yet Cain had not denied what the girl was, and Orihime knew that vampires had to satisfy their bloodlust or they would die.

Still, with Yachiru now asleep beside her, wrapped in her princess comforter, her thumb in her mouth, Orihime cast aside those thoughts and simply enjoyed the comfort of holding a small child close. It felt oddly familiar to her, yet she had no experience with children. At least as far as she could remember, and for the first time since her life and Grimmjow's had crossed, she felt a desire to unlock her memories.

Now in the silence of the child's room, with the first rays of dawn peeking through the curtains, her thoughts fell to Cain and this strange collection of vampires that he called family. They were unlike the others she had encountered with Grimmjow and it perplexed her. She supposed in time their true natures would arise and then all this confusion would go away.

Her eyes were heavy and she closed them for a moment. When she opened them, her vision clouded with fatigue, she was met with the toothy grin of the child's guardian. She unconsciously flinched and his smile grew wider.

"No need to worry woman," his voice taunting. "Cain said to leave you alone, so you're safe for now."

She swallowed hard and sat up, gently easing Yachiru's head back onto her pillow.

"Yachiru wished to play," she made her way from the bed and stood.

"She's not like other children," Kenpachi said as he too stood.

He was a tall man and he towered above her, yet she refused to be intimidated.

"I know what she is," she replied.

"Do you?" he looked down at her, his smile disappearing.

"A vampire."

He laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Would you kill her if the chance presented itself?"

She had no answer. To kill a child – it went against all she believed. Yet this was not a child. In reality she was a centuries old creature.

"I think Cain is playing with fire by bringing you here," he stood tall again. "I think you are trouble, and if you give me reason to doubt you, I will ignore Cain's orders and kill you myself."

Before she could answer Jushiro appeared. If he had heard Kenpachi's threat, he never let on. Instead he smiled serenely and held out his hand for Orihime.

"The sun is rising dear, and the house is settling down. I suggest you come with me. A warm bath has been drawn, and there are fresh clothes for you to change into."

She took the man's hand and left. Jushiro remained silent as they made their way to her room. Bidding her goodnight he shut the door and locked her in. She made her way to the bath. The warm water felt good against her tired muscles. Closing her eyes she thought of Grimmjow. She knew he would be looking for a way to get her back, and when he came for her she would be ready.

* * *

Ulquiorra awoke to hot breath in his ear and a soft weight on his chest. Opening his eyes he was greeted with the curvaceous and naked form of Rangiku, Cain's ginger-haired lover. She teased him, licking his lobes and whispering the things she desired to do to him if he gave her the chance. It didn't take much for his body to respond. He was already tense because of his longing to be with Orihime, and the blood-lust that came from his vampire's body only served to amplify the hunger for release.

She squirmed against him, her hips grinding against his. He gasped as he tried to resist the temptation to bury himself within her. He loved Orihime. He was married to Orihime. And where she had no memory of him and their vows, he remembered with perfect clarity.

"Come on Cain," Rangiku continued her assault on his lower body, "You know you want me. I can feel your desire," she laughed teasingly into his ear. "And I want you as well. Why resist when I am willing to satisfy you right now."

He ground his teeth together as the sensations overwhelmed him. He desired intimacy, but with Orihime. Yet Orihime refused to see him as anything but a monster. Rangiku was here, and willing, and he found it so hard to resist.

_Take her. Why are you hesitating? You know you want it._

He closed his eyes tight as he tried to block these thoughts from his head. It was hard, in times like this, to resist the vampire's power. He knew taking this woman was wrong, but he was so tired of fighting all the time.

Lowering his guard for a moment, he turned his face against her neck and could feel her pulse beneath his lips. He opened his mouth and licked her salty flesh, and she moaned with delight, offering him even more.

"It's been so long since you've been out on a hunt Cain," she whispered as she pulled his pants down far enough to gain access to what she desired. "You must be so hungry."

To his disgust he found that she was right. He craved the blood that flowed in her veins. His senses, hyper-aware as they now were, could smell the life bearing liquid as it pulsed beneath his lips. His canines began to extend and he hissed as his fangs grazed her neck. His body burned and the pain his desire caused him was excruciating. He needed release and she was offering him just that.

Still he hesitated. He had promised to love only Orihime. Yet what he felt for this woman in his arms was anything but love. It was lust, pure and simple. The beast lurking beneath the surface taunted him, saying that it was understandable to give into the temptation of her flesh. After all, she wasn't real. None of this was. And if it was a dream, then would it really be cheating if he fulfilled his desires.

He cursed his weakness as he sank his teeth into her neck. The room seemed to sway, and his vision clouded. He could feel the heady rush that came from drinking her blood, and for a moment he lost himself to Cain and the vampire's desires.

Rangiku cried out with delight as she lowered her body and impaled herself upon him. Her pace quickened, reaching a crescendo as he satiated this dark need for blood, and when he too found his release he groaned against her neck.

Their bodies remained linked as they both came down from the high. He thought of Orihime and how he wished it had been she he had satisfied his desires with. And he knew that Rangiku was only using him as a substitute as well. The female vampire had begun to visit Cain's bed after her lover had been killed six months earlier. Cain welcomed her greedily, giving her what she needed, while taking what he desired in return.

It was cruel, and Ulquiorra hated that he had found it just as easy to use her as Cain had done before. As his control returned he felt guilt wash over him, both from his treatment of this woman, and his disregard for his vows to Orihime. Disentangling himself from her, he rolled away and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Slowly he rose to his feet and padded to the bathroom. Turning on the lights he stared at his reflection in the mirror. The green eyes that stared back at him were filled with remorse. Dark red blood still clung to his lips and stood in sharp contrast to his pale skin. He turned on the water and washed the blood from his mouth. Looking back up he stared a moment more. The cursed marks an unsettling reminder of whose body he now inhabited.

When he spoke his voice was soft, but determined, "My name is Ulquiorra," he paused as he took in the sharp fangs that were beginning to retract, "Ulquiorra Schiffer."

The silence of the room was his only response.

"This world is not real," he reminded himself. "None of this is real. All of these people are just characters in a book."

Except Orihime and himself, he thought.

Gripping the sink painfully he gasped for air as that truth took his breath away. Orihime was real, and this situation was also real, and if he didn't begin to control his blood-lust he would lose himself to Cain, who fictional creation or not, was still a very real and dangerous threat.

It took him a few moments to calm his emotions, and when he finally walked back to the bed he found Rangiku already asleep. Pulling back the covers he climbed in and lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. It took a while before sleep finally claimed him, but then that sleep was anything but peaceful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:**

The next few weeks I will be busy - my beta lilarin is coming to visit all the way from Germany and I am preparing my house and planning for our family vacation after. I will try to update as I can. I have the next two chapters ready to edit, but after that I will be writing as I find the time and the inspiration.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. It is the only way I know how the story is truly being received. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Ulquiorra stood once more in front of the large picture window of his study. Beethoven's Ninth Symphony blared loudly behind him. He had woken long before the rest of the household and after showering the scent of his tryst with Rangiku from his body, had dressed and come downstairs, barricading himself in this room.

The guilt of what he had done plagued him. He knew who he was yet he had allowed Cain to gain control, and as a result had not only forsaken his wedding vows to satisfy his thirst for blood, but his thirst for carnal satisfaction as well. He could not help that he was a vampire, and the needs that arose in him, as unnatural as they seemed in his old life, were very real here in this world. Yet his actions last night went beyond blood lust and shamed him to such a degree that he didn't know if he would be able to face Orihime this evening. Yet at some point he would have to do just that. He had entered this would with a purpose, and that was to bring Orihime home. Hiding from her would do him no good.

A loud, but polite cough interrupted him again from his brooding. Jushiro was very predictable and he found he could plan his day by the man's own schedule. Without turning he said, "Do you wish to speak with me?"

"I just wondered if you would be joining us for the meal," Jushiro said pleasantly. "Or do you simply plan to spend your day lurking in your study, nursing this dark mood you have been cultivating so nicely for the past several days."

Ulquiorra finally turned around and looked at the man. Only Jushiro would be so bold as to speak to Cain so familiarly, but then he had been with the vampire the longest of any of the people that inhabited this house.

"How I choose to spend my time is my business, not yours," he said coldly, and then turned back around.

Jushiro remained unchanged by his temperament. His voice still even he asked, "So you feel comfortable leaving your guest to dine alone with the others."

The stiffening of his shoulders would have been imperceptible to anyone else, yet Jushiro saw everything, and his soft laugh was indication that he was pleased his words had hit their mark.

When Ulquiorra remained silent, Jushiro continued, "Of course they may consider her more tempting than the feast laid out before them…"

He turned quickly and spoke in a heated rush, "No one lays a hand on her or they will answer to me."

Jushiro's smile faded and his tone grew serious, "Why do you resist turning her? Having her remain as she is, is merely asking for trouble."

"Orihime must accept me as she is now," his voice was low. "Turning her would serve no purpose."

"I do not understand your reasoning," Jushiro stepped closer, his expression apprehensive. "She will never accept you as she is. She is mortal, the lover of one of your fiercest enemy…"

Ulquiorra could feel his blood begin to pulse in his veins. His body tensed and he could feel the subtle changes that came as he surrendered to his surging emotions.

"She will be mine again," he enunciated each word purposefully.

"She is in love with Grimmjow…"

In a flash Ulquiorra was on the other man. Cain's power coursed through him as he bared his fangs; his hands elongating into claws. Jushiro remained calm, but his body transformed as well, making him an equal match for Ulquiorra's fury.

Standing inches from Cain's most trusted friend, Ulquiorra spat with venom, "She is in love with me. She has pledged herself to me. Grimmjow is just a figment of her imagination, and I will see that he is banished back to the far reaches of her mind, so that he never sees the light of day again."

Jushiro only stared at him. Concern now added to the many emotions playing out across his features.

"Cain," he began, his voice gentle, and Ulquiorra realized that the man believed he was losing his mind in his rage. "This woman, you have only just met her, and yet you are becoming obsessed. It would be better to simply end her life now before she costs you yours."

"I may as well be dead if something happened to her," his voice but a whisper as he stepped back and took a calming breath, his claws and fangs retracting. "You do not know everything about me, Jushiro."

"I know enough," the man calmed as well. "I know you hate Grimmjow, and would do anything to make his life a living hell. You have taken everything from him, why now this woman? With Rangiku to warm your bed, and many others just as desirable and willing to take her place, why do you need this mortal?"

Ulquiorra walked back over to the window and looked out at the star-filled sky. "Because I love her," he responded without hesitation.

Jushiro gave a rueful laugh, "Cain," he spoke as he walked over and stood beside him, "Your heart is just as black as mine. Love is not something we can begin to understand anymore. We gave it up too long ago. You may lust for her…"

"No," Ulquiorra replied, his eyes still staring out the window, "What I feel is more than lust."

Jushiro sighed, "I have known you since almost the beginning of time, and I have seen you obsess over various women, but love," he shook his head, "True human love is beyond us now."

"We feel loss and remorse, do we not?" he countered.

"Yes," Jushiro agreed, "But love requires selflessness that we now lack. You know that, deep down in your soul."

He gave no answer. Both men remained silent staring out into the night. Finally he spoke, "Orihime will eat in here with me tonight."

Jushiro nodded and replied, "I will make the arrangements."

Ulquiorra remained silent. His dismissal of his friend obvious and Jushiro set about his task. Soon Orihime would arrive, and he would have to face her, as well as what he had done.

Cain may not have a heart capable of love, but Ulquiorra did, and as long as he possessed his faculties, he would love Orihime with all he had.

* * *

Orihime was led to Cain's study. It would seem that today he desired to break the fast with her alone. She was relieved that she would not have to face the others, but the prospect of being alone with Cain was not all that exciting either. Yet she wondered who she dreaded more, the hungry vampires that desired to drink her blood, or their leader who seemed to want even more.

Jushiro opened the door to Cain's study and ushered her inside. Cain sat on the rather large sofa that faced the window, a glass of amber liquid in his hand, and classical music playing loudly from his sound system. Jushiro walked over and turned the volume down to a conversational level, and then announced her arrival. Cain gave no acknowledgement that he had heard the man, so Jushiro gave her a gentle nudge over to the couch.

"He is in a dark mood," he whispered. "It would be best not to push him or you may find yourself the main course."

She wondered if he was kidding, merely trying to unsettle her, but one look at Cain, and she understood that he was serious. Still she had her own issues this morning; her black mood almost as formidable as his. Not pushing him would be a true task of her self control, and she honestly did not feel like indulging him in the least.

She came to a stop in front of him and he finally looked up, his eyes taking in the dress that had been left out for her that evening. The bronze colored ensemble came to her knees and consisted of a satin interior slip, covered by a sheer linen outer garment that gathered low at her waist, and cinched with a bow. The dress was very fashionable, and she knew it cost a pretty penny, but something about it made her angry. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't like Cain dressing her to his tastes, or possibly it was the way his eyes took her in before he spoke softly, "That dress suits you much better than that trash the hunter had you in."

She stared at him, eyes blazing with fury, and Jushiro's words were forgotten. "I am not some doll for you to play with," she met his gaze. "And I happened to like Grimmjow's taste. I enjoy feeling sexy."

He stood and placed the glass on the table beside the sofa. His hands ran over the sheer fabric that gathered at her shoulders, "His idea of sexy is as crass as he is. You possess a more elegant beauty than that. The dress is perfect."

"Maybe I like crass," she said harshly.

He dropped his hand and met her eyes. "You insult yourself."

"Don't act like you know anything about me," she felt what little control she had slip away. "I am not a whore you can dress up like…"

She stopped herself and he pressed closer.

"Like who, Orihime?" he asked in a low, cool voice.

"I think you know," she look down, now embarrassed.

His fingers lifted her chin forcing her to meet his gaze again.

"Who are you referring to," he asked once more.

"That woman, Rangiku," she admitted. "I know she warms your bed," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She took great pleasure in telling me today just what you two did last night after everyone else had gone to bed."

His eyes widened momentarily and he dropped his hand from her face. Taking the glass from the table he drank the remainder of the contents and stared into the empty cup.

"I have needs, Orihime," he began. "Would you rather I take them from you."

His eyes turned back to her.

"You are a monster Cain," she refused to back down. "I would rather die than give myself to you."

Something in his gaze changed and she thought for a moment that she had actually hurt his feelings, but that was impossible. Cain was incapable of feeling anything aside from his selfish desires.

She pressed further, "I do not know why you even bother with me, except to hurt Grimmjow…"

He tensed and the glass in his hand shattered under the pressure of his angry wrath. Blood dripped from where the glass dug into his pale flesh, and then almost as fast it began to heal. Lifting his hand he stared at the dark liquid and mending wound.

"The only reason that man is still alive is because of you," his voice was deadly as he focused back on her. "If you continue to provoke me, I may change my mind."

She held his gaze a moment more before she turned away, looking out the window instead.

Wrapping her arms around herself she said softly, "You have Rangiku, why then do you pursue me? And if you desire me as much as you say you do, why sleep with her."

She was shocked by the pain in her voice. Why was she reacting this way? When the other woman had come to her gloating this morning, she had felt the faints stirrings of jealousy. Yet Cain was her enemy. Why should his actions with the ginger-haired vampire bother her at all?

She could hear him bridge the distance between them, and then his fingers played with the long strands of her hair that had fallen from the loose bun at the nape of her neck.

"Rangiku fills a need that I do not wish to inflict upon you," he said softly and she could swear she heard regret in his voice. "It is true, as Cain I am nothing more than a monster, but there is more to me Orihime. If you could just understand that…"

"You are a murderer," she said as she stared at her reflection. His eyes met hers in the windowpane.

"I am a man," he said tenderly, "A man that would do anything for the woman he loves. You have to see that Orihime. I would go to any length to get you back."

He released her hair from the bun and buried his face within her auburn locks. She could feel his breath warm her skin and an odd stirring sprang forth from the pit of her stomach.

"All I ask is that you give me a chance to show you who I really am," his arms wrapped around her shoulders and suddenly her skin felt damp and she realized that he was crying.

Still unable to see his face she remained frozen. How could this be? Was it all part of a ploy to confuse her and make her forsake Grimmjow? Yet when he spoke his words were so sincere, his voice choked with regret.

"I should have cast her from my bed as soon as I woke to find her there," his breath fanned across her neck. "I knew it was wrong, but this lust for blood, it is overwhelming, and as much as I hate to give into it, I must or I will die."

His arms tightened and he lowered his head to rest against her shoulder.

"In this world Grimmjow is your hero and can do no wrong," he spoke softly, pain in his voice. "Yet I am the vilest of villains, sustaining my own life by taking it from others. The task before me seems almost insurmountable, and yet I need to you to see me as I am, or I will lose you."

"I don't understand," she whispered

He lifted his head and placing his hands on her shoulders, turned her to face him. His green eyes held hers.

"I know you don't," he said as his hands gently stroked her arms. "I would tell you everything if I believed it would convince you, but you are not ready to hear the truth, and until you are I am resigned to this fate."

"You are making even less sense now," Orihime looked down.

"Just know that I love you," he said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "That is enough for now."

He held her close for several moments, and when he finally stepped back he turned towards the table that had been set with their meal earlier.

"We should eat," he spoke again.

She blinked her eyes several times; astonished that he could just leave it at that. How could he love her? He had only just met her. Besides, vampires knew nothing of love. Their hearts no longer had room for such an emotion. Yet in her brief time here in his company, she had seen many aspects of their lives that she hadn't believed possible before, so why would an emotion such as love be so odd?

* * *

They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Ulquiorra was still racked with guilt over his infidelity, and Orihime confused over his declaration of love. He was as clueless now as he had been the moment he arrived and discovered he was Cain, yet he felt that he was making progress, slow progress, but progress still.

So when the meal was complete he stood and held out his hand for hers. She reluctantly placed her hand in his and he walked towards the door. "I have something to show you," he said as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

He led her to the back of the house, but instead of heading for the gardens in the back, he veered off in another direction and then came to a stop before two large double doors.

Yesterday he had given Jushiro a task, and now he planned to share what the man had gathered with Orihime. He hoped to spark her memories with familiar things. It was the one advantage he had over Grimmjow. As her husband he knew her better because he knew who she truly was before all this madness consumed her. So he would nudge her gently and hope that some part of her remembered just enough to place a crack in this wall she had built around her heart.

Releasing her, he placed his hands on the knobs and looked back at her. Speaking softly he said, "This is for you."

She giggled and he stared at her with a question in his eyes.

"It's not a library is it?" she teased. He grew confused and she continued, "Like in Beauty and the Beast. The Beast gives Belle a library because she loves to read."

His expression remained neutral as he tried to ignore the fact that in her little comparison he was still a beast rather than a man.

"There is something you enjoy more than reading," he said softly and then pushed open the doors.

She gasped as she took in the room. It was surrounded on three sides with glass windows. The roof was ornate; the style from Victorian times, much in keeping with the rest of the house, and reached high into the night sky.

"Why," she asked as she stepped inside and took in the full breadth of the room, "Would you have such a room attached to your house? Don't you fear getting trapped inside when the sun rises?"

He felt a smile tug at his mouth, "Do you take us for fools?" She only stared silently and he continued, "The glass filters the ultraviolet rays. We have no need to fear the sun or its effects."

"Oh," she replied as she glanced around the conservatory. Then her eyes fell upon the reason he had brought her here. "Oh my," she said in a rush as she walked over to the easel and paints set in the center of the room. "Look at this. It's amazing. So you paint?"

She looked to him and he answered, "No, but you do."

Her eyes narrowed, "How would you know that?"

"I know many things about you," Ulquiorra walked closer, stopping beside her, "Things that you may not even know…yet."

"You are being cryptic again," Orihime said, but her mood was light, her joy evident as she lovingly fingered the brushes and tubes of oils all ready for her expert touch.

"Go ahead," he encouraged her, "I know you want to paint something."

"But won't the owner be mad?"

He took her hands in hers and kissed then tenderly, "You, Orihime, are the owner of all of this. I bought it for you, and placed it here so that no one would disturb you as you painted."

She stared at him and slowly a smile crept onto her face. "It's incredible. I've always wanted…"

And then she grew silent. She was resisting her memories again.

"It's yours," he said, knowing full well how she had longed for such quality materials, yet even with the money they had saved, they still had other bills to pay, and over time she had found herself immersed in her novels with her inks, rather than her first love.

She eyed him again, but her excitement prevented her from questioning him further. Turning to the easel she placed a medium canvas and stared out into the night as she envisioned what she would paint.

"I will give you some privacy," he said as he turned to leave, but she surprised him as she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I don't understand you Cain," she said, "But thank you."

Ulquiorra nodded and left. Time alone with her craft would help her reconnect on some level to her past, and maybe that would be enough to begin the process of breaking through and bringing her back to him once more.

* * *

Cain returned a few hours later with some drinks and a light snack. Orihime was chatting with a guest who had appeared shortly after the other vampire had left, and she grinned inwardly when she heard his exasperated sigh as he placed his tray down on a table beside two chairs.

"Yachiru," he spoke firmly, "You know better than to be here."

The child laughed as she jumped up and went over to see what he had brought with him. "No one said the room was off limits," she laughed. "Besides you shouldn't leave your guests alone. It's rude."

"It's rude to bother people when they wish to be alone," he replied sternly.

"Don't worry about it Cain," Orihime spoke up as she cleaned off a brush and eyed the lemonade and sandwiches. "I enjoy her company."

"And how long have you been here?" he eyed Yachiru.

"How long have you been gone?" she countered sweetly.

"Three hours," his reply was short.

"Then I suppose," She placed her hand against her lips and thought a moment, "About two hours and fifty-nine minutes."

Orihime laughed as Cain's expression darkened. "Really, Cain," she said as she walked over to grabbed a sandwich, "I don't mind her company."

"Only yours," Yachiru stuck out her tongue and laughed as she grabbed a sandwich.

Cain's dark mood deepened. Orihime was once more surprised to feel sympathy for the vampire stir within her. She quickly dismissed it and sat down on one of the chairs beside the table. Cain took the opposite chair and Yachiru danced about filling in the quiet gaps in the conversation with her animated chatter.

"So Cain," Yachiru said when he had finished his meal, "Orihime started a portrait of me," she skipped over to the canvas on the easel. "It's not done yet, but when it is, I'm gonna give it to Kenny."

He stood and followed the child. Staring at the portrait a moment he said, "It's lovely."

Yachiru beamed and then picked up a smaller canvas and held it up for him to see.

"I painted this one," she grinned wide, "It's Orihime."

"What an incredible likeness," he replied, his tone neutral.

"I think so," Yachiru stared at the image. "You can hang it in your study if you want," she handed it to him, "Since you want Orihime to be your girlfriend and all."

He took the painting, ignoring her comment. Orihime placed her plate on the table and stood as well. Walking over to the canvas on her easel, she picked up the brush again and said, "How about you sit a little longer Yachiru and let me paint a little more."

The child eagerly climbed on the stool that she had occupied before Cain had arrived. He in turned sprawled in a lounger that was several feet away. His expression was unreadable, but he seemed more relaxed than he had during the meal. She worked as long as she could before the child began to squirm about. Realizing that Yachiru was at her limit, Orihime dismissed her. The young vampire quickly took off running about the conservatory. Cain sat up, now giving her his attention again.

"You really do have a talent with oils," he spoke softly.

She felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment. "It just feels so natural. Thank you for getting them for me."

He simply nodded and she went about cleaning up her materials.

"I suppose I'll just have to finish up tomorrow," she glanced at Yachiru who was poking a stick into the pond at the room's center.

"She is a bundle of energy," Cain remarked as he followed her gaze.

"Maybe if Jushiro lay off the candy," Orihime smiled, "And Zaraki disciplined her occasionally…"

"A child is a rare thing in our world," his voice lowered. "And her innocence stands in such stark contradiction to what she is, that I think Jushiro and Zaraki indulge her, just to ensure she remains young at heart," he looked back at her. The green of his eyes were outlined by the familiar gold, yet his mood was anything but hostile.

"I suppose it does," she replied. "Still it's hard to believe that she is anything but a child."

"The hunters would fail to agree with you," his voice became bitter, the gold growing more pronounced. "They would kill her just as easily as they would kill me."

She had no kind reply to his statement, so she remained quiet. Yachiru chose that moment to skip their way, and crawling onto Cain's lap smiled, "What ya guys being so serious for?"

She noticed Cain's eyes change again as the green became the dominate color once more. His hand absently went to the child's head as he began to straighten the loose strands of hair that fell around her face.

"It's part of being an adult," he said. "You have to be serious from time to time."

"Well then I'm glad I'll never grow up," she laughed as she burrowed against his chest and let out a yawn. "I hate serious stuff."

"I think it's time you went to bed," Cain said and the child began to protest.

"Please," she pleaded, "Let me stay up with you two a while longer. Orihime could paint some more. Or maybe draw a picture."

"It's late," he replied firmly.

"Oh come on, please," she looked to Orihime, "How about you draw a picture of Cain and me. I'll be real still."

Orihime caught his eye and he nodded, "Okay then Yachiru," she smiled, "But when I finish it'll be bedtime."

The girl stuck up her thumb and grinned. Orihime took out her sketch pad and began to draw. It wasn't long before the child fell asleep, her head resting against Cain's chest, and soon after, the vampire too closed his eyes and she could hear his steady breathing as he completely relaxed.

She paused, her pencil above the paper. How trusting he was, she thought. At this moment, if she so desired, she could kill him and he would be almost defenseless. She still possessed the silver knife that Grimmjow had given her. Cain had no idea she had it strapped to her leg that night. If she pulled it out now she could plunge it into his heart before he even realized what was happening. Yet she was shocked to find that she didn't desire such a thing. Not at the moment. Not with him holding Yachiru like he was. It just felt wrong to do something so violent when he was being so gentle.

She stared at him a moment more and his image began to blur. She rubbed her eyes, and when they cleared she looked again and gasped. His appearance had suddenly changed. His skin was no longer the deathly pale that she had grown accustomed too over the past few days, and the marks on his cheeks had vanished. In his arm was a toddler instead of Yachiru. The child, a boy with curly black locks, grasped a blue stuffed kitty in one hand, and sucked on the thumb of the other.

The materials in her hands dropped to the floor as a deep pain tugged at her heart and she whispered, "Jess."

The noise, as the book hit the tile at her feet, startled the sleeping vampire and Cain jumped slightly, his eyes flying open. As he met her gaze she was struck by the fact that even his green eyes had changed as well, the pupils round, and she thought he looked more human than monster.

"Orihime," she could hear concern in his voice as he carefully rose to his feet, trying not to wake the sleeping child in his arms.

She blinked as her eyes filled with tears, and when she opened them again the vision had vanished. He stood before her as he always had, and in his arms was the sleeping Yachiru, not the baby of only a moment before. He reached out and ran the back of one finger across her cheek.

"What happened," he spoke gently.

"Nothing," she wrapped her arms around her body. "I just thought I saw something."

"Is there someone here?" he looked around the room for a possible intruder.

"No," she shook her head. "It was you. You just looked different. And Yachiru…"

Her words caught in her throat and she stopped. He placed his hand at the back of her head and pulled her to his chest, her head resting beside the sleeping child. He stroked her hair to soothe her and said, "It's okay. Don't fight the things that you see. Your heart," he stopped a moment and took a deep breath; "Your heart is just trying to see beyond the illusion of this world, and see us as we truly are."

"I know who we are," she replied stubbornly.

He gave no reply, only continued to hold her and stroke her hair. They remained like that, in silence, until at last he spoke, "We should get Yachiru to bed."

Orihime stepped back and rubbed her eyes. Picking up her sketch book and pencil, she placed them on the table by the easel. Neither spoke as they made their way to the child's room. He laid Yachiru in her bed and covered her up.

Next they made their way to Orihime's room. Standing outside her door he drew close and whispered, "Trust your heart, Orihime. It will guide you to the truth."

He placed a light kiss on her forehead and backed up. She stared a moment, her feelings for this man in conflict. He was not what she had expected, yet he was the enemy, and Grimmjow had warned her about his ability to charm his way into any woman's heart.

"Goodnight Cain," she said softly and then entered her room.

She heard the lock turn and once more she was reminded that no matter how nice he seemed at times, he was still her jailer, still the man who had stolen her away from her life with Grimmjow. What had happened in the conservatory was most likely a hallucination brought on by the stress of being held captive.

Walking over to the window she looked out into the early morning sky. Grimmjow was out there, and she knew that he would not stop until he had retrieved her from Cain's mansion. She only needed to be strong and resist the vampire's charms until that time.

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at the door to Orihime's bedroom. He hated to lock her in like this, but he had no choice. Locking her in was for her own protection. The house was a dangerous place for her. That was why only he and Jushiro held a key to this room. Yet he would be lying if he said that was the only reason.

He knew that Orihime was looking for a means to escape. He understood that the moment he brought her here three nights ago. Yet he couldn't allow her to leave. While he was forced to lock her body away, he still had the daunting task of unlocking her heart.

He turned and made his way back to the conservatory. All his energy was focused on helping her regain her memories, and tonight he had glimpsed a small glimmer of hope. When he had woken and saw her stricken expression he knew she had remembered something. Her words only confirmed it. He had looked different. It would seem that her heart had revealed who he was really was, at least physically, to her. Still she was stubbornly resisting.

And Yachiru, Orihime had said something about the child but refused to elaborate, yet he was curious to find out. So now, on a hunch, he had come back to the conservatory and now grasping her sketch book in his hand, turned to the drawing she had been working on before she had grown so distraught.

He gasped, delight and pain coexisting for a moment in his heart. The sketch was of him, but the child in his arms was Jess. She had drawn her son, even if she was unaware of doing such a thing. Her heart had not forgotten the child, and subsequently him as well. Slowly she was remembering. Yet at the same time she was resisting those memories.

Her inability to face her past was only holding them both captive in this world, more so than any lock he could place on her door. He had to break through her resistance, and tonight had proven that it could be done.

She may be a prisoner in this house, but he was a prisoner held captive in her heart, and he refused to remain silent. His fate was in her hands, and he would fight to the end to make her see that he was the man that she loved, and that their life in the real world was the one she truly belonged to.

Ulquiorra tore the page from the book and took it with him. It was like a talisman to him now; an object that would give him reason to believe in a world so ensconced in implausible things.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was poor torture for me. I must have written it three times (in entirety) and then thrown out most of what I had written. Over 10,000 words when all was said and done. But once again I can thank my beta lilarin for being so honest and sending me back to "fix" it over and over again. I think her efforts were well worth it because I am much happier with the end result!

Still, I have to say that I placed this chapter on the shelf (in a manner of speaking) because I had lost my desire to write this story any further. At times I get so discouraged because I feel like I put so much time into my writing that I neglect my other duties (to my children mostly). Finding balance is difficult, and when the response is so low, I question why I am doing this. I hate when authors plea for reviews, but I my response from you is the only feedback I get as to how well (or bad) I am doing. I see people review for a while and then they stop and I wonder...why did they stop? Were they dissatisfied? And if so what was it that made them so unhappy with the story. On the other hand people favorite the story but never review so I wonder ...why did they favorite it? What was it about the story that they liked enough to take the time to read it?

Your response truly does help me with my writing. I have grown a lot over the past few years, and I could not have done that without the responses of the readers - good or bad. So please let me know what you think about the story. I do value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Isshin Kurosaki entered the hospital and walked over to the elevator. He was on his way to see Orihime Schiffer. It had been six days since he had had any contact with her husband and he was growing increasingly worried. When his calls had gone directly to voice mail, he had assumed the man had turned his phone off, or run out of charge. But then, when the mailbox became full, he started to feel the first beginnings of unease.

That had been three days ago, and he had been so busy at the clinic that he had brushed the unease aside. Now, with a day off and the kids spending time at his niece's house, he decided to stop by the hospital and check on the man personally. Their last conversation had left him concerned for Ulquiorra's sanity. The man was pushed to his limit. Between the shock of the accident, the sleepless nights, and then this crazy supernatural stuff going on in her book, it was no wonder Ulquiorra was unbalanced. Isshin felt a little crazy himself.

He didn't want to believe the man's story, but he couldn't deny it. Not after seeing the new images for himself. Yet Ulquiorra's plan to place himself into a coma so that he could bring his wife back from this story was insane. He felt confident that he had talked him of it, but now Isshin wasn't so sure.

He entered Orihime's hospital room, but was only greeted by the sight of the comatose woman and the sounds of the various machines that monitored her breathing and other vitals. His own heart now began to race in his chest; the calm that he had managed to hold onto quickly evaporated. Where was Ulquiorra?

Walking to the nurses' station he posed that question and was told that the man had not been to see his wife in almost a week. The nurse assumed Ulquiorra was finally coming to the realization that his wife was not going to wake up. The doctors had already mentioned that they would be moving her to a facility soon, so her husband more than likely had gone back to living his life as he had before the accident.

However Isshin knew differently. There was no way Ulquiorra would give up on Orihime, even without this crazy stuff going on. No, something had happened, and that something stunk of bad ideas. And bad ideas suddenly made him think of one person. One man self serving enough to indulge a person like Ulquiorra Schiffer – all in the name of science.

"Damn it," he swore softly.

He had cursed himself for slipping Urahara's name when he had last spoken to Ulquiorra. Yet the other man had glossed over it, making it seem unimportant. Now Isshin understood differently. Ulquiorra was desperate, and desperate people did foolish things, and Kisuke Urahara was the King of Foolish Thinking. If anyone would indulge the man it would be his old classmate.

* * *

The meal had been interrupted as Sui Feng entered rather dramatically into the dining room. On her back was the limp form of a young vampire. She had found the teen in the sewers, badly beaten and left for dead by the hunters.

Now the boy lay lifeless on his own bed. His breathing was labored and his limbs limp by his sides. Retsu Unohana, a physician before she was turned, attended to his needs.

"Aside from the obvious injuries sustained from the beating," she spoke softly to Cain and Jushiro, "I believe he has been poisoned, though I have yet to pinpoint exactly what the poison is."

"Will he recover?" Jushiro asked as he gazed at the boy with genuine concern.

"It's hard to say," Unohana wiped the sweat from the young vampire's brow. "If I knew exactly what they used…"

"What do you think it is?" Shunsui turned his attention to Orihime.

She had followed the small group from the dining room, upstairs to the teen's room. She would rather have quietly slipped out and maybe looked for a way to escape while they all were distracted, but Cain had placed his hand on her back and guided her from the room. Apparently he didn't trust her to stay put, and with good reason, she supposed.

Now she faced the scrutiny of all the vampires present, and she felt unease creep in as they stared at her, many with accusations in their glare.

"I honestly don't know," she answered softly. "I was never present when…well when they…"

"Tortured our brethren," Sui Feng interrupted. She didn't bother to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"This is war," Orihime tried to defend Grimmjow and the hunters, and subsequently herself in the process. "One does what they have to do to in order to win."

"So beating a young boy to the point of death is acceptable to you?" Sui Feng's voice rose as she stepped closer to Orihime.

Cain stepped in Sui Feng's path and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Orihime is not responsible for what happened to Hanataro."

"She spent time with the hunters," Sui Feng refused to be swayed. "Everyone knows that she is Grimmjow's whore…"

Cain's expression darkened and the air in the room seemed to grow heavy. His eyes glowed golden and Orihime could see the nails on his fingers lengthen as his claws dug into the female vampire's flesh.

"As I said earlier, she is not responsible for this," Cain's voice sent a chill down Orihime's spine. Around them the room grew silent.

Sui Feng held her tongue, but her eyes bore into Orihime's, the accusation still present in her gaze. When she finally spoke she continued to stare, even if her words were directed at Cain.

"They killed Omaeda last week," she said softly, "And before that it was Kira. How many more have to be sacrificed before we take action?"

"Fighting amongst ourselves is not the answer," Jushiro walked over to stand beside Orihime. "Now more than ever we need to stand united, and more immediate is the need to figure out how to save Hanataro before this poison claims his life."

Cain let go of Sui Feng, and his appearance began to change, his eyes returning to green as his claws began to retract. He looked to Orihime and said, "If you know anything…if you can remember anything that could help us…"

She looked down at her hands clasped tightly together. She hated to see the boy suffer. He may be a vampire, but he was still so young. Omaeda, she assumed was the man she had seen at Baraggan's home before she was taken prisoner by Cain. That man had been older, and more like her vision of what a vampire would be. But Hanataro was a timid and sweet tempered teen. He had been nothing but polite and kind to her during her time here, and she hated to see that kindness repaid with such cruelty.

Yet he was a vampire. He murdered healthy humans for their life sustaining blood. He was not as innocent as he appeared, and the hunters were justified using whatever methods necessary to get him to talk. However when she glanced to his bed and took in Hanataro's slight form, she began to question her beliefs.

Yachiru sat beside him. She held one of his hands and whispered softly to him. Tears streamed down the child's face, but she didn't wipe them away. Her concern for the boy tugged at Orihime's heart. They may be vampires, but they were not as heartless as she had believed so emphatically just a week ago.

She looked up at Cain and said, "There is one hunter, he uses methods that are not as ethical as the others." Behind her she heard Sui Feng snort her disgust, but she ignored her. "He had various drugs that he was testing…drugs that he used to…to get them to talk…"

"And they call us monsters," this from a bald man, one of Kenpachi's subordinates.

Cain ignored the man's remark and asked, "Orihime, can you remember what these drugs contained?"

She thought about it. Grimmjow had mentioned a few things, but if she revealed them, then she would be betraying his trust.

From the bed Hanataro began to moan. His voice no more than a whisper as he called to Cain. The vampire left her side and went over to the bed.

"Try to save your energy," Cain spoke low as he sat opposite Yachiru on the bed.

Hanataro looked up at him and said, "Grimmjow wants Orihime back," he paused to take a breath. "He said to tell you…he will find you…and he will…he will take her back…"

Cain grasped the teen's hand but remained silent, allowing Hanataro to speak freely.

"I never told him," the boy's smile was barely visible. His limbs paralyzed, and the poison seemed to be spreading quickly. "I would never…I would never betray you…"

His voice died off as he no longer could control his mouth. His breathing became even more strained as his lungs succumbed to the effects of the poison. It was cruel; to inflict such a slow and painful death on even an enemy. Paralyzing each system until the victim eventually died. And then it hit her.

"Silver," she said out loud.

Cain looked up at her. She made her way towards the bed.

"Silver can paralyze a vampire. That's why the hunters wrap them in silver chains, and why they use silver bullets. But what if Szayel placed ground up silver into a liquid that he could inject into his victims…"

"That would make sense," Unohana agreed, "But something like that…if we had found him earlier…"

"There must be something you can do," Yachiru looked up at Orihime and then to Cain.

Cain stared at Hanataro and Orihime wondered if he had even heard the little girl's plea. The room grew silent again, as if the rest of the vampires were also waiting to see what their leader would do. Cain's eyes left Hanataro and went to his own wrist. Pausing only a moment he slashed the flesh. As his dark blood began to flow forth the air in the room once more changed, and Orihime could sense the vampires growing restless.

Taking his hand he placed it over the boy's lips and said softly, "Drink Hanataro."

The young vampire tried to move his mouth but the poison had left him unable. Cain lowered his wrist so that the blood could drip past Hanataro's parted lips. Orihime could see the boy's throat moving as he tried to swallow, but eventually it began to pool in his mouth and flow back out and down his chin and neck.

"Cain," Unohana spoke gently from behind him. "You can stop. He's gone."

Cain though remained where he was unmoving, his face an unreadable mask. The vampires grew increasingly agitated and Orihime couldn't tell if it was the death of the boy or the scent of Cain's blood in the air.

Jushiro finally walked over to the vampire leader and grabbed his wrist firmly, "Hanataro is dead," he stated as he brought Cain's hand to his own mouth. "You can no longer help him, and your blood is whipping the others into a frenzy."

Cain looked up at his friend as Jushiro placed his own lips to the bloody wrist in his hand. Standing silent he sucked the blood that was still flowing, until at last his saliva forced the wound closed. Breaking the seal he then lapped up the liquid that had dripped down the vampire's arm, so that none of it remained.

When he finished he lowered Cain's arm. The pale vampire only stared at Jushiro before once more looking back to Hanataro's lifeless form on the bed.

* * *

Ulquiorra felt as if he was viewing the events around him through a hazy pane of glass. The ache he had experienced as the boy, Hanataro, died was unexpected. He had tried to distance himself from these creatures. He had tried to remember that they were merely characters in a story from his wife's imagination. Yet the boy, with his black hair and slight build, sparked memories within him and he was propelled back in time.

Now it was another child's body that was broken.

This child was but a toddler.

His son.

Jess.

Yet unlike Jess, he believed that he could do something to prevent Hanataro from dying. He knew Cain's blood had power far superior to the others, and he thought that maybe it would be strong enough to counteract the poison. But he had been wrong, and once more he had failed.

He stood immobile as he stared at the child in the bed.

_His child. _

_His son that he could not prevent from dying. _

Something in him snapped as Ulquiorra's mind clung to his own painful past. He barely noticed as Jushiro took his wrist into his mouth, cleaning and sealing the wound. His grief was all consuming, and as he stood there, desperately trying to control his rage over his inability to make a difference once more, he felt Cain's power flowing through his veins. He didn't have to remain silent in his grief, and as Cain he had the ability to punish those that tried to hurt him.

He allowed his anger to surge forward and for the first time since this nightmare began two years ago, he would let his guard on his emotions drop. He would show the world his pain and frustration, and he would show Orihime as well.

And he would start with Grimmjow and the other hunters. He was tired of sitting on the sidelines while the man took his wife and his life away from him. Hanataro's death had been senseless, just as Jess' had. Yet now Ulquiorra was in a position to do something about it, and with Cain's strength he would get justice for Hanataro, and subsequently justice for his child.

* * *

Orihime notice the other vampires calm slightly at Jushiro's actions. Yet as Cain's anger became more visible, they once more grew agitated. Their leader stood still, his hands now clenched tightly at his side. His anger was a physical force that she could feel weighing her down with its suffocating presence.

He turned and looked at the other vampires gathered in the room. His eyes glowed golden against the black of his sclera, and his cursed markings had become more pronounced, as if he were crying blood rather than tears. His fangs were visible again and Orihime could see his claws extend as he flexed his hands at his sides. She had seen him begin his transformation before, but this seemed somehow different, almost as if she was looking at an entirely different person, and she feared what was to come.

Cain's eyes finally rested on Sui Feng. The female vampire gasped with delight as he said, "Go. Avenge your brother," and as he looked to the others he said, "Feast on the blood of the hunters until they understand their place in this world."

"Please," Orihime found her voice, "Please don't do this."

Cain turned to her and his gaze burned her with its intensity.

"Do not ask such a thing of me," he almost growled. "I am not in the mood to indulge you." He stepped closer to where she was. "I will not pander to you and your fantasies any longer." He stopped inches from her. "You may believe you control this world, but I have power here as well, and tonight you will see just what I can do."

She stared at him, understanding in her gaze, which caused him to smile, his teeth glistening.

"Go," he said this time loudly, "All of you. Avenge your brother."

"And the woman," Jushiro asked.

"Leave her to me," Cain never looked away.

Orihime felt a tremor go through her body as fear gripped her and held her in place. She was going to die…or worse…and she was helpless to stop it.

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at Orihime. Inside of him, deep in his soul, he felt an odd satisfaction at her current state. For two years he had sat helplessly by, hoping that somehow she would forgive him and allow him back into her heart. And then, after her accident, he had watched as she chose to forget him and their life together. She had taken up with another man, and cast Ulquiorra out of her heart.

He had refused to allow that pain to anger him, but he had been a fool to deny those feelings. She had put him through hell, and Cain's passionate nature made him realize that he desired retribution.

Forgotten for the moment was the need to make her remember. Instead was a horrible need to punish her for what she had done to him. The vampires left to feed on the hunters, and the door closed leaving just his wife and himself. He lifted one of his claws and ran it along her cheek.

"It would seem your hunters are not quite the heroes you imagined them to be," his voice was cold. "Using such methods to torture and kill a child."

He could feel her fear, yet she met his stare with a determined one of her own.

"He was a vampire."

His hand stopped at her chin and he grabbed it firmly, "Hanataro was nothing but kind to you."

Her gaze faltered and her voice lowered, "Vampires are enemies to mortal man. No matter how kind he was, he still killed innocent people to feed his need for blood."

He lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze again. "He was tortured and beaten. Do you condone that as well?"

She looked into his eyes and said defiantly, "Not all hunters follow the code. Grimmjow would never…"

His hand tightened its hold and she winced, "Grimmjow was right there. He allowed it to continue so that he could get what he wanted from that child. So do not defend him. He is not the blameless hero you make him out to be."

She pulled back and he released his grip. "Grimmjow is a good man. He protected me on more than one occasion from attacks from _your_ kind, and I have complete faith that he will come for me…"

His vision blurred momentarily as his anger turned to complete rage. Surrendering completely to his emotions he cut her off, "Do you think I will allow Grimmjow to have you? You are mine." He gripped her shoulders tightly, "You were mine first, and you promised to remain mine for eternity."

"No," she whispered. "I never made such a promise."

His grip tightened further and she cried out from the pain.

"Enough Orihime," he yelled. "I have put up with your delusions long enough. For two years I have suffered alone while you turned to him for protection and solace."

She shook her head, "You are wrong."

His claws cut into her flesh and he let out an angry growl. "Grimmjow is not your savior, Orihime. He is a flawed man, just as much as the rest of us."

"Shut up!" She yelled as she pushed her hands up between his, breaking his hold on her. Stepping away, her back now to the wall, she continued, "You're just trying to make me doubt him because you are jealous of Grimmjow, because he is everything you are not.

Her words tore through his anger and cut him deep in his heart, "I am trying to save you."

"No," she wrapped her arms around herself. "You are being cruel."

"I am cruel?" he asked. "You have created me a villain. You would have me drink the blood of innocents just to satisfy my own selfish desires."

"You chose to kill your brother…"

"Stop it Orihime," his voice rose as the anger mixed with the pain once more. "I am not Cain, and deep down in your heart you know that."

"You're a liar."

"No, it is you who are lying," he lowered his voice, "This world is nothing but an illusion, and as long as you refuse to face the truth we will remained trapped here."

"I know the truth," she cried out, shaking her head and refusing to be swayed. "The truth is that you are a vampire. The truth is that you would have me doubt Grimmjow just to fill some sick need you have to punish him. And the truth is that he will find me and then you will die."

"The truth," he came within inches of her face again, his breath hot on her face, and when he spoke his voice dripped with venom, "is that you would rather run from your pain than face it head on. You hide behind Grimmjow, waiting for him to rescue you. But understand one thing, Orihime. I will never let him take you away from me again."

"You cannot keep me here forever as your prisoner."

"That was never my intention," he stepped back enough to look into her eyes once more. Gently he fingered a strand of her auburn hair that had fallen from the loose braid. "I only wish for you to acknowledge the truth. To admit that this world is an illusion, and return home with me."

"You are insane."

He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her tightly against him, "I am the only sane one in this place. You chose to live here, in this imaginary world of your design, so that you can escape the reality of our life together." He tugged harder and tears formed in her eyes from the pain. "You would throw away everything that we shared just so that you won't have to hurt anymore."

"We have no life together," she replied. "That is one reality that I am sure of. I could never spend my life with someone like you."

He released her hair and slammed her hard against the wall. Her head connected painfully, but he paid no mind. He was furious.

"Don't you dare, Orihime," his voice was low, "Don't you ever say that again." His disgust was so great that he pushed her aside and she fell to the floor from the force. "You can try your best to drive me from your heart. You can even go as far as to forsake our promise and replace me with Grimmjow, but I will never forget the vows we made or the love we shared."

She rose slowly to her feet and meeting his cold gaze replied, "I never made a promise to love you," she clenched her fists tightly at her side as her own anger rose within her. "You are speaking nonsense to mess with my mind."

"Nonsense?" he asked. He closed the distance between them once again, "This is anything but nonsense." Placing his hands on her shoulders he continued, "Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't remember me. Tell me to my face that I mean absolutely nothing to you. That our life together was nothing more than a lie."

She stood still. Her eyes met his and she held his gaze defiantly for several seconds and then something changed, and she looked away.

"You are Cain," she whispered.

"You are lying!"

"It's the truth."

"No, it is not," his anger fueled him and he felt what little control he had slipping away quickly, "I am not Cain. I have a name, and you know that name."

She shook her head.

"Damn it, Orihime," He yelled. She flinched and tried to back away but once more she was trapped by the wall. Leaning in closer he bit out, "Say my name."

"Your name is Cain."

"No, that is not who I am," he watched as his hand, seemingly under its own control reached out and clasped her neck. "Say my real name. Admit to yourself who I really am."

Tears began to fall from her eyes, but she refused to answer. Stubborn as always, but he had no patience for her obstinate behavior. His hand tightened and she gasped. Her hands went to his as she tried to break free of his grasp.

"Why do you have to be like this? Why can't you just admit this world is all a lie?" his grip loosened as his fury eased and despair crept in, "Why can't you love me any more?"

He released her completely as painful memories from his childhood resurfaced. Turning away from her he walked back over to the bed and stared at Hanataro's still form. His anger now was completely gone. Once more he had been discarded, only this time there would be no one to step in and thaw his frozen heart.

* * *

Orihime massaged her neck, breathing deeply, as she tried to calm her racing heart. Cain walked away; his anger suddenly gone. As she watched him staring at the body of Hanataro, she felt the stirrings of pity in her heart. As much as she hated Cain, and as much as she resented what he had done, she couldn't stop this desire to comfort him.

It made no sense. He was the enemy. Yet in the pit of her stomach she felt the odd stirrings of self doubt. It was like her first night in his presence. She had felt something then, and when he had asked her to look into his eyes tonight, she had felt it again. Only this time it was stronger.

This time she felt a small glimpse of the man she had envisioned last night in the conservatory, and she feared that maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe she did know him. Maybe he wasn't the man he appeared to be on the outside.

Yet how could that be? He talked of another reality, saying that this world was nothing but an illusion, when such a thing was impossible. How could she have another life than the one she was living now? True she couldn't remember her past, but a past spent loving him? Impossible; he was Cain. That reality could not be disputed. Yet something about that didn't sit right either.

He asked her to say his name, but she honestly knew of no other for him. Still, his face and his soul - that she recognized. It was more an uncomfortable feeling, like déjà vu, but it was still there, and it left her confused and unsettled.

Suddenly Cain turned and his eyes met hers, and what she saw was more terrifying than the anger of moments earlier. His gaze was empty and cold. He began to walk towards the door, and once there opened it, calling for Jushiro. The man appeared almost instantly.

When Cain spoke his voice was void of all emotion, "Take Orihime to her room and lock her inside. Do not allow anyone access."

"Yes Cain," Jushiro replied.

Cain then left the room. He never looked back at her, yet she could feel his despair wrap around her. Suddenly the air about them grew heavy with a dark and oppressive aura. A sound, like that of a great bird spreading its wings, could be heard, and at that sound Jushiro's expression changed. The kind and genteel manner was gone, and she could see the hunger for blood in his eyes.

Still he remained silent until they came to her room.

Before locking her in for the night, Jushiro paused and said, "It has been a while since Cain has been on a hunt. I believe tonight the hunters will understand that he does not take kindly to their treatment of his children. Hanataro will be avenged."

His words sent a chill down her spine, and her confusion was pushed back for a moment as a new fear gripped her. She had done something tonight, something that had replaced Cain's anger with despair, and a desperate man was a dangerous man. She could only hope that he did not cross paths with Grimmjow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:**

After editing Chapter Twelve, I realized that I could take the next chapter in another direction than I originally wrote. So I sat down two weeks ago and revised it, adding the second half, and was very excited by the results. I hope you like the additions as well.

The past two weeks have been busy. My beta **lilarin** came all the way from Germany to visit. It was great to finally meet in person and we bounced ideas off each other over cups of coffee in the early morning (while my kids were still asleep and the house was quiet). Then I spent a week with my family on actual vacation so I apologize for not responding to many of the reviews from Chapter Twelve, but the internet connection was horrible-and it was vacation so…writing was put on hold.

Still I was overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter, and felt bad because I did not mean to imply that I would abandon the story, but I had lost my drive and all your responses, combined with my excitement over the new additions I have written, have made me eager to get moving again. I have two more chapters written and hope to finish as many as I can before my summer break ends.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope this chapter is worth the wait! Please let me know.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kisuke Urahara opened the door and smiled warmly, "Isshin Kurosaki, what an unexpected surprise."

"I somehow doubt that," the other man remained cool, his eyes holding Kisuke's in a cold stare.

"Now why would I be expecting a visit from someone I haven't talked to in over…," he played with the scruffy beard on his chin as he thought, "What has it been now? Twenty years?"

"Give or take a few," Isshin replied.

"Amazing how time flies," Kisuke smiled. "So any particular reason you're here?"

Isshin looked past him and then said, "I'm looking for someone. Care to let me inside. Stuff like this is not something I think you want discussed where other people could overhear."

"Well now I'm intrigued," Kisuke smiled wider.

He allowed the other man in and then closed the door. Leading Isshin to his study, he took a seat behind his cluttered desk. "Okay Isshin, spill it. Why are you here?"

"There is a man, Ulquiorra Schiffer. His wife was in a car accident over a month ago and has been in a coma ever since."

"What a tragedy," Kisuke remarked.

"The guy is on edge," Isshin ignored his comment. "He has reason to believe that his wife is living in another plane of existence. That her coma is not all it appears."

"Fascinating."

Isshin stared at him and then said, "I think you know this man. I think there's a good chance he came to you for help. And I think there's a good chance that you, with your curiosity, would indulge him in his desire to bring his wife out of this existence."

"You believe I would take advantage of an unstable person for my own personal gain?" he feigned offense.

"I know you would."

"Well, judging by your high opinion of my ethical position, I suppose there really is no need for games, is there," he grew serious.

"No, there isn't," Isshin's expression grew more grim.

Kisuke sighed dramatically and rose to his feet.

"Then follow me," he spoke as he made his way to the back where he housed his lab and the medical facility where his patient was now residing.

Neither man spoke as they walked through the hall, and when they came to the room he slowly opened the door. Isshin stepped inside and made his way over to the bed. He glanced briefly at Tessai and then gave his full attention to the man lying in the hospital bed.

"You piece of shit," Isshin swore softly as he shot a quick look back at Kisuke, "How could you put a perfectly healthy man into a coma?"

"Oh he's not in a coma," Kisuke replied calmly. "This is deep hypnosis, aided by some drugs to paralyze his body, and relax his muscles…"

Isshin turned quickly and grabbed Kisuke by the shirt. "Bring him out of it…now!"

"Can't do that," Kisuke remained calm.

"More like won't," Isshin replied, yet he released him and turned back to Ulquiorra.

"He asked me to leave him," Kisuke tried to explain. "So far nothing bad has happened, so I am honoring his request. But if I see his vitals plunge, I will pull him out."

"Nothing bad?"

"Well physically bad," Kisuke handed him the sketchbook. "I suppose you should know everything."

Isshin took the book from him and sat down in the chair beside the bed. He took his time, slowly reading through each page and carefully analyzing every image. Finally after almost an hour he looked up at Kisuke, who now sat in a chair opposite him.

"Nothing bad," Isshin's voice was low and the anger impossible to miss. "How can you read this and believe anything else? My God Kisuke, the woman imagined her husband as the villain in her story. He's a goddamn vampire," he flipped back several pages and pointed to the images, "He's even drank the blood of another…"

"She's a vampire as well," he remarked, but Isshin cut him off.

"That makes no difference," Isshin yelled. "Vampire or not, such an act goes against human nature!"

"I admit it is disturbing," Kisuke remained cool, "But he is bound by the needs and desires of this character."

"And sleeping with some other woman is meeting those needs as well?" Isshin's voice lowered, but the venom remained.

"The man woke up to a naked and rather tempting woman in his bed."

"Ulquiorra adores his wife," Isshin stated. "He has been lost without her, and obviously distraught enough to risk his own life to get her back. Succumbing to carnal desires with someone else is out of his character..."

"He's a man, Isshin," Kisuke leaned forward, his eyes narrowed; "He gave into temptation."

"I would expect that from you," Isshin closed the book and stared at the man asleep on the bed. "But this situation is quickly spiraling out of control, and I do not believe Ulquiorra will be able to maintain his understanding of what is real and what is fiction much longer." His voice lowered to a whisper and he stared back at Kisuke, "You must have read the last entry. He almost killed his wife-the same woman he risked everything to save."

"His is confused," Kisuke replied as he sat back, "But he regained his bearings in time."

"You have to get him out of there," Isshin looked back at Ulquiorra again.

"It is not that simple," Kisuke said. "I think you can see that. We are not just dealing with a simple fantasy. This is more akin to some kind of alternate universe, and these people now exist outside of Orihime's control. It is a dangerous world and if Ulquiorra were to suddenly vanish, she would be left at the mercy of Cain. At least for now the vampire is restrained by Ulquiorra's control, but if he was gone…"

"Shit," Isshin ran his fingers through his hair. "This is one fine mess you've created."

"The man is taking a proactive step to save his wife," Kisuke replied. "It's better than just sitting around and hoping she remembers."

"But she doesn't want to remember," Isshin spoke bitterly, "As long as she has Grimmjow to rescue her from any pain, she can continue to push aside her memories, and with them her husband."

"He's made progress," Kisuke looked at Ulquiorra lying deathly still in the bed. "He just needs a little more time."

"And how much time does he really have?" Isshin stared at Ulquiorra as well. "At some point his body will begin to shut down. He may not technically be in a coma, but it's really not any different."

"Have a little faith, Isshin," Kisuke smiled. "Give the guy a chance. If his life truly is in peril, I will pull him out, but until then I need to leave him right where he is."

"Right where he is…the man is literally in hell," Isshin muttered softly. "And if the time came when you were forced to take him from that life and Orihime was left behind, I wonder just what exactly would return - a man or an empty shell void of a heart or soul."

* * *

Ulquiorra knelt on the ground. Beside him were the bodies of the two female hunters Cain had killed. No not Cain at all. It was he, Ulquiorra, who had killed these women. Yet his memory was foggy. That disconnect he had experienced at Orihime's rejection earlier, had caused him to falter and give up. Using Cain's power, he found, always came at a price, and that price had been a deep despair and emptiness that he had managed to avoid for a long time.

In truth it was Orihime who had banished that darkness from his soul, yet now without her, it had returned with a vengeance. As a result he had lost himself in the misery, and for a moment he had forgotten himself and become Cain. Burying his head in his hands he tried to block the images of the evening from his mind, but they refused to leave him be. He could still see the fury in the women's fight. He could feel the surge of power flow through him as he snapped the neck of the black-haired woman, and the hopeless fear that act had instilled in her partner. The blonde's grief had fueled his bloodlust, and he had found euphoria as he dug his fangs into the tender flesh of her neck and drank his fill, until her life slowly ebbed from her body.

Now he was disgusted by what he done. Cain may be satiated, but Ulquiorra only felt remorse. He was slowly becoming the monster Orihime believed him to be, and he felt hopeless to stop it.

Time was running out he feared. If he was unable to convince her to leave this place, he would lose his life to Cain, just as these women had died moments before at his own hands.

Slowly he rose to his feet and wiped his bloodstained hands on his slacks. Giving in to Cain had not only caused him to do things that were normally abhorrent to him, but it had physically changed him as well. He flexed the muscles of his back and could feel the powerful sway of the wings that had formed last night as he took off from the mansion. His hands remained claws and he could sense a hollow feeling in his chest where his heart normally beat strong and steady. Now the organ felt dead and cold and he wondered if he had gone too far and would be unable to return to the man he was before.

Suddenly he sensed a presence. He was not alone anymore in this alley. He cocked his head slightly and sniffed the air. This person was soaked in blood, but Ulquiorra knew the difference between mortal blood and that of Cain's children.

"Do you believe you can take me hunter?" he called out coldly to the darkness.

"I'm a little surprised that you actually ventured forth without your nanny force to protect you," Grimmjow slowly stepped from the shadows into the light cast by the moon. In his hand was his katana, drawn and ready for battle, "You left yourself vulnerable, you son-of-a-bitch."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he spoke low and even, a smile forming on his lips, "What incredible luck. You've spared me the inconvenience of searching the city to find you."

"Fucking good luck for us both," Grimmjow raised the katana again and aimed for Ulquiorra's heart. "And now I'm going to end this."

As the blade thrust forward, Ulquiorra pushed it aside and captured the hunter's wrist. With his other hand he grabbed Grimmjow's coat and pulled him within inches of his face. He could feel the saliva dripping from his fangs as he bared his teeth and hissed, "You are out of your league with me hunter."

"I'll be the judge of that," Grimmjow grunted as he tried to free his hand.

"You're like a small child trying to wrestle his father," Ulquiorra said coldly, "But try as you may you will never be able to take me."

"Fuck you, Cain," Grimmjow managed to free his hand and simultaneously lifted his leg and kicked Ulquiorra hard in the gut. He stumbled back with a moan. "Not so invincible are you, you arrogant prick."

Ulquiorra looked up. He hated the hunter with a passion, and wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug smile from the man's face. Standing to his full height he flexed his back and the giant wings moved powerfully, kicking up the dust and debris scattered about them. He held Grimmjow's gaze a moment more before he lunged forward with inhuman speed and lashed out at the blue-haired hunter. The man narrowly avoided the strike and sheathing his katana raised his fists.

A smile spread across Grimmjow's face as he said, "You wanna fight hand-to-hand, that's fine with me. I'll tear you apart limb from limb and enjoy every minute of it."

Ulquiorra gave no response. Instead he engaged the man again. His speed and strength were far superior to that which he possessed as a mortal man, and keeping up with Grimmjow was not a problem.

"Don't you get tired of being on the losing side in this war," Ulquiorra taunted the man. "You can never defeat me with your pathetic weapons."

"Just keep talking," Grimmjow landed a hard punch to Ulquiorra's jaw, "If that makes you feel better."

Ulquiorra returned the punch with a jab to Grimmjow's ribs. The force was strong enough that he could hear a soft crack and the hunter exhaled sharply. His hand went to his side and he backed up just a fraction, but even with the pain he continued to grin. The man was truly enjoying this, Ulquiorra was surprised to realize. All the pain didn't seem to matter as long as Grimmjow could have his moment with Cain.

This fight would continue until the hunter could go no more, and Ulquiorra knew that time was not on his side. Dawn was quickly approaching, and direct exposure to the sun's rays would diminish his strength greatly. It was best to unsettle Grimmjow and end this as soon as possible.

"This world is mine for the taking," Ulquiorra goaded him further, "Whatever I desire I will eventually possess. Wealth, prestige…people…"

"I've got news for you asshole," Grimmjow's smile faded a fraction as he raised his fists once more, "The world is not yours, and I will get retribution for all those people you've destroyed with your greed."

"They destroyed themselves," Ulquiorra continued. He knew the man's vulnerable spots. Orihime's books had laid Grimmjow's back-story out quite nicely. "Immortality…many people would give up anything for a chance for eternal life, even kill those closest to them…parents, siblings…spouses… their own children…"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow swung repeatedly, but Ulquiorra's body could take most of it.

He countered, pushing the hunter away and backhanding him solidly, sending him stumbling. Grimmjow stood and spit, blood and saliva splattered on the ground, and when he looked back at Ulquiorra his eyes blazed with fury.

"My mother loved my father," he said, his voice low and cold, "You did something to her. Tainted her mind…"

Ulquiorra sighed, "You are like a broken record," he dismissed the man, "Always clinging to the same theories…"

Grimmjow growled as he stepped forward, "You took from me everything that had value."

"You should learn to not put so much worth in people," he cut him off, "Humans are very fragile after all. They break so easily."

"I will kill you," Grimmjow stated.

"Don't you wish to find Orihime first?" Ulquiorra jeered. "Or have you forgotten her already?" He closed the distance between them. "If you had the choice, killing me or saving her, which would you take?"

"That should be obvious."

"Is it obvious?" he continued as he allowed the pain this man had caused him to drive him forward, "Because I think you hate me more than you love her. I think in the end you would allow her to die, just to get your revenge…"

Grimmjow hit him again, and Ulquiorra could feel the crushing of the bones as the man broke his nose. Yet the hunter continued, landing blow upon blow, until Ulquiorra finally regained his footing, and lashing out, slashed the man's chest from his hip to his shoulder with his sharp claws. Grimmjow fell back, as the blood began to seep from the wound. The smell teased Ulquiorra's senses and he looked down at his hand where Grimmjow's blood now stained the white flesh. With his eyes on the hunter, he slowly licked the digits. The lust for blood began to cloud his senses and a new urgency overcame him.

Stepping closer to the man he said, "Orihime is mine," he bent down and stared at Grimmjow, a smile on his face, "She was mine long before she ever created you. And in the end she will return home with me where she belongs."

"You're full of shit," Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra.

"Am I?" he lowered his voice. "Orihime said it herself, did she not? She imagined this world, all of it, and you are nothing more than a character she designed to fill a need…"

"A need that _you_ apparently couldn't fill," Grimmjow began to rise slowly and Ulquiorra followed.

"We lost our child," Ulquiorra felt his cool facade slip, "She couldn't cope, and you became her savior – a distraction to keep her from dealing with the pain."

"Bullshit!" Grimmjow clenched his hands tightly at his side. "You can try to fuck with everyone else's mind, but you can't fuck with mine. This world is not some illusion. I am a living person, with memories…"

"That she gave you."

"No!" Grimmjow's hand went to the hilt of his katana. "They are my memories, real memories. Memories you shaped more so than she did…"

"Orihime is my wife," Ulquiorra's voice was cold, "She created this world, and once she realizes that all of this will disappear, and she and I will go back to our world and our lives…"

He was so intent on making his point that he missed the hunter's slight movement. Before he could finish his sentence, Grimmjow pierced his throat with the blade of his katana. Intense pain shot through him as his words died instantly.

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow slowly removed the blade.

Blood poured from the injury and Ulquiorra reached up with one hand to stem the flow. His eyes went to the hunter and Grimmjow smiled once more, but this smile held nothing but malice.

The world about him began to sway as he struggled to breathe. It would take more than an injury such as this to kill him, and his mind scrambled to remind himself of that fact before the panic caused by his inability to get enough oxygen made him do something foolish.

Falling to his knees, he coughed up blood. His body though would mend eventually. It was one of Cain's greatest strengths, his ability to regenerate. If Grimmjow had pierced his heart instead, or cut his head from his shoulders…

He heard a small shift of Grimmjow's weight and he looked up to see the hunter raise the blade once more. Ulquiorra realized that the man indeed intended to slice his head from his neck. He was completely vulnerable, and as the world began to slow around him he tried to calm himself and figure a way out of this or he would surely die.

* * *

Ulquiorra's body lurched violently as the man began to gasp for air. Around him alarms began to ring as the machines monitoring his body began to indicate extreme distress.

Isshin sat up, awoken from his slumber at the man's side. It was still very early in the morning, but it was obvious something had gone terribly wrong. Urahara rushed into the room, and quickly looking at the instruments, turned his attention to the man struggling to breathe on the bed. Ulquiorra writhed about, his body beginning to seize as his lips turned blue.

"Something's blocking his airway," Isshin yelled.

Urahara grabbed the sketch book from the table beside the bed and turned to the last page with images.

"There's a lag," he stated as he put the book down, "Whatever happened will remain a mystery for now."

"Well by the time we discover the answer, he could be dead," Isshin worked frantically to save the man. Leaning Ulquiorra's head back he tried to open his airway. "Something must be stuck in his throat…"

"Or else he has sustained an injury in the story and his body is responding here as well," Urahara spoke softly as he peered at the man on the bed.

Isshin knew that the other man saw this as an interesting development in the case, before he ever thought of the implications medically for Ulquiorra.

"Wake him up now," Isshin demanded. "If it's because of something happening within the story, he should recover as soon as you pull him out."

Urahara looked at him and his eyes cleared as he seemed to remember his duty as a doctor before that of a scientist. He turned and reached for a vial on the counter against the wall. Taking a syringe he filled it and then leaned over the bed and injected it into the IV drip attached to Ulquiorra's hand.

"This should do it," he stated as he stared at the man on the bed.

Ulquiorra continued to struggle. Noises came from his throat, but no words formed, just the ragged attempts to breathe.

"Ulquiorra," Isshin yelled. "You need to come out of this now."

The man only thrashed about, but his eyes fluttered open for a brief moment as he gazed at Isshin before mouthing something. He couldn't understand, but he knew they were close to reviving him. He shouted again, now even more desperate than before.

* * *

Ulquiorra's vision blurred and the world about him began to dim. He could hear someone calling to him, but it took a moment before his brain attached a face to the voice. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the hazy form of Isshin Kurosaki staring at him. The man was frantic and Ulquiorra felt his throat constrict tightly.

He couldn't breathe. He tried to speak, but no words came out. Yet he could hear the doctor yelling to him, and the calling for Urahara. A horrible realization hit him – they were trying to revive him. His physical body was reacting to this injury, and they were doing the one thing Ulquiorra did not want them to do – pull him out before he had Orihime safe.

He tried to yell no, but no sounds escaped his throat. Closing his eyes he could still hear Isshin calling him, but he refused to allow them to wake him. If he had to die in this world then he would, but he was not going until he had exhausted every means available to him.

He could feel his body strain against an invisible barrier, and then suddenly the restraints vanished, and he fell quickly back into Cain's body. Opening his eyes he saw Grimmjow standing above him, katana arching down at his exposed neck. His eyes connected with the hunter and he raised his hand, pushing with all his strength. The psychic energy he created thrust the hunter back, through the air and hard against the wall of the building on the opposite side of the alley.

Ulquiorra fell back again. His breathing was still strained, and his throat hurt from the site of the injury. For now this fight was over. He no longer had the strength to continue and Grimmjow was barely even conscious. Around him he could feel the sun's rays as the heavenly object began its assent into the morning sky. He gave Grimmjow one last glance before he stood, and spreading his wings, headed for home.

* * *

Jushiro found him later on the floor of his bedroom. The French doors were still open and the sunlight streamed in brutally bathing him in its painful brilliance. His friend quickly shut the doors and drew the heavy curtains, before kneeling down beside him. Rolling Ulquiorra over, Jushiro inspected his injuries. Ulquiorra opened his eyes and tried to speak, but it was still too soon.

"Don't push yourself," Jushiro spoke softly. "There'll be time later to explain."

He stared at his friend and mouthed Orihime's name. Jushiro smiled, but it was not warm in the least; his concern for his master and friend outweighing everything else at the moment.

"The woman is safe in her room as you commanded before you left," he replied.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Your clothes are covered in blood," Jushiro's hand went to Ulquiorra's throat. "At least the wound has closed, though I would not doubt you will have a scar from this one to remember your adversary by."

Ulquiorra could feel the man begin to remove his clothing. Lifting him, Jushiro carried him to the bathroom where he started a warm bath. Ulquiorra didn't bother trying to stop him. Instead he eased his head back against the porcelain rim, as his friend began to bathe away the blood from his body, and then leaning him forward, his hair as well. When he was finished he dried him and carried him to the bed.

Ulquiorra was too weak to protest. The fight with Grimmjow and the huge loss of blood from his injury had drained him of his strength. Now he could barely keep his eyes open.

Jushiro sat on the bed as well and leaned Ulquiorra's body back against his own. Slicing his wrist he said, "An injury such as this will take time to heal. Please take from me what you need to quicken the process."

Ulquiorra was no fool. He now understood what this body needed, and he also understood how steep the stakes were. If this was the body he had been dealt to bring Orihime home, then he would use whatever means necessary to ensure it remained strong and capable.

He brought his mouth to Jushiro's wrist and began to feed. The man sighed with pleasure. He knew Jushiro loved Cain. A love that teetered between brotherly and fatherly, depending upon Cain's mood, Ulquiorra supposed. Yet the longer Ulquiorra remained in this world, the more he felt the pull of that love, a love that Jushiro would adamantly say vampires could not experience. It seduced him in a way quite differently from his feelings for Orihime.

Jushiro, and all the others as well, considered themselves Cain's children, but Ulquiorra saw them as something he had not had for a long time-family. And as much as he desired to awaken Orihime's memories, he also desired to protect his new family with all the strength he possessed.

He knew it was dangerous to allow himself to grow attached to them. In the end he would leave them behind, and they would simply become characters once more, drawn in ink on paper to flesh out a story created in Orihime's mind.

* * *

Ulquiorra's body stilled. His breathing once more became steady and even and Isshin sat back, exhausted physically and emotionally. They had almost lost the man, but what was worse was the understanding that no matter what happened in this story, Ulquiorra was not returning until it was concluded, or he died-whichever came first.

The man's will was unlike anything he had ever encountered before, and even Urahara was shaken by the fact that they were unable to revive him. The plan had gone incredibly wrong, and Ulquiorra's fate lay now in his own hands, and that of his wife.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:**

Not much to say except thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. It has been a long and unproductive week (writing wise) as I tried to fight the mounting panic attacks brought on by my assignment for this online class I have to take. Now with the paper submitted, and a new school year looming just hours away - I present to you chapter 14! I hope to write more soon, but with planning this week and kids returning next, I will be busy.

Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter and thanks to my wonderful beta who took time from her vacation across the great USA to do one final edit for me!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Ulquiorra woke the sun was just beginning to set. He blinked his eyes several times to adjust to the brightness, as he tried to shake the tight hold sleep still had on him. His body was still fatigued and every muscle ached. The pain in his throat had subsided, but he was reminded every time he swallowed of his carelessness during his fight with Grimmjow.

Slowly he sat up and swung his feet over the side of his bed and placed them on the floor. He stood, only to sway slightly, the room growing dark momentarily, before he regained his bearings. It made no sense. After a day of sleep he should have regenerated completely, yet he could still feel the effects of his injury.

"Oh, Master Cain," a young girl, with her black hair secured in a bun, rushed forward to assist him. "I am so sorry. I fell asleep when I should have been seeing to your needs."

"It's okay Momo," his voice was still coarse and he winced unconsciously when he spoke, "I don't need your help."

"No, no. Jushiro told me to take care of you when you woke up," she wrung her hands and looked down as she continued, "He also told me to contact him as soon as you came to."

"Then you should go let him know," he whispered. He was still naked from the previous evening's bath, and being in front of the young girl in such a state was embarrassing for them both.

She nodded; her eyes still averted from his form, and quickly exited the room. He had barely made it from the bathroom when Jushiro had returned. He took in Ulquiorra's shaking body and quickly rushed over to him, lending him his arm and leading him back to the bed.

"You shouldn't be up without help," the man chided.

"I shouldn't be this weak either," he replied.

"You lost a great deal of blood before I found you," Jushiro tried to sound nonchalant, but Ulquiorra could hear the concern in the man's voice.

"I suppose," he decided to let it drop rather than make Jushiro any more anxious than he already was.

Still Ulquiorra felt his weak state went beyond the effects of extreme blood loss. In fact he was suspicious that it could have something to do with his struggle to remain in this world after Urahara had tried to revive him during his battle with Grimmjow. Regardless of the reason he understood one thing; he was not leaving until Orihime realized this life was not real and rejected its existence.

"I wish to see Orihime," he said as Jushiro left his side and went to get him some clothes.

His friend stopped as he opened the door to Cain's closet, "You have barely recovered from your encounter with her lover," He walked inside and selected the clothes for Ulquiorra to wear that evening and upon exiting said, "Give yourself time to heal."

"I do not need a lecture from you, Jushiro," his throat burned as he raised his voice and he left it there.

Jushiro though was nowhere near finished. Coming to stand at the side of the bed he said, "You could have died Cain."

Ulquiorra remained silent. His eyes held a challenge, even if he didn't voice his irritation.

"She has brought you nothing but trouble since you took her from the hunter," he laid the clothes on the bed and helped Ulquiorra with his pants. "It would send Grimmjow a powerful message if you allowed me to kill her and dump her body on his doorstep."

Ulquiorra pushed Jushiro's hands away and finished putting on his pants by himself. Once more he swayed on his feet as he stood too quickly. Jushiro reached for him but he shot him a disapproving look and the man retreated.

Buttoning his pants he said, "I am not looking to send a message to the hunter."

"I can bring you other women," Jushiro stated as Ulquiorra struggled to get his shirt on.

"I do not desire other women," he finally managed to get his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. "I want Orihime."

"I wish you would reconsider, Cain," Jushiro sighed.

"I need to see her," he met Jushiro's gaze, "When I left last night I was angry…I wish to apologize…"

"Cain," Jushiro's eye's narrowed, "You've been asleep for almost thirty-six hours."

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Running his hands through his hair he repeated, "Thirty-six hours?"

"I was not kidding earlier," Jushiro lowered his voice, the concern back again, "I have never seen you so close to death."

Ulquiorra laid his hand on the man's shoulder and said, "I didn't mean to worry you. Things just spiraled out of control very quickly."

"So you still wish for me to bring Orihime to you?" Jushiro asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

Jushiro left and Ulquiorra sat back down. Just that simple exchange had left him exhausted, but he needed to see Orihime. He feared the damage his temper may have caused the other night, and hoped time had not made matters worse.

* * *

Orihime had been left alone for the past two days following Hanataro's death and Cain's explosive outburst. A servant had brought her meals, but even she did not say too much while she was in Orihime's room. Something had happened. Something bad she assumed. The house had become very quiet, and the absence of even Jushiro, made her fear for the worst.

So when he finally entered her room she felt relief that things would get back to normal. Yet as soon as she got a good look at him, her earlier anxiety returned.

He stared at her dress a moment before speaking, "Cain wishes to see you."

She exhaled loudly, unaware that she had even been holding her breath. Seeing Cain left her feeling extremely conflicted. After all, their last encounter had been very unpleasant, and she had no idea what to expect after two days away.

Jushiro walked closer and stopped in front of her. Once more he looked her over and then spoke low, his voice colder than she had ever heard it before, "I don't understand what it is about you that has Cain so enthralled."

She reared back, unsure if she should be offended or not.

"Admittedly you are a beautiful woman," he continued, inspecting her as if she were a bug under a magnifying glass. "And you can be quite lovely at times." He reached out and grabbed her chin as he peered even closer. "Don't get me wrong, Orihime, I do enjoy your company, but as the lover of Cain's enemy, I find you an unacceptable risk."

She shook her head trying to shake his grip.

"Then let me leave," she replied.

"Cain will hear nothing of it," his hand tightened. "He is impossible to move once he has made his mind up about something, and you are the newest object of his desire. I though do not trust you." Suddenly both his hands were on her, quickly working his way down her body. She had no time to respond and before she could stop him he pulled out the blade she still kept strapped to her thigh. Holding it up he looked it over before saying coolly, "And with good reason I see."

She backed away but he closed the distance and pressed the blade to her throat.

"Would you kill him in his sleep?" he asked as the blade lightly cut her throat. She shook her head and he smiled coldly, "Your lover may not like you depriving him of his prey."

"It was for protection…"

"Cain is the one in need of protection," he removed the blade and stepped back. "You have brought him nothing but pain, and I promise you, if you do anything to bring him further harm I will kill you myself, regardless of Cain's orders."

She swallowed and nodded again.

"Let us go then," he said as he took her hand and pushed her forward.

They made their way to Cain's room and once inside he left her to walk over to where the vampire sat on his bed. Cain's shirt was still unbuttoned and his hair was a disheveled mess.

"I found this strapped to her leg," Jushiro stated as he handed the knife to Cain. "Do you still wish to be left alone with her?"

"I can handle myself," Cain replied and Orihime was shocked by the hoarse sound of his normally rich voice.

"If that is your wish," Jushiro turned and left.

The door closed behind them and Cain sat silently looking at the blade in his hand. She wondered what was goin through his mind or if he would react with anger as Jushiro had, but he surprised her when he finally looked up at her and spoke, "I wanted to apologize for the other night. I was… not myself."

Orihime exhaled sharply and then recovering quickly said, "I thought you were still angry, since I had not seen you for two days."

"Understandable," his voice still sounded gravelly and she forgot her earlier fear as she stepped closer.

"Something happened to you," she peered closely at him as he sat completely still.

She spotted the thin, vertical scar on his throat. Reaching out she touched it lightly with her fingertips and he closed his eyes momentarily. The wound was raised slightly, but the scar was smooth and when she pulled back her hand she asked, "What happened?"

"I was stabbed," he replied bluntly.

"Stabbed?" she met his gaze, "How?"

"I suppose you could say I was distracted," he laid the blade on the bed beside him and reached for her hands. Taking them in his he said, "I will not be so careless again."

Her heart began to race in her chest while in her mind a dozen different questions began to form.  
"And your opponent?" she asked.

"My opponent?"

"Did you…well if you were injured…did he…or she…"

"It was Grimmjow," he spoke and even with the raspy quality of his voice she could hear the cold anger present itself again.

Dropping her hands he stood and she backed up a few steps to give him space. His hand went to his throat as he lightly traced the scar.

"Is he still alive?" she asked before thinking of the consequences.

His hands froze in place as he stared at her silently. When he spoke his voice was low, and controlled, "I did not possess the strength to finish him off."

She took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. The silence descended upon them once more. Cain dropped his hand to his side.

"You are relieved," he stated softly.

"Of course I am," was her honest reply.

Once more silence. He turned and reached for the blade on the bed. Staring at it for several heartbeats he whispered, "Would you have killed me, Orihime?"

She stood rooted in place. If she had been stronger she would have met his gaze, but something in his tone, perhaps the pain that now replaced the anger, made her feel ashamed that she had indeed contemplated such a thing.

"Would you have me remain defenseless?" she spoke in reply.

"Your life has never been at risk in this home," he lowered his voice.

"Two of your trusted men have already told me they would kill me."

"I suppose that was on the condition that you tried to harm me," he stepped past her and walked over to his dresser. Opening the top drawer he placed the knife inside and closed it. Turning back to her he said, "They are concerned…"

"Because I am the lover of your enemy," she finished for him.

He took a few steps closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"You belong to me," he reached out and took her hand in his. "Your past with Grimmjow is of little consequence."

She pulled her hand from his and said, "It is of great consequence to me."

His eyes narrowed, "You should forget him."

"I can't," she answered growing increasingly angrier. "Do you expect me to forget the man I love?"

He reared back and she noticed the change in his eyes. He clenched his hands tightly at his sides, and she could feel the dark aura that clung to him when his body began to transform surround them.

"You have already done such a thing," his eyes glowed golden around the irises.

"I do not love you," she spoke softly.

He breathed in sharply and stepped away from her. Once more he grew silent. When he finally spoke, his voice was cold and lifeless, "I believed I was a stronger man, but this world is consuming my soul. I am losing myself and eventually I will be unable to remember why I even came here." He met her gaze once more and continued, "But before that happens you must understand Orihime, I did this for you. I refuse to let you go without a fight, and no matter what happens to me, you need to believe that I will always love you."

She was unsure of how to respond. The things he said were impossible. How could she have created a whole other world? And this world was so violent. Why not create a more peaceful existence? It made no sense at all. Once more she reminded herself that it was most likely a trick Cain was using to sway her to his side.

Yet he seemed so sincere, and his despair so genuine, and in her heart she hurt to see him suffer so. He was such an enigma to her, and not at all the one-dimensional character she had believed he would be. There was so much more to him; a depth that touched her soul and connected with her heart. As angry as she was that he had taken her from Grimmjow, and as much as she loved the hunter, she could not help but feel drawn to Cain.

"You are confusing to me," she spoke with honesty.

"When I first met you," his voice softened, and he took a step closer to her, "I was not looking to fall in love. In fact I didn't believe in such folly. Yet you persisted. You gave me your heart. You trusted me to hold it in my hands, and in time I found the courage to do the same."

He once more took her hands in his and this time she did not pull back. His gaze grew more intense, but his eyes returned to the green of earlier.

"You made me believe that I could be loved and cherished. But then," he hesitated and seemed to censor himself before continuing, "I failed to keep you safe, and you retreated from our life, creating this life instead. And now…now I suppose I am paying the price for letting you go. I thought I could get you back, but when this story plays to its conclusion, I fear I will truly be the villain you painted me," his voice lowered, "And Grimmjow will replace me permanently in your heart.

He released her hands and walked back over to the bed and sat down again. His breathing was coming hard and his skin was flushed. He was still so weak, and she grew alarmed. Cain was invincible, wasn't he? So why was he unable to recover from the injury that Grimmjow had inflicted upon him?

"Cain?" she walked over and sat down beside him on the bed, "What is happening to you?"

He shook his head.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He looked up at her and his voice was so hoarse she had to strain to understand him, "Believe in me, Orihime."

He lifted a shaking hand and traced her lips tenderly.

"Come home with me…"

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He sat erect and dropped his hand. She remained immobile, her heart racing from his touch and his sincere declaration.

"Cain?" Shunsui's voice called out impatiently, "Are you still in here?"

Cain stood slowly and his expression hardened. The intimacy of the moment was lost and she could see that he was frustrated by the intrusion.

"Enter," Cain croaked and the door opened revealing the normally carefree vampire. Yet now his expression was grim.

"Some of the others have returned," Shunsui stated, "It seems that Toshiro and Rangiku ran into Grimmjow and a few other hunters."

Cain's mood darkened further at the mention of Grimmjow's name, "Where are they now?" Cain whispered.

"Only Toshiro returned," Shunsui spoke low.

She found it hard to tell what impact that statement had on Cain, but the air in the room grew heavy, "Bring him, as well as the others, here."

Shunsui nodded and left without a word. Cain stood still with his back to her. He was silent for some time, but after a moment she realized that he was in fact speaking. His voice was so soft she had to strain to hear him. Whatever it was that he was saying, it was obvious from the tone that he was trying to calm himself. It would appear that Rangiku meant more to him than he let on, and suddenly her earlier feelings of a connection to him, made her feel more like a fool.

* * *

Ulquiorra was stunned by Shunsui's implication that Rangiku was dead. As much as he reminded himself that this world was merely an illusion, and that none of these characters actually existed, he could not seem to believe that fact with his heart. The idea that Rangiku may have been killed wounded him just as much as if she had been a flesh and blood person. He was losing his ability to separate reality from fiction, and that was more dangerous than any other threat in this world.

Bringing Orihime home, to their own reality, was the entire reason he had risked his life to come here, but he was getting bogged down in his attachments to the other characters he encountered. Yet none of them were real, and as he tried to compose himself, he softly chanted that phrase over and over again. Still it did no good to dispel his anger and regret. And as Toshiro and the others entered his room his ire only increased.

The boy was not much older than Hanataro, and had been brought into the household by Rangiku. He tended to be sullen at times, but he was loyal to the female vampire, and a favorite of Jushiro. Now Toshiro could barely stand. His skin, one part of his face and a good portion of his chest, was badly burned, and even with regeneration, Ulquiorra knew the boy would live with disfiguring scars for the rest of his life.

Ulquiorra could only ask, "What happened?"

"The hunters cornered us in the tunnels," the boy's voice was cold. "Someone threw a holy water grenade and we couldn't avoid its blast." Toshiro paused to catch his breath. "They bound Rangiku and that bastard Granz tortured her."

The other vampires that had accompanied the boy to Cain's room grew restless behind Toshiro. Ulquiorra stepped closer and placed his hand on the boy's uninjured shoulder.

"You couldn't have done anything in the face of so many," he said reassuringly.

Toshiro's face hardened and he glanced from Ulquiorra to Orihime and then back again, "Grimmjow was there." Orihime gasped loudly and Toshiro smiled menacingly. "It was obvious that he had not recovered from the injuries he incurred at your hand," his voice lowered and he said, "I could still smell the blood on him, and his skin was pale. But his eyes," Toshiro stood a little more erect, "were crazed, and his hatred for you has clouded every one of his actions."

"Killing Rangiku was calculated," Jushiro spoke as he stepped forward. He opened his hand and held out his palm to Ulquiorra. In it was a necklace with a heart pendant. It had been Rangiku's, given to her by her former lover, and she never took it off.

Ulquiorra reached for it and grasped it tightly in his hand.

"The hunters knew who she was," Jushiro continued, but his gaze went to Orihime, "They killed her because she was your lover."

Orihime remained silent and a quick look in her direction revealed nothing to Ulquiorra of what she was thinking. He turned back to Toshiro. His own thoughts were racing and he wasn't even sure what he was feeling anymore.

Toshiro seemed to sense his confusion. Speaking precisely, each word carefully chosen, he spoke with bitterness, "They poisoned her, but it was different from Hanataro. It burned her…from the inside out…"

The boy swayed on his feet and Jushiro grabbed him. "You don't have to say anymore," the white-haired vampire spoke soothingly.

"No, you need to know it all," Toshiro turned back to Ulquiorra with fury now in his eyes, "She cried out in pain and they just watched. No one did anything to stop it. They could have killed her outright, but they let her die slow and tortuously. And then…I thought they would do the same to me…but they let me go." His glare was now directed at Orihime, "Grimmjow said to tell you, an eye for an eye. I suppose his whore for…" he dropped his head and grew silent.

"I'm sorry," Orihime whispered.

Toshiro looked back up and yelled, "Don't apologize to me. Your words won't bring her back!"

"Toshiro," Ulquiorra spoke with authority.

"They are desperate to find you Cain," the boy said in a rush, "But neither of us relented. I would have died as well if they had demanded it."

"Yet they let you go," Shunsui spoke up. "Are you sure no one followed you?"

"We found him in the tunnels," Ikkaku Madarame, a bald man who ran with Zaraki informed him, "The hunters were long gone. Cowardly shits," he growled, "beating a woman and a young boy."

"It concerns me that they left him," Shunsui continued, "Seemingly unharmed."

"You call that unharmed," Ikkaku pointed at Toshiro's face.

"We should reinforce the perimeter of the grounds," Jushiro ignored the bald man, "Just in case they were followed."

Ulquiorra agreed. It made sense that the hunters would not give up so easily, and the last thing he wanted was Grimmjow appearing and taking back Orihime.

"See that it is done," he replied and then spying Unohana stated, "You should tend to his injuries."

She stepped forward, but Toshiro refused to let her touch him. Looking at Ulquiorra he said angrily, "What about retribution? Why should Grimmjow's woman remain here untouched, while Rangiku was murdered so brutally?"

Ulquiorra bristled at the boy's words, "Orihime is not at fault here."

"She is the reason for all of this," the young vampire bared his teeth, his sharp fangs glistening, as he suddenly lunged for Orihime. Jushiro reached out to grab him, but not before the boy had raked her neck with his sharp claws. Blood trickled from the wound, setting all the vampires present on edge.

Toshiro, now restrained, his arms locked in Jushiro's grasp from behind, writhed back and forth trying to escape, as he screamed, "She should suffer just as much as Rangiku. Her lifeless body should be left for the hunter as a reminder of your power, Cain."

"The boy is distressed," Jushiro continued to hold back Toshiro. "He needs to rest and recover from the trauma of the night…"

"I do not need to rest," Toshiro yelled. "I need justice!"

"We've got justice for you," another vampire, Shuhei Hisagi entered the group gathered in the room; "Renji and I found this one separated from the rest of those bastards."

Renji and Shuhei were both friends of Kira, who was the first to be tortured by the hunters since Orihime had entered the story, and Ulquiorra knew that the two often spent time drinking with Rangiku. They had ample reason to seek revenge as well.

Renji carried a small girl over his shoulder. Her head was covered so as to prevent her from identifying her surroundings, but her foul mouth was left unencumbered, as was evident by the crude language spewing forth as the vampire tossed her unceremoniously on the ground at Ulquiorra's feet."

"This one belongs to Starrk," Shuhei spoke softly as he removed the cover from her head. "If you want retribution, she will do just fine."

"Fuck you, you blood sucking freak," the small blonde yelled. Her hands were bond together but she rose to her feet and turned her glare on Ulquiorra. "If it isn't the great Cain," she spat, "You don't look so intimidating. I guess Grimmjow really did beat your ass good the other night."

"Oh my," Jushiro called out to the girl, "Someone should teach you some manners."

"Save it gramps," she replied sarcastically. "I don't need good manners when dealing with shits like you."

Behind him Orihime gasped and rushing forward called out the girl's name. Ulquiorra grabbed her at the last minute and held her several inches away from the foul-mouthed child. The scent of her blood from the earlier attack by Toshiro tickled his senses, and he winced from the painful desire the blood-lust stirred within him.

"You have to let her go," Orihime pleaded. "She's just a child."

"So was Hanataro," Renji stated.

"And look at Toshiro," Ikkaku added. "Hunters care nothing for our kind. Why should we play by any moral code when they continue to break it?"

"There's a difference…" Orihime started, but Toshiro sprang forward, breaking the hold Jushiro had on him.

Shunsui quickly snatched him in another hold before he could harm Orihime again. The boy angrily yelled, "A difference? What difference would that be? Do we deserve life any less then them?"

"You're goddamn vampires," the blonde child, Lilynette shot back. "You're all fucking abominations."

"Someone shut her up," Zaraki spoke, "Before I cut out her tongue."

Orihime gasped loudly. Turning to face Ulquiorra she pleaded, "Please don't hurt her."

Ulquiorra knew that if he allowed the girl to live, the others would revolt, and he needed their loyalty. Still, if he allowed her to die, then Orihime would truly see him as nothing more than a monster.

"What would you have me do, Orihime?" He asked softly, his lips pressed close to her ear. The proximity to her injury left him breathless as he struggled with his craving to lick the blood that still trickled down her neck.

She hesitated only a moment before saying, "If you desire retribution than take it from me. It's like Toshiro said, this is my fault, not Lilynette's."

"Do you realize what you are saying?" Ulquiorra released her and stared in disbelief, his lust momentarily doused. Around them the room grew silent. She nodded at him and then looked to Lilynette.

"My life for hers," she stated boldly.

"Shit," Zaraki swore, "What is it about these women throwing their lives away to protect fucking brats like this kid…"

"Or that bastard Grimmjow," Ikkaku interrupted.

Orihime stiffened beside Ulquiorra which caused Zaraki to laugh.

"Surely you know that story," the tall man smiled menacingly.

She struggled in Ulquiorra's grasp and replied, "Grimmjow's mother was turned by Cain…"

"That bitch went willingly," Zaraki stepped closer to where she stood.

"Enough!" Ulquiorra yelled, but instantly regretted it as his throat burned painfully.

"Shit," the tall man said, "The woman should know. She's no different. Grimmjow's mother was even willing to kill her own husband to keep that brat safe."

"And the asshole thanks her by cutting off her head," Renji entered the conversation.

"All without a thank you for saving my life," Ikkaku nodded towards the other vampire.

"Ungrateful shit," Zaraki crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I said enough," Ulquiorra croaked. "This is not about Grimmjow."

"No," Jushiro spoke calmly, "This is about Rangiku, and all the others who have fallen by such cruel methods as the hunters now employ."

"You should kill them both," Zaraki stated. "Hell, if Cain doesn't want her, we could give the miniature bitch to Yachiru. She usually gets the guppies anyways."

Lilynette turned and glared at Zaraki, not intimidated in the least.

"I'd slit that bitches' throat in a minute."

Zaraki bent down and glared at the blonde.

"You touch her and no plea will spare you."

"I believe this is getting out of hand," Jushiro looked to Cain. "I suggest you send the girl back. Show the hunters that we are the more civilized group. And once back with them she can relate to Grimmjow how his woman took her place. That up until now Orihime had remained untouched due to your good graces, but his actions tonight have cost her dearly."

Ulquiorra stood silent as he thought it all over. Finally he spoke, his voice a whisper, "I agree. Return the child," he directed to Renji and Shuhei. "And once we have rested, we will decide the best course of action to deal with these hunters once and for all."

His words seemed enough for now, and the others dispersed, each tending to their needs. He was left alone with Orihime, and once more his senses focused on the smell of her blood. His weakened body longed for satiation and his fangs began to grow against his will, as he stepped closer to her. His rational mind was unable to break free of the hold her blood had over his body. She had offered herself to him, had she not? And his injuries were the fault of her lover and creation, Grimmjow.

He faced her, eyes unseeing as he leaned in and ran his tongue over her neck. He could feel the rapid beat of her heart as her pulse raced beneath his touch, but more intoxicating was the taste of her blood. And in that moment all his self-control fled as he lost himself to the hunger of his blood-lust.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Notes:**

Oh my, did I ever underestimate how physically and mentally exhausted I would be getting back to work. Still I cannot complain - I am so glad to be returning to my job again! Yet the new routine will take time to get acclimated to - the first month is the most tiring. So with that said, Chapter 16 has been sitting unfinished for two weeks. The good news is I know just what I want to write, so as soon as my schedule levels out, I will continue. I hope to get 16 finished over the next few weeks when the majority of my most pressing deadlines pass. I am excited to wrap this up and still think 3-4 chapters should finish the story.

I want to thank all who reviewed. I have enjoyed every one (and I still want to respond to some, but I honesty have had nothing left in my brain at night but my desire to sleep). Regardless I love to hear your thoughts, so please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen  
**

Orihime stood completely still as Cain ran his tongue over her neck at the site of the cut that Toshiro had given her when he lashed out earlier. His bold actions had startled her. In all honesty, deep in her heart, she had believed that he would not force himself upon her. Even though she was prepared to give herself to him, even die if she had to, now faced with that reality she was scared.

She could feel her heart begin to speed up at his touch, and her breathing became shallow. Closing her eyes she tried to block the events from her mind, but she couldn't ignore what he was doing. Slowly his tongue traced a path to her ear and he broke contact momentarily. His voice, still hoarse from his injury, was soft and his breath hot against her skin.

"Do you know how much I want you, Orihime?" he asked as he ran his hands along her arms. "Do you even realize how long it has been since I have touched you intimately?"

She continued to remain still. He insisted they knew each other. That they in fact were committed to each other, and though she felt a connection, she still could not bring herself to speak of it to him.

His tongue lapped lazily in her ear and he sighed tenderly, "Your blood…I have resisted the pull since the moment I saw you in the park. But my body is so weak, and my need so strong…I need you Orihime…and I can't fight it any longer."

"I made a deal with you," she whispered, "My life for Lilynette's."

"You would willingly do such a thing for a stranger?" his hands stopped and he gripped her arms tightly, holding her in place.

"It's the right thing to do," she said.

He moved his mouth from her ear to her neck once again. The injury from earlier was not sufficient, she knew this, and as she felt his teeth skim across the sensitive flesh she sucked in her breath.

"I am truly sorry," he said and then she felt the sharp pain as his fangs dug into her neck, piercing the skin and allowing the blood to flow freely.

And just as quickly the pain subsided and all she could feel was the warm rush of the blood, and his mouth against her neck as he fed from her body. As scared as she was, she was surprised to find the act strangely exciting. It was odd, this feeling. He needed her, and his need went beyond lust to survival, and the notion that her body could provide him with sustenance was bizarrely exhilarating. She let out a low moan as a pleasurable tension began to build in her body.

"Cain," she exhaled.

He released his hold on her hands and she lifted them, burying her fingers in his hair. She could hear the low noises he made as he sucked greedily at her neck. Her mind tried to place the sounds, familiar, yet not in this setting. Instead she found the image of a child…no an infant nursing at her breast. That was where she remembered it, and her heart ached deeply as she tried to reconcile the image with her now fuzzy memory.

He pulled her against him as he continued to feed. The world swayed and she felt her knees begin to shake. His body was aroused and he began to rub his hands down her back, resting them on her bottom. His desire fueled hers and she moved against him, eliciting a deeper moan from his throat.

Yet somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this was not the way it was supposed to be. It was never like this – not with him – and that realization made her body grow stiff. She did know him and the intimacy that he had alluded to was real, but this situation was wrong, and if she didn't stop him, she knew it would somehow destroy them both. She released his hair, instead placing her hands on his chest, and attempted to push him away. She grew frantic as her knees completely buckled beneath her. He held her in his grasp, slowly lowering her to the floor. Laying his body against hers he began to tear at her dress.

"Please stop," she cried.

A horrible feeling gripped her. She couldn't let this continue, even if she had promised her life for Lilynette's. Yet he continued on, ignoring her pleas until finally unable to take any more she let out a scream. His body finally stilled and he stopped sucking. She could feel his tongue run along the puncture wounds, sealing them with his saliva, before he looked into her face. His eyes met hers, and she took in the black sclera and the golden irises. His markings were more pronounced and she knew he was more vampire than man.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Orihime?" His voice had returned to the normal timbre, the raspy quality gone, but he was clearly confused.

"Please Cain," she could feel the tears hot on her cheeks, "Please stop."

His eyes widened and she heard his sharp intake of breath. Hovering above her he only stared, and she watched as his lust gave way to horror. The markings began to fade and his eyes cleared, the black turning white and the green irises once more the prominent color.

"Oh God, Orihime," he pushed up and sat back taking in her half naked form. "I…I didn't realize…I never meant…"

He took off his shirt and covered her chest with the white linen fabric. Moving away from her he sat back on his heels, his head buried in his hands as sobs tore through him.

Once more she felt the familiar conflict that he always seemed to create in her soul. She feared him, yet at the same time she pitied him. She sat up and wrapped his shirt around her. The dress fell in tatters at her feet as she stood up and walked over to where he now huddled on the floor. Kneeling down in front of him she reached out and tentatively laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I am losing myself, Orihime," his voice was ragged. "I came here to save you, and now I have become the one you need saving from."

She remained silent. He scared her, yet he also fascinated her. He talked about coming to this world. Insisted that he was not Cain, but someone else – someone who knew her intimately, and now, in this moment, she needed to know just who he believed he was.

"Who are you?" she asked, and as he looked up, eyes red from his tears, confusion on his face, she elaborated, "I need to know who you believe you are in connection to me."

He stared a moment and then spoke in a whisper, "I am your husband."

Her eyes widened and she sucked in her breath. Her hand fell from his shoulder back into her lap and she said, "How can that be?"

His eyes cleared as he gained better control over his emotions.

"There was an accident," he began slowly. "You were hit by a car and suffered injuries to your brain. The doctors placed you in a coma to help you heal, but when the swelling went down, and they tried to revive you, they were unsuccessful."

She shook her head, "How can I be in a coma? I'm here – alive and well."

He held her gaze and reached for her hands. Squeezing them tightly he replied, "You write graphic novels and this world is your creation," she tried to pull her hands back, but he held tight, "Your last book – the one you were writing when you were injured – was left unfinished. Yet I found it, and upon reading it discovered that the story was writing itself, and that you were now here as well, in this world, and I knew in order to get you back I would need to find a way here and make you remember who you really were."

"Impossible," she stared in disbelief. "All of this is too fantastical. And even if I was in a coma, how would you be able to come into this world and get me. Isn't this all in mind? Merely the dream of an unconscious woman."

"I found a man, a doctor who studied coma patients, and he was willing to help me," he began. "He placed me in a coma-like state…"

"Even so," she asked, "How did you end up here, in my subconscious?"

"This place," he glanced away as he looked about the room, "all these people, somehow do exist outside of your subconscious. I don't understand it, and that is why Urahara, the doctor who agreed to put me under, was so eager to allow this. He believed if my will was strong enough I could enter this world."

"But the risks…"

"The risks were well worth it," he stared back into her eyes. "Without you I did not want to go on. And to leave you here was unfathomable. I had to get you back."

She studied his face, looking deep into his eyes as she tried to make sense of it all.

"So if this is a story, and you desired to enter it and get me back," she questioned, "Why did you choose to be Cain? Why not one of the hunters instead?"

"I didn't choose the character I would portray," he said softly, "You did."

She reared back, "I chose you to be Cain? Why would I do that? If you were my husband…if we loved each other…"

"There are things you have yet to remember," he said softly. "Things only you can uncover in your own time, when you are ready."

"But if what you are saying is true, that I have abandoned reality in order to escape those memories, then maybe it is best that I don't remember."

"We cannot stay here forever, Orihime. Eventually I too will lose my memories, and then we will be nothing more than characters in a story. Strangers - no enemies - and you will go back to Grimmjow believing that is where you belong, because it is easy and safe…"

She pulled her hands from his grasp. "My life here is anything but easy or safe."

"You are a strong woman, Orihime. Stronger than you realize," he reached for her hands again and rubbed them tenderly in his own, "In your life you faced many hardships, but you always kept your optimism. You refused to let life's tragedies hold you down. And your strength gave me strength. What we went through, before all this began, before you started your novels…it was too much for you…for both of us, and somehow you forgot that you were strong enough to face it. You decided it was better to hide from it." She tried once again to pull her hands from his grasp but he held firm. "You don't need Grimmjow to make things better. You can fight your own battles yourself…"

"I love Grimmjow," she spoke low, but her words lacked their usual conviction. She was so confused. Yet she knew one thing for certain, "I am not looking to him to save me."

"You may think you love Grimmjow, but if you search your heart you will find that what you two share is not love," his voice was even, and there was no malice in his words when he spoke, "Not like the love we have…"

"I don't love you," she stated, "I can't love you."

He recoiled as if he had been slapped, and he released his hold on her.

"When I touch you," he said coolly, "It feels right. I know it does, because I feel the same. No matter what I may have done, I have never felt for anyone what I feel for you."

Tears began to form in her eyes, but as they fell down her cheeks she ignored them. Instead she held his gaze and said softly, "If I loved you so much then why would I forget you?"

"I don't know," he finally looked down; his voice but a whisper. "Maybe because I've always dealt with pain alone, and when I should have turned to you, I pushed you away instead. Maybe you can't forgive me for that, or maybe, maybe you really do blame me for…"

He rose to his feet and walked over to the window. Staring out into the night he remained silent. Her heart ached for him once again. She couldn't fight this draw to him, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to resist any longer.

"I love you, Orihime," he spoke finally, his gaze still out the window. "I love you more than anything else in my life. But I don't know how to fix this. As much as I want to, I don't know how to compete with this world that you have created. I'm not like Grimmjow. I don't see things in black and white terms, and I can't just distance myself from our past. If you remembered what we lost you would understand why, but until then…"

He grew silent again. Standing now as well, she walked over to where he stood. Nothing he said made sense. His story too unbelievable, yet he was right about his touch. With him it all felt so familiar. With Grimmjow, as much as she loved him, there was always something missing. Something she couldn't put her finger on. Still she loved the hunter. She knew she did. But this man before her, what did she really feel for him? If she stripped away the outer façade, the vampire he claimed he wasn't, what would she see?

* * *

Ulquiorra stared out the window. His chest hurt and every breath he took made it ache all then more. He was ashamed of what he had done to Orihime. Drinking her blood was something he had struggled to resist the entire time he had been in this world, yet smelling it in such a weakened state as he had found himself in, had been to much for his fragile self control.

Yet satisfying his blood lust was one thing, but giving into his carnal desires, that had been another thing altogether. She had been scared of him, and rightfully so. And now, now that he had told her the truth; he wondered what she would do. Could she reconcile who he was in this world, with the life he had told her existed outside of it.

He felt her presence as she came to stand beside him. Speaking softly she said, "I knew there was something more to you that first night, when you asked me to look at you and see the man you truly were."

He gasped audibly and turned to look at her. She stared out the window, not looking his way, but her posture had changed and she wasn't as defensive as she had been in the past.

"I didn't want to give you the satisfaction of admitting to it then because I was unsure myself as to why I even felt it. There is a connection, and that connection terrifies me." She turned and faced him and her gaze gave him reason to hope. "Trusting you…it's a risk that could cost me my life. Yet to deny you…that might actually cost me more."

She reached out her hand and lightly traced the scar on his throat.

"What would have happened if Grimmjow had killed you the other night?"

"I would have died in this world," he paused, "And in ours as well."

She froze momentarily, "You should leave. If what you say is true, then your life is at risk if you stay."

"I cannot leave," he replied truthfully. "Urahara tried to revive me when I was injured, but I refused to allow him to force me back. The only way I leave this world is with you by my side. No other option exists any longer."

She dropped her hand and stared at him. Neither spoke. Everything he had to say had been said, and now it was up to her to decide. Hesitantly she leaned towards him. Her lips pressed tenderly to his neck, and the site of his injury. He closed his eyes as the pleasure of her touch sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm scared," she whispered and he moved his arms to her back, wrapping them around her and pulling her against him securely.

"Trust in me," he replied.

She laid her head on his chest, and he stood still, luxuriating in the feel of her in his arms again. And when she finally lifted her face to his, he leaned down and kissed her gently. Pulling back he looked at her again before taking her lips with greater force. She responded likewise and suddenly the world about them lit on fire. A passion so intense it burned, scorched through his veins, and he realized he would never be able to get enough of her.

Her hands went to his naked chest and she ran her fingers over his heated flesh. He moaned into her mouth from the pleasure she elicited in him. Frantically his own hands moved down her back, coming to rest on her hips and he pulled her body closer to his.

"It's been so long," he breathed against her mouth.

She smiled and lowered her lips to his chest, tasting the salt on his skin. His breathing grew heavier and his hands moved from her waist to her hair.

"I love you Orihime," his voice was husky with desire and he lifted her face back level with his.

Taking her mouth again, he lifted her and brought her to the bed. Laying her down on the soft covers he moved above her. While his mouth played with hers, his hands began to explore her body. He moved aside the shirt he had given her; his hands reaching beneath her to unclasp her bra. She arched her back to give him better access and he smiled at her eagerness.

His senses became hyper-aware, and his excitement was unlike anything he had ever felt with her. Lowering his head he tasted her skin. She grasped his hair tightly and held him in place as she cried out softly, pleading with him to continue. As urgent as their desire was, he still took his time, savoring each moment. And when he finally undressed her, and they laid together, skin on skin, he rolled over onto his back taking her with him.

The thrill of the new position emboldened her and she took the lead, doing to him all the things he had just done with her. And when she welcomed him into her body, she cried out, her pleasure increasing until close to the edge, she whispered, "Please. Please Ulquiorra…don't…stop…"

The sound of his name on her lips caused him to tense beneath her, and he called out hers as his passion overwhelmed him. She too found her release and coming down from the high, she lay across his chest and listened to his heart beating at its still fast pace.

"Say it again, Orihime," he asked.

She knew what he wanted, but he could tell she was afraid.

"Please Orihime."

She lifted her face and looked into his eyes.

"Ulquiorra," she whispered.

His smile was one of relief as well as pleasure. He kissed her and pulled her close against him again. They lay in silence, neither wanting to destroy the moment with words. They had said enough for now. The revelation that he was indeed someone other than Cain was enough for both of them. For the moment he wanted to forget everything else, because he knew once they awoke to begin the day anew, she would have questions enough and the answers to those questions were something he was sure still terrified her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Notes: **I cannot tell you how glad I am to be done with my class. This has been the first weekend in almost six weeks that I was able to beat the kids out of bed, grab a cup of coffee, and write to my heart's content (or the kids woke up-whichever came first).

I am relieved to be back on my old schedule, and now with my wonderful beta home from her lengthy vacation, I am able to utilize her talents fully - Thank you **lilarin** for your help and inspiration. Chapter seventeen is written and I am going back to eighteen today. I hope to finish up this week if things go well.

Thanks to all who reviewed – I feel like I never say it enough. Your encouragement and words inspire me. Please let me know what you felt about this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

The space in the bed beside Ulquiorra was cold, and he sat up quickly, afraid that Orihime had left him. Yet when he looked up she was there, sitting by his feet, her knees drawn up against her chest, and her chin resting on her hands that lay across them. She met his frantic gaze with a solemn one of her own, and he relaxed slightly, relieved that she was still there and that last night hadn't scared her away.

"Orihime," he reached out and touched her foot, massaging it lightly, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, but then quickly shook it as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Do you still remember my name?" he asked, now afraid that she had forgotten him again.

"Yes," she replied softly. "Your name is Ulquiorra."

He exhaled, and releasing her foot, moved closer so that he could touch her face. Feeling the hot tears that she was still crying he said, "This must be confusing for you."

She looked up at him and replied, "I don't remember my life with you; just your name. But then I also don't remember my life here until I came across Grimmjow. Still the idea that this is all a product of my imagination…"

Her words died off as she lowered her head again.

"I have no explanation for any of this," he replied honestly. "I believe in things I can see, and this defies all logic." He began to stroke her hair. "When I found the book, and saw that the story was still being drawn, I thought I was losing my mind. But I wasn't the only one to witness the phenomenon. In fact Urahara believed it enough to agree to test my theory, and place me in a comatose-like state so I could try and find you."

"But that's what bothers me so much," she interrupted, "You went through all of this to find me, and convince me to return home with you, yet I can't remember you, and if what you say is true, then I've done things…with Grimmjow…and how could I love him and yet feel so drawn to you?"

"We've both done things in this world that we would not have done in our previous life," he stated, "I can't excuse what I've done, but Orihime, know that I regret it with all my heart."

She looked up again and held his gaze for a moment before speaking, "I've hurt you. I made you the villain of this story. Why? Why would I do that?"

"I can only speculate," he lowered his voice. "Still in the end only you hold the truth, and until you remember our past, that truth will remain hidden."

"Yet you won't tell me what happened."

"I don't believe you are ready to hear it," he moved his hand and traced the path of her tears. "You have to discover it yourself, and face the pain." He dropped his fingers and leaned in, placing a tender kiss on her lips, "But know that I will be there to bear it with you this time."

"I'm scared," she whispered. "What if I don't remember? What if we can never leave?"

"I have faith in you, Orihime," he pulled her against him, "I know, given time, it will all make sense."

"And what if time runs out?" she moved her hands to cling tightly to his shoulders, "What if I can't remember in time, and you lose yourself…or you die…"

"Don't try so hard," Ulquiorra said wanting to dismiss the possibility of what she said, "Just relax and let it come back to you."

"And what of Grimmjow?" she asked. "What happens to him if I remember?"

"He is a character in this story Orihime. He does not truly exist."

"Then he will die?"

Ulquiorra thought a moment before replying, "His fate lies in your hands. You can write this story however you choose." A knock on the door interrupted him and he called out angrily, "What is it?"

"Master Cain," Momo's timid voice called from the other side of the door, "Jushiro wanted me to bring you your meal, and some fresh clothes for Orihime."

He sat back and glanced at his wife who was still nude from their lovemaking earlier. She blushed and drew the sheets up around her body.

"One moment Momo," He left the bed, and slipping into his slacks, headed for the door.

Momo entered catching sight of Orihime, and understanding what had gone on the night before, began to turn a deep shade of red. Her hands shook so violently from her embarrassment that Ulquiorra had to take the tray from her for fear she would drop the items. He placed it on a table by the bed and turned back to the girl.

"How is Toshiro?" he asked.

She still could not meet his gaze, but replied hastily, "He is resting. Dr. Unohana gave him something for the pain."

"Have you spoken to him?" he knew the girl and the teen had feelings for each other. Jushiro could be quite the gossip at times.

"Just a little before he fell asleep," she looked quickly at Orihime, "I'm sure he feels bad for hurting you yesterday."

"I don't hold it against him," his wife replied as she reached her hand towards Momo, "Could I have the clothes?"

The girl squeaked as she looked down at the dress she held in her hands still.

"Sorry," she stammered, "I forgot."

Orihime smiled reassuringly and took the clothing. The girl retreated and closed the door behind her. Ulquiorra turned to Orihime who was now dressing, and said, "I suppose Jushiro is pumping her for information as we speak."

She laughed at his statement and sat down to the meal he had laid out for them.

"I was surprised he sent the girl," she grabbed a fork and began to eat.

"He and I had a slight disagreement yesterday," Ulquiorra sat as well.

"About me?" she asked.

"He is concerned," he replied, "And sometimes I forget that for him my behavior lately has been rather odd."

"He cares about you," she stated.

"Yes he does."

"And what do you feel for him?" Orihime asked, "And the others?"

Ulquiorra looked up from his plate and met her gaze.

"They have become important to me," he spoke from his heart.

"A family," she smiled warmly, yet her gaze became distant as she continued, "Not so much the loner after all."

His eyes narrowed and he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just that you tend to push people away," she replied. "It made it hard to get you to ask me out when we first met…"

Her fork dropped with a loud clang against the plate as her eyes cleared and her memory faded.

"Orihime," he leaned in closer.

"Oh my," her hands were trembling as she met his gaze. "I remember…a family _was_ important to you…you just acted as if it wasn't."

"You became my family, Orihime," Ulquiorra reached for her hands.

The tears started again and she stood suddenly.

"Orihime?" he stood as well and stepped beside her, "Are you okay?"

Wrapping her arms around her body she replied, "I just feel…" she paused to think before continuing, "It's just too much all at once. Last week you were the enemy. Yet now…now I realize that you may be something more, but it is so hard to believe…"

"I know it seems fantastical," he placed his hand on her shoulder, "But it is the truth."

"I need to think," she looked up at him. "Can I be alone somewhere so I can reconcile all these thoughts and feelings?"

He hated to leave her alone, but he knew that it was necessary. His presence would most likely hinder any more revelations and he needed her to remember quickly, before this world blew up in their faces.

"What about the conservatory," Ulquiorra suggested. "You like it there."

Orihime nodded.

"Are you sure you want to be alone?"

"Yes," she said softly, "for now."

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

"If you remember anything, and need to find me, I will be in my study," he squeezed her hand.

She nodded and whispered "Thank you."

* * *

Orihime stared at the painting that she had started the other night of Yachiru, but her eyes didn't see the image on the canvas. Instead her mind was sifting through the memories that had assuaged her since her breakfast with Ulquiorra that morning. It began as a realization. She started to place all the things about him that had made him seem so familiar from the moment she met him, from his mannerisms, to the tone of his voice when he grew upset, or the tilt of his head when he was thinking about something. It all became clear to her and that understanding seemed to open the floodgates on her past.

Images began to parade before her eyes. She remembered the first time she saw him in the lecture hall freshman year of college. He had resented the fact that he was forced to take a humanities class and, even though he sat in the front row, and took precise notes, it was evident that he did not want to be there. Still he intrigued her. There was something about him, like the way he came into class and never spoke to anyone around him, that made her heart go out to him. At first she thought he was shy, but as she tried to get through his cool exterior she realized that he was purposely distancing himself from everyone else. Getting through that hard shell became a mission for her, and when she finally cracked it open, she was surprised to find that she had fallen in love with him.

And that love only grew stronger throughout their college years. Like a movie, her memories flashed before her. Nights spent studying in the library followed by breakfasts at the local diner. Taking long walks along the river that separated the school from the city. Nights passed snuggling under a warm blanket, talking about their lives before they met each other and their hopes for the future. And then he had proposed, and she had eagerly accepted. The wedding simple, because she had no family left, and he never spoke with his.

Hot tears ran down her cheeks, but she paid them no mind. She could not believe she had forgotten these things or more so that she had forgotten him. Yet she had, and if what he said was true, she had created this world to get away from him and…

Her body numbed as an unpleasant feeling began to spread from her heart to every limb in her body. She could feel the tingling in her fingers and she unconsciously flexed them. Another image began to form. She was holding a plastic stick. No it was a pregnancy test, and it was positive. And when she showed it to Ulquiorra he hugged her to him excitedly. It was what they wanted - starting a family of their own.

A cry tore past her lips and she sank to her knees, burying her head in her hands. Her heart was fighting desperately to keep these memories away; a child; their child. It shouldn't have pained her so, but it did, and she knew she needed to stop these memories before they destroyed her.

"Orihime?" a child's soft voice penetrated her darkness.

"Jess?" she whispered and then looking up, her thoughts clearing, she saw the concerned face of Yachiru.

"No silly, it's me," the girl smiled, but Orihime could sense her unease just below the surface.

"Yachiru," she spoke low. Dropping her hands to her lap she looked around and noticed the child was not alone. A few feet behind her stood the sullen form of Toshiro. The teen leaned against one of the support beams, his hands crossed in front of his chest and a scowl was on his face.

Yachiru followed her gaze and said lightly, "I wanted to make sure you were okay," she leaned in closer and whispered, "After all that fuss last night," she straightened and continued, "But Kenny said Toshiro had to come with me…like a big, grouchy babysitter…which I don't need."

She stuck out her tongue at the boy and he narrowed his eyes and barked, "I am not your babysitter. Kenpachi wanted to make sure the woman didn't try to hurt you…"

"Silly Toshiro," Yachiru teased, "Orihime would never hurt me."

"She is a human," he left his place and walked closer. "She admitted that she believed our kind were not worth saving."

"I didn't mean it like that," Orihime spoke up and Yachiru looked back at her.

"You don't think we're bad, do you?"

She remained silent. What could she say? In the end, no matter how much she cared about the child, she was just like the others, a vampire. She killed humans to survive.

"I think you have your answer," Toshiro's voice held venom.

"Yachiru," Orihime met her gaze. Her heart ached for the girl, and she understood that she could not harm her, "You are very dear to me."

The girl smiled wide and exclaimed, "See Toshiro, Orihime isn't so bad."

"She is Grimmjow's lover," he came to stop beside them. Looking down at Orihime he spoke low, "She has killed our kind with her own hands, and she tried to kill Cain…"

Yachiru waved him off, "That was before she got to know him." The child reached out towards the still kneeling Orihime and ran her fingers lightly over the marks left by Cain's fangs before he drank her blood last night. "You allowed Cain to feed from you," she grew excited.

"She exchanged her life for that of Starrk's brat," Toshiro growled. "I am surprised he allowed her to live."

"That's because Cain wants Orihime to be his girlfriend," Yachiru stated with confidence.

Toshiro's gaze darkened. "Cain has no need for a human to warm his bed."

Orihime felt her face grow hot. It was embarrassing to have these two, seemingly so young, to discuss such things about her.

"Toshiro," she said as she got slowly to her feet, "I am truly sorry about what happened to Rangiku."

"Somehow I don't believe you," he crossed his arms again. "She stood in your way, and now that she is gone you can do as you please."

"It's not like that," she tried to explain but he cut her off.

"Your lover stood by and watched her die," his voice became loud again, "You would have too if you had been there."

"That's not true," Orihime began. "Grimmjow is a good man, but he has lost so much, and his actions are coming from that pain…"

"What a load of crap," Toshiro yelled. "I could see it in his eyes. He gets off on killing our kind."

"That's not true…"

"It sure as hell is," the teen's eyes blazed, "I witnessed it. I know what kind of a man he is."

"You're wrong," she whispered. "He is a good man."

"Toshiro you're making Orihime upset again," Yachiru chastised the boy. "You need to stop."

The teen looked down at the little girl and then to Orihime. His eyes still held malice, but he remained silent.

Yachiru gazed back at Orihime, "In time you'll see that Cain is a good man too. He loves his children and he would do anything to protect them. And when he turns you, you can become part of our family as well…"

A loud explosion rocked the conservatory before Yachiru could finish, and instinctively Orihime lunged for the girl, wrapping her tightly in her arms, as she fell to the floor. Around them glass and metal shards fell from the ceiling. Orihime could feel the lacerations on her exposed skin, but as the debris settled, she was relieved to find that neither she nor Yachiru had suffered serious harm.

Around them they could hear the sounds of more explosions coming from other areas of the mansion. Grasping Yachiru tightly she stood and turned to Toshiro. The teen had a gash on his arm, but he paid it no mind. His gaze was on the opening created by the explosion. Standing in the rubble were two men. Even with all the dust in the air she could make out the distinct pink hue of Szayel Granz's hair.

"Well look what we have here," the man practically purred, "Told you the tracking device would work Yylfordt." His gaze found Orihime and he placed one hand to his headset, "Found your woman," his voice playful. "She's with the target in the conservatory."

Yylfordt began to walk towards them, his katana drawn.

"Be careful Yylfordt," Granz called out, "That chip took a long time to perfect and I do not want to lose the data it will contain."

Yylfordt dismissed his brother. His eyes met Toshiro's and he smiled coldly.

"Time to die bloodsucker," he stated low.

* * *

The window to Cain's office shattered from the force of one of the explosions that rocked the mansion.

"Damn it to hell," Kenpachi yelled as he rushed to the hole where the window had been moments before and looked out to survey the property. "The place is crawling with hunters."

"I thought you reinforced the perimeter," Shunsui asked Jushiro as he unsheathed his blades. He wasn't the only vampire to carry a katana. Kenpachi and Jushiro also drew their swords, and prepared to do battle.

"I don't understand," Jushiro looked at Ulquiorra, "Toshiro wasn't followed, we sent scouts to check his trail and found no one."

"None of that matters now," Ulquiorra dismissed him, "We need to stop them before…" A sinking feeling gripped his stomach. "I need to get to the conservatory."

"The battle is right here," Shunsui shouted.

"Orihime is there."

"Forget the woman," Jushiro stepped in Ulquiorra's path, "You are letting her affect every decision you make."

Ulquiorra grabbed his friend's arm and shoved him aside. His voice was harsh as he spoke, "It stands to reason that Grimmjow will be looking for her."

"Shit!" Kenpachi stormed towards him. "Yachiru went to see her. And I sent Toshiro as well."

Nothing more was said as all four men raced from the room. Behind them came loud blasts as gunshots were fired from outside. Ulquiorra could feel the silver buckshot as it tore into his back and he stumbled momentarily. Gaining his momentum again, he pushed through the pain. He had to get to Orihime before Grimmjow found her. He was too close to let the man take her from him again.

* * *

With his claws extended, Toshiro bared his fangs and screamed as he lunged at the blonde hunter. Yylfordt swung his blade, but the teen caught it between his hands. Both opponents stood still, each eying the other. The air in the conservatory began to grow cold, and as Orihime looked closer she could see Yylfordt's breath as he exhaled. She hugged Yachiru closer, confused by what was happening. The hunter suddenly yelled out a loud curse as he pulled his hands back from the hilt of his katana.

"Goddamn little shit," he yelled as he rubbed his hands together.

Toshiro smiled as he cast the blade aside and reached out a hand, grasping the blonde's neck tightly. His blue eyes were icy cold as he stared at the man in his grasp. The temperature dropped even more, and Orihime began to rub her hands absently over Yachiru's arms in an effort to keep the child warm.

"I don't understand," Orihime whispered.

"It's his power," Yachiru stated in reply. "Cain's is dark and heavy, but Toshiro's is cold and bitter."

"His power," Orihime asked.

"All strong vampires possess powers unique only to them," she said with slight awe in her voice. "Just wait. He's only just starting."

Orihime turned her gaze back to the boy and noticed a light, crystalline mist begin to swirl about his body. It condensed around his back, and fine wings, that appeared to be made of ice, suddenly took shape. But unlike ice, these wings were flexible, and they slowly beat back and forth as the teen's grip tightened on the hunter's neck.

"Scum like you don't deserve to live," Toshiro snarled. "What you did to Rangiku was despicable."

Yylfordt remained silent, struggling in Toshiro's grasp just to get air. His hands pulled at the boy's in an effort to free himself. The vampire lifted his other hand and prepared to impale the hunter when a shot rang out and he flew back, his wings cracking from the impact of the silver shot that had struck him.

"Damn it Yylfordt," Szayel shouted as he approached his brother who was massaging his neck. "Can't you do anything right?"

He picked up the discarded katana, handed the hunter his sword, and turned his attention to Toshiro. The teen had mended his wings and eyed Granz with disgust. Szayel laughed, "Too bad we had you tied in silver chains yesterday. Power that strong would have been hard to handle in such tight confines as the sewers. Maybe your buxom friend would have had a fighting chance if you hadn't been so weak."

"I'll avenge her now," Toshiro screamed.

"If that makes you feel better," Granz taunted, "Of course nothing will bring her back. I wonder if Cain honestly forgave you for getting his bitch killed," he smirked as he raised his katana, "But then you have a habit of fucking things up. After all if you hadn't been so distraught you might have felt me insert that tracking chip into the back of your neck. Thanks to you, Cain and his children will all die tonight."

"You're the one that's going to die," Toshiro charged forward.

Orihime knew that Szayel was nowhere near as strong a fighter as Grimmjow, but what he lacked in physical strength he made up for in agility of both body and mind, and Toshiro, so blinded rage was easy to manipulate. Yet the teen was powerful, and the hunter took a beating before he finally stumbled and fell back. Toshiro stood over him, grinning madly as he bared his teeth.

"I wouldn't want to drink the poison that would be your blood," he said low as he picked up the hunter's katana which had dislodged from Szayel's grasp when he fell, "But I will gladly put your blade through that black heart of yours."

He held the katana in both hands and lifted it high. As he drove it down, he was stopped by Yylfordt. The man had taken advantage of the teen's single-minded focus on his brother, and swung his blade, cutting Toshiro's head from his shoulders in one stroke.

Orihime cried out as she turned Yachiru's head so she would not witness anymore of the gruesome scene. The teen's body slumped over and fell to the side. His head lay at Szayel's feet and as the hunter sat up he grabbed it by the hair and yelled at his brother, "Idiot! I told you to be careful of that chip."

He inspected the boy's decapitated head in his usual clinical way. The fact that the teen had just been killed was lost on him. Toshiro had been a vampire after all. Yylfordt wiped his blade on Toshiro's clothes and then picked up his shotgun and blasted the teen's body with UV rounds.

"I assumed saving your ass was more important than that chip," Yylfordt remarked.

Szayel sliced into Toshiro's neck with a small knife and pulled out a tiny chip. "Don't make excuses for your incompetence," the pink-haired hunter replied. Inspecting the chip he declared, "It seems unharmed."

He discarded Toshiro's head and stood. Placing the chip in a small case, he then put it in his pocket and picked up his katana. His attention now focused on Orihime. She shrank back involuntarily at his sly smile. Szayel had always made her uncomfortable.

"So," he began to walk her way, "One bloodsucker down." Coming to a stop in front of her he continued, "And it would seem you have a nasty little one attached to your hip."

His hand went to the hilt of his katana, and Orihime turned her body to shield Yachiru from his scrutiny. This only made him laugh.

"Oh come on woman, you can't mean to protect the monster from me."

"She's just a child," Orihime met his gaze.

"She is a vampire," Szayel's voice became serious again, "And tonight we will purge the world of these despicable creatures."

Yachiru raised her head and hissed at Granz.

"Oh what a nasty little monkey you are," Szayel taunted the child, and to Orihime he said, "Don't let her body fool you; she's a lot older than she appears."

"It doesn't matter," Orihime pleaded. "Please just wait until Grimmjow gets here…"

"Grimmjow wouldn't even take the time to chat about it," Granz sneered. "If he were here the kid would already be dead."

Orihime reared back, "That's not true."

"Grimmjow knows what has to be done," Granz spoke coldly; "He would not let foolish emotions sway him from his mission."

Orihime tightened her hold on Yachiru, "I cannot let you harm her."

He aimed his katana at Orihime's throat, the tip pressing lightly against her skin.

"I will not hesitate to kill you if you stand in my way," he applied just enough pressure to break the skin. "It's obvious your time in Cain's company has tainted you."

She stood unmoving.

"Suit yourself," Granz prepared to run her through when Yachiru let out a low growl.

Szayel paused and glanced at the child. Yachiru had turned in Orihime's arms to face him. Her eyes glowed the same golden as Cain's.

"You will not hurt Orihime," she yelled as she lifted her clawed hand and raked the side of Granz's face with her sharp nails.

He screamed out in pain as he backed away from Orihime, clutching the right side of his face where the child had scratched him.

"You fucking little bitch," he looked up at them and Orihime felt a chill at the insanity reflected in his eyes. Dropping his hand he clenched his katana tighter. Blood flowed from his injury, but he ignored it. "I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you."

Orihime lowered the girl to the ground, "Run!"

Yachiru backed away, but refused to leave Orihime's side.

"Now!" she yelled with more urgency.

Yachiru didn't listen and Orihime turned to face Granz as he charged forward. Stepping between them she stated, "I will not let you harm her."

Szayel smiled menacingly as he raised the hand that held the katana and struck her at the temple with the back of his fist. Orihime cried out as she stumbled back. The force of the blow, coupled with the heavy weight of the hilt of his sword, caused her vision to blur and she fell to the ground. The room swayed and she blacked out for a few seconds. When her vision cleared she caught sight of Szayel and Yachiru.

The girl may be small, but she was quick and strong for her size. Granz had underestimated her in the beginning, but in just the brief time that Orihime had been dazed, he had managed to gain the upper hand again.

Orihime pushed up and slowly stood. She was dizzy and placed her hand on her head to stop the room from spinning. Once stable enough to stand without falling she tried to take off and stop Granz again, but was grabbed from behind by his brother.

"You can't save them, Orihime," he said low, his voice calm. "Vampires are the living dead. It's better to end their miserable existence, than to continue this farce."

"Please let me go Yylfordt," she struggled in his grasp. "She's just a child."

"She is a killer," he stated. "Look at her Orihime. Really look at the monster you are protecting."

Orihime stared at Yachiru. The girl's eyes were crazed by the lust for blood and the thrill of the fight. She seemed to take pleasure from hurting Granz, but that was not surprising considering who had raised her. Still Yachiru had just watched Toshiro die, had witnessed Hanataro die several nights earlier, and was now facing the real possibility that she would be next. She needed justice, just as Toshiro had begged for less than twenty-four hours ago.

"You don't understand," she fought his hold with even more vigor.

"No, it is you who seem to have forgotten who the enemy is," Yylfordt tightened his grip.

She cried in frustration as she couldn't break free. Helpless once more to protect the ones she cared about. Unease wrapped itself around her as a feeling akin to panic began to bubble up to the surface of her being. It was happening again. She had been here before, standing helpless in the face of death to do anything to stop it. And as Szayel ran his sharp blade through Yachiru's chest, Orihime let out a bloodcurdling scream. Yylfordt released her as the child's body crumpled to the floor.

Racing to her side, Orihime pulled Yachiru against her, softly pleading with her to hold on. Yachiru was deathly pale and her lips already tinged with blue. She mumbled something, but all Orihime heard was the gurgling of blood in the child's throat.

"It'll be okay Yachiru," she whispered. "Kenny will come for you."

The child smiled slightly, but her eyes glazed over and her chest stilled. Inside of Orihime something snapped and she clutched the child tightly to her chest.

"Don't die. Don't die. Don't die," she cried over and over again.

The world around her ceased to exist as her heart burst with the pain of losing a child.

Why? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did she have to die? And why couldn't Orihime stop it from happening?

She was weak. She had always been. If she had been stronger, Jess would have lived.

Jess. Her son. Her baby with Ulquiorra.

"No!" she sobbed louder. The pain was unbearable and the guilt of not being able to save him washed over her with burning intensity.

She could see him lying in his crib. His hand gripping the blue kitty he loved so much in his tiny hand. He looked to be asleep, but then she had noticed the blood on the fabric of his pajamas and her world exploded into pain so intense she couldn't breathe.

Her eyes had gone to the blue kitty, _Grimmy_, as Jess called him. The kitty was never far from the child's side, and where Orihime had not been there for her son, his favorite toy had. No, it was more than a toy to Jess, it was a friend. The child's protector when the lights went out and the monsters appeared.

"Oh God please," she pleaded, but what for she was unsure. The ache in her heart was excruciating, and she only wanted it to stop.

Firm hands gripped her shoulders and a soft voice spoke into her ear.

"Orihime?"

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her against his chest.

She closed her eyes and allowed him to give her strength. She had created him to save Jess, but he had inadvertently become her savior as well. As long as she had him she would be safe from this pain.

Ulquiorra couldn't understand that. He believed she needed to face this horror. He believed he could help her if she let him, but she had relied on Grimmjow for so long that she had forgotten how. Her heart was being torn in two. She loved them both, but she would have to choose one over the other.

Ulquiorra was death and Grimmjow was life.

Ulquiorra was pain and Grimmjow was bliss.

Ulquiorra was her past, but Grimmjow, maybe he was her future.

She turned and buried her head against his chest. His hands stroked her hair as he held her tightly.

"It'll be okay Orihime," he whispered hoarsely, his voice choked with emotion, "I'm here now and no one is going to hurt you anymore."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes: **I wanted to wait until I had finished the next chapter before I submitted this one to make sure it flowed properly and made sense. I feel comfortable now that eighteen is written. I have one chapter left to write (two more left in the story). I hope to get it written this weekend if I can find the time and then wrap this story up within the next few weeks.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed, the last chapter, and the others before it. I am so excited whenever I hear from readers. So please let me know what you thought of this one.

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Orihime clutched Grimmjow's jacket tightly in her fists as she buried her face in his chest and sobbed. This past week with Cain had put her emotions through a ravaging series of twists and turns, and now, after losing Yachiru and remembering Jess, she found that she was not willing to move beyond this point. Here, right now in Grimmjow's strong embrace, she could forget all she had learned. If she let him, she could erase this pain forever.

He remained silent. His hands lightly stroked her back, soothing her. She could hear Szayel ranting somewhere in the distance about time, and getting their shit together, and how Grimmjow should just leave the woman behind, but none of that mattered, and Grimmjow seemed to agree. He disregarded the man's words for the moment, and she understood that she was his top priority; her protector who would never abandon her to fight this darkness alone.

"Orihime," he finally spoke, his voice still low and gentle, "Can you stand? We have to get up. This battle is far from over."

She pushed back and looked up at him. "You truly mean to eliminate all the vampires tonight?"

"There will never be a more perfect opportunity," he replied. "Cain has eluded us for a long time, but he's grown distracted, let his guard down, and now we will finish him and his children once and for all."

Her body went numb at Grimmjow's words. Of course Cain had made mistakes. After all he wasn't really Cain, he was Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra had only one purpose in this whole universe-to bring her home. Yet here, in this story, he was still Cain, and if he died in that attempt to sway her, he would die in their world as well.

"You can't kill Cain," she whispered.

"You don't believe I am strong enough?" Grimmjow grew angry and released his hold on her.

"No," she placed her hand on his chest, "You are strong enough. What I meant was that I don't want you too. This Cain is not the Cain you wish to destroy."

"You are making no sense, Orihime," he lifted his hand and lightly touched the scab that remained over the puncture wounds in her neck. "Why would you wish to protect him?"

"Because he is not Cain," she said in a rush. "He may be Cain in body, but he's Ulquiorra in spirit."

"Ulquiorra," his fingers dug into her sensitive flesh. "Who is Ulquiorra?"

"My husband."

"Your husband," he dropped his hand and stared at her as if she were speaking another language.

She nodded, "I know this sounds crazy, but Ulquiorra came here to bring me home to our world…"

"Orihime this is more than crazy," his voice was gruff and he stood abruptly. "Cain has been fucking with your head. He can do that. Even the most seasoned hunters are no match for his manipulations." His voice lowered a notch, "I've seen it happen before."

She stood as well. It was clear who he was remembering and she felt horrible for dredging up his past pain. Still, it had been Cain who had done that, not Ulquiorra.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow," she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek but he brushed her aside.

"You allowed him to feed from you," he stated coldly.

"I made a bargain," she replied.

"Yes," his eyes lowered and she noticed his fists were now clenched tightly. "Lilynette relayed that message quite clearly-especially the part where it was my fault."

This time when she placed her hand on his cheek he allowed it. "You only did what you had to do to find Cain."

"And in the end he took from you exactly what I was trying to prevent," he whispered.

"He did not turn me," she stated.

His eyes met hers again and he said, "I don't know if I would have been able to kill you, Orihime. Killing my mother…I understood what needed to be done. Hell she begged me to do it…but you…Orihime I love you and this life I live…you never asked to live it as well," he stepped closer, his face inches from hers, "and if Cain had taken you from me like he did with her…"

Her tears started to fall once more. This man, he was so honest, and she knew his declaration was not something he was comfortable with, yet he spoke from the heart, and hers responded in kind. She loved him. Yet she loved Ulquiorra, and now the two men she loved were pitted against each other and she was helpless to stop it from happening.

She raised her face and kissed him lightly, but as she pulled back, he pressed forward, his own mouth ravaging hers. When he finally released her he spoke, his breath warm against her mouth, "I will not let him near you again. Tonight Cain dies."

"No," she cried.

"Cain is not your husband," he was firm, his gaze penetrating and intense, "He tried to pull that shit with me as well, when we fought the other night. He was fucking with me, trying to unsettle me to gain the advantage, but I knew he was full of shit. You're not the kind of woman who would forget her husband, unless you had good reason."

"Jess," she whispered.

"Jess?"

"Our son, mine and Ulquiorra's child," she elaborated. "He was murdered…"

"He told me about that as well, Orihime," Grimmjow reached out and grasped her by the shoulders, "As I said he is fucking with you. Reaching into your mind and playing with your emotions. He most likely saw how you took to the child you were holding when I found you and decided a dead child would be something that would tug at your heart…"

"He never mentioned Jess to me," the tears stopped and she narrowed her eyes as Ulquiorra's words played back in her mind, "He said something happened, and that when I was ready I would remember."

"So what," Grimmjow released her, "You think this just proves his story that you created this world. That it is all in your mind and he has come here to take you back where you belong?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore Grimmjow," she hung her head, "But I do remember you telling me that I had told you the same story when we first met, about being a writer and making all this up."

"Orihime listen to yourself," he ran his fingers through his hair, "You are talking crazy. There cannot be alternate dimensions. People cannot just enter stories that they have written."

"In my world," she looked back up at him, "Vampires don't exist except in stories and make-believe."

He took a deep breath and stared at her silently for a moment. When he spoke he sounded desperate, "Orihime, let's say you're telling the truth-that Cain is telling the truth-and all of this is some story existing in your mind. Right now, with you here, this world is now the reality, and as long as you remain here it will stay reality."

"But I don't really belong here and neither does Ulquiorra," she reasoned.

"Then he can leave."

"No, he can't. Ulquiorra refused. During your fight, he was pulled back, but he broke the ties to our world. He can't leave unless it's with me."

Grimmjow took in her words and his face darkened. "I am not going to give you up so easily, Orihime. And as long as Ulquiorra is Cain he will face the vampire's fate."

"Please don't," she pleaded but suddenly the doors to the conservatory blew open and the air grew so heavy she struggled to get a decent breath.

"Look at him Orihime," Grimmjow grasped her chin and turned her towards the door where Ulquiorra stood. His eyes blazed gold against black as she had seen before, but powerful wings, like those of a bat sprang from his back and beat rhythmically, radiating his anger and hatred for Grimmjow. "He looks like Lucifer himself, dark and evil. And he will use that power to enslave you and the world if we don't stop him."

Her eyes met Ulquiorra's and she unconsciously took a step back, coming to rest against Grimmjow's chest.

"This is my fault," she whispered.

Grimmjow ignored her. One hand rested on her shoulder and the other pulled Pantera from its sheath.

"Today Cain dies."

He then sprang forward and the world around her erupted in chaos. Too many things happened for her to focus on any one event.

Kenpachi noticing Yachiru's fallen body and Szayel taunting him into a fight.

Shunsui engaging Yylfordt in battle as well.

And then there was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, the two men she loved above all others, fighting for their existence, and for that of their own worlds.

She tried to rush forward, but Jushiro appeared, blades drawn, blocking her path.

"This battle is far too important to let you distract Cain," he stated bitterly. Looking to Yachiru's body and then spotting Toshiro's discarded and bloody head he continued, "Haven't you cost us enough?"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, but Jushiro's angry glare left no room for apologies.

* * *

Ulquiorra allowed his rage to flow through him. The entire way to the conservatory he had worried about Orihime's safety, and then upon finding her, she was already with Grimmjow. The power that he had become more used to the longer he remained as Cain, pumped fast and full of fury in his veins. He would decimate Grimmjow once and for all. Orihime would return with him if he had to drag her back kicking and screaming.

Dodging Grimmjow's attacks was easier now that he had experienced them before, and where he had the ability to regenerate his injuries, the hunter was at the mercy of his human body, a body that had obviously not healed completely since their last encounter.

Now as Grimmjow thrust forward again, Ulquiorra grabbed his wrist with one hand and punched the man hard in his gut with the other. Grimmjow grimaced and Ulquiorra smiled as a thin line of blood began to seep into the fabric of the hunter's shirt.

"Not quite healed enough for combat," he taunted Grimmjow.

"My injuries won't keep me from killing you, you fucking bastard."

"Still as vulgar as ever," Ulquiorra replied. "It amazes me that Orihime could create such a crass individual as the hero of her story."

"You can save your attempts to rattle me," Grimmjow pulled back his hand that was still in Ulquiorra's grasp and quickly slashed out, slicing his hand as he tried to fend the hunter off. "I can live with your little scenario," Grimmjow lunged forward and thrust his katana again. This time Ulquiorra deflected the blow. "Because when this is over Orihime will stay with me, and my world will become her reality, and yours will become the fictional universe in her mind."

"If Orihime stays she will eventually die," Ulquiorra yelled as he reached out and grabbed both of Grimmjow's hands by the wrists. "But you wouldn't care about that."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, "Don't act so high and mighty. We both know where your intentions lie."

Grimmjow reared back and head butted Ulquiorra hard, bone crushing bone. Both men stumbled back, but Grimmjow only laughed.

"Not so clever are you Cain, or should I call you by your true name?"

"You admit to the truth of this lie we are living, and yet you would be willing to keep Orihime here, cutting her life short in the process."

"With you dead all the vampires fade to dust," Grimmjow countered. "She will be safe to grow into an old woman by my side."

"No she won't," Ulquiorra surged forward again and raked his clawed hand across Grimmjow's chest again. The hunter stepped back and Ulquiorra barely grazed him. "Orihime is in a coma. Do you have any idea what happens to people in a chronic vegetative state?" His vision blurred momentarily as his anger boiled over. With lightening quick speed he reached out and grasped Grimmjow's neck in one hand. "Her life will be one of pain and suffering as her body slowly shuts down. She won't ever live to grow old. She'll die before her time as a result, and when she dies there, she will die her as well."

"You're lying," Grimmjow thrust his katana forward, the blade pushing through Ulquiorra's gut and he loosened his hold as his own hands went to stem the flow of blood. "Orihime will be fine, and she'll be happy."

"Could she really be happy," he tried to calm himself and focus on healing his wound. Losing too much blood could prove fatal. "Forgetting her life with me…her child…"

"Hasn't she suffered enough?" Grimmjow replied. "All you want to do is drown her in her pain."

"I want her to face it," Ulquiorra yelled. He removed his hand. The blood had stopped and he could feel the skin sealing shut. "She will never be whole as long as she denies Jess's existence."

"We'll make children of our own…"

"You cannot replace one child with another. Jess was a unique and special child. I will never forget him, no matter how many children Orihime and I have after him."

"You talk like she is going back with you," Grimmjow began to swing his katana again, "But she is staying here, where she belongs."

Ulquiorra raised one of his wings and batted the man back, sending Grimmjow flying through the air. The hunter slammed into one of the metal support beams. His katana flew from his hands and his face fell forward. Slowly and with careful deliberation, Ulquiorra made his way over to the fallen hunter. He picked up the discarded katana and used it to tilt Grimmjow's face up.

"Orihime belongs with me," his voice cold.

Grimmjow looked him in the eyes, his vision clouded by the blood tricking down his face. It was over. Ulquiorra was going to kill the man with his own blade, and he regretted nothing. Around him the other hunters had fallen as well. Granz was a fool to believe he could take Kenpachi, and likewise his brother was no match for someone as strong and experienced as Shunsui. The battle was in their favor now, and once Grimmjow was eliminated, Orihime would see this world was flawed, her existence here no longer necessary, and she would return home with him.

He drew back the blade and prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

* * *

Orihime cried out as Ulquiorra stood over Grimmjow, blade raised, ready to kill him. It shouldn't be like this. Grimmjow was the hero, and heroes always triumphed over evil. But then Ulquiorra was not evil.

"He can't kill Grimmjow," she spoke low.

Jushiro ignored her, but she could feel his body tense as he anticipated the final blow.

There had to be someway or someone who could help Grimmjow. Where were the others? She knew the entire estate was crawling with hunters. Granz had alerted them via a headset when he had found Orihime, so it stood to reason that they were all in close communication. Yet now, when Grimmjow was about to die, he was left alone.

The others were out there, she knew this, and they needed to help him because she could not.

"Please come," her voice soft enough for only her to hear. "Please."

* * *

Ulquiorra was about to plunge the katana through Grimmjow's chest when multiple shots rang out through the conservatory. He felt the blast as the holy water slammed against his body, the force propelling him backwards through one of the windows, shattering it and covering his body in glass.

The water stung and he struggled to quickly remove his soaked shirt. His hands burned where they touched the wet fabric, but he managed to pull it off. Beneath the fabric his skin had turned an angry red, blisters appeared painfully from the burned flesh.

"Damn it," he hissed.

Where had they come from? The battle was over. They had all but won, and then the other hunters had come from nowhere to turn the tide in there favor once more.

He stood slowly and began to walk back into the conservatory. The skin on his chest was already going from bright red to pink, the blisters gone, but his fury remained. He would kill them all. He would make them pay for interfering. Gone was the man he was just a week earlier. In his place stood what remained when the last of his will was stripped away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes: **

I woke up at 5 am this morning and sat down to edit this chapter. Six hours later I had done that, as well as completed Chapter Nineteen. So I present this to you and hope to update again soon.

Thank you all for the reviews and support. And a special thanks to my beta, lilarin. If not for her encouragement I would have stop writing this back at chapter 2. Please let me know what you thought of this installment. Reviews do shape the story, even if the smallest of ways.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Orihime let out a cry when Ulquiorra emerged from the wreckage of the window that he had been blasted through only moments earlier. He had discarded his shirt and she could see the burns, already healing, across his chest. His eyes were still glowing gold, but something had changed, and when she looked into those eyes she felt a cold despair creep into her heart. Yachiru had told her that Cain's power was dark and heavy, and she had experienced that power on several occasions, yet this was unlike anything she had felt in his presence. Ulquiorra had finally forgotten himself and surrendered to Cain. This man before them now was not her husband, but the vampire she had envisioned; a creature who would show no mercy. A vampire more powerful than she had ever imagined when she created him.

It was her fault, all of this. She had wished for the hunters to appear and save Grimmjow, but when they arrived it was Ulquiorra who had paid dearly. She now understood with absolute certainty that in order for one to live the other would have to die. Yet she could not fathom losing either. She loved them both. Each for different reasons, but her inability to choose had brought them all to the brink of destruction.

The hunters that had arrived at the conservatory were the remainders of the elite of their organization; the ten best, now minus two with the deaths of Szayel and Yylfordt. Starrk, Harribel, and Baraggan she knew, and the large black man with the tattoos on his face she remembered from the interrogation of the vampire that she had witnessed with Grimmjow. Yet the others she had only heard about in conversations between Grimmjow and his comrades.

A large beast of a man, bald except for a ponytail at the back of his head, was already engaged in combat with Kenpachi. The vampire smiled wide, his fangs glistening, as he attacked the man viciously with blow after blow from his katana.

Shunsui too seemed to be enjoying the fight, but his style of fighting was different, almost playful and teasing, as he danced about the two men that had come for him.

Tier had made her way to where Orihime stood, still held back by Jushiro. The vampire aimed his blades at the female hunter and smiled just a fraction. Tier held her blade and swung fast, but Jushiro met her strike with both of his swords and pushed her back. As he moved into the fight, Orihime was left unguarded and seizing the opportunity made her way to where Grimmjow lay.

Baraggan helped the hunter from the ground and handed him his katana, while Starrk fired round after round of silver bullets at Cain, his aim for the vampire's heart. Yet just as he had done at the park the night he had abducted Orihime, Cain stopped the bullets before they even got close.

His eyes burned with fury and his gaze was focused on one man - Grimmjow. Without even looking at Starrk, he waved one of his powerful wings, and the hunter was sent flying. Cain then held up a hand and clenched his fist. Instantly Baraggan fell to his knees, clutching his chest and gasping for air. All the while the vampire continued making his way in their direction, until at last he came to Grimmjow. The hunter struggled to stand and Orihime stepped into Cain's path before he could strike.

She had to put an end to this. Maybe if she could reason with him, then neither would have to die. "Please Ulquiorra, you can't do this," she pleaded.

The vampire stopped and stared at her. Reaching out he grasped her chin in his clawed hand and smiled; a rather unnatural grin, out of place on her husband's usually stoic face.

"You started this war," he replied bitterly. "You could have prevented it if you had only listened to the truth, yet you refused time after time, and now I have no choice but to destroy them all for what they have done."

"I see that now," she felt the hot tears well up in her eyes, burning and blinding her momentarily. "This is my fault, but now I am willing to make things right. Just come back to me."

He laughed; a hollow sound void of true joy. "It is too late to bargain woman."

"Please Ulquiorra," she winced as he tightened his hold on her chin.

"Do not call me that," his voice was cold.

"It's who you are," she cried, "Please remember who you are."

His eyes narrowed and his smile faded.

"I am despair," he leaned in closer; his lips against hers. "I am death."

"No," she laid her hands against his chest, her words soft and desperate. "You are life, my life. Please come back to me again."

He reared back, grabbed her hands by the wrists, and pushed her hard, the force knocking her into Grimmjow. The hunter moved her behind him and raised his katana.

"Your fight is with me, you fucking piece of shit."

Cain smiled, "So it is."

In a flash he gripped Grimmjow's wrist and Orihime heard the unmistakable crushing of the small bones. The hunter managed to hold onto Pantera, but his grip was slack, and the blade hung limp at his side. Cain reached out with his other hand, the fingers entangling in Grimmjow's hair, as he pulled the hunter's head to his. Tilting it to the side, he licked his lips and opened his mouth, his tongue running up the side of Grimmjow's neck. The hunter flinched and struggled to pull away, but Cain's grasp was inhumanly strong.

"You have so much fight in you," the vampire's voice was low, almost seductive. "Such power has to be carefully cultivated, and I have waited years for this chance. Now I will have what I desired from you all along."

With that he sunk his fangs into Grimmjow's neck. The hunter stiffened, cursing furiously, his uninjured hand grasping Cain's shoulder as he tried to push the vampire back, but as Cain began to feed, Grimmjow's will to fight slowly left him and he loosened his hold.

Orihime had felt it herself. Cain's strength was intoxicating and overwhelming, and even the strongest of men were at the vampire's mercy once he had them in his grasp, yet she didn't know what to do to stop it. Cain's power was oppressive and she couldn't even muster the will to react.

Still, even though she was paralyzed, Starrk refused to give up. The hunter stood slowly, and with absolute focus, reloaded his weapon. Cain had left himself vulnerable and Starrk took full advantage, calmly firing the silver bullets until his gun was empty. The shots slammed into Cain's back and he released Grimmjow. The hunter swayed as he stumbled back.

"Son of a bitch," Grimmjow's words were slurred, bringing his hand to his neck to stem the flow of the blood, he gained a little more control and said with more force, "I will cut your fucking black heart out of your body."

His grip on Pantera tightened and Grimmjow cried out in pain, yet he refused to drop the blade. Instead he lifted it and, using his uninjured hand to lend him strength, aimed at Cain's heart. Before the vampire could react, Grimmjow drove the katana through his chest, burying it to the hilt. Cain's eyes flew open wide in surprise as his hands flew to his chest. Grimmjow grinned wide as he pulled Pantera out slowly.

Blood began to flow freely from the wound, and Cain quickly pressed his hands into the wound in a useless attempt to stop the bleeding. His eyes went to Orihime, but she knew he wasn't Cain anymore. The beautiful green that she loved once more replaced the golden glow of moments before, and those eyes now expressed confusion as he spoke in a whisper, "Orihime?"

The paralysis that had gripped her since he had attacked Grimmjow broke and she ran to him, catching him as he fell to his knees. Lowering herself she held his chest against her own and his head fell limply against her shoulder. The blood from his injury soaked through her dress, and she could feel his warm breath, now shallow and weak, as he struggled to breathe.

"Please don't leave me, Ulquiorra," she cried. "Please hold on."

But his grip was slack, and his breathing so feeble she could barely feel it any longer. In that moment she knew he was going to die, and she realized that without him her world meant nothing. The love she had buried under pain and later resentment rose to the surface of her heart and she gasped at the ache it brought her. He had been her life, and when she should have turned to him for solace, she instead retreated into another life with another man. A man she believed to be without flaws. Yet that was impossible, and Grimmjow had proven that from the moment she entered this world. And though she loved him, flaws and all, she realized that she had never stopped loving Ulquiorra either.

It was her husband's best qualities that she had given the hunter after all. But where Ulquiorra buried his pain and his emotions, she had decided Grimmjow would not. She had created what she believed would be the perfect man to ease her pain, when all along that man had been standing right beside her. She simply had become blind to that fact. And now she was going to lose him. She had driven him to the brink of insanity and he would pay the ultimate price with his life.

"Orihime," he rasped, "I am sorry…I should have been there…I should have been the one to keep you both safe."

"No, Ulquiorra, it was nobody's fault," she finally realized, "Nobody but that man who took Jess away from us. But now we'll start again. We'll build our lives over and honor Jess' memory by living on despite the pain."

"I love you Orihime," his voice was so low she struggled to hear him. "I always will."

His warm breath was suddenly ceased, his chest stilled, and Orihime knew with horrible clarity that Ulquiorra was dead. She screamed out his name, but it made no difference. He was not coming back. She sobbed hysterically. He was gone, yet he shouldn't have died. It was not supposed to end like this. This world had let her down and now she would let it go in return.

Around her everything drained of all its color. Her surroundings, the people fighting, all of it became black and white, one-dimensional, still drawings. She paid it no mind. She no longer cared. Without Ulquiorra what was the point.

* * *

The alarms that monitored Ulquiorra's vital signs went off loudly and once more Isshin Kurosaki was awoken from a fitful slumber. His niece had agreed to keep his kids for the past few nights while he returned to Ulquiorra's side each evening after he closed the clinic for the day. He felt partially responsible for the state the man was in and he vowed to do whatever he could to get him back safely.

Yet now, only a few days after the incident that had almost killed Ulquiorra before, and from which they were unable to pull him back to reality, the alarms were ringing again. Only now the man had flat lined.

"Damn it to hell," Isshin swore as Urahara came rushing into the room. He began to work furiously, starting CPR while Urahara set up the crash cart. Yet no matter how hard Isshin tried he could not revive the man.

"Don't you do this Ulquiorra," he panted as he continued to administer the CPR. "Don't you leave her behind like this."

He had no idea what had happened, no real clue as to Orihime's condition anymore, but he had to try. The world was her reality. Yet here, in this reality, Ulquiorra was perfectly healthy. Why should he have to die?

"It's not real Ulquiorra," Isshin insisted. "Her world is not real. Fight it. Whatever has happened fight it."

* * *

Orihime felt a strong hand pat the top of her head, and she then the warmth of Grimmjow's body as he knelt down and leaned against her from behind.

"What the hell is happening," and for the first time she heard legitimate fear in his voice.

"I rejected this reality," she whispered. "It got away from me and now Ulquiorra is dead."

"It was the truth all along;" he spoke softly; his hand on her head trembled slightly, "My life has never been my own. I am, and always have been, a figment of your imagination."

"I was hiding from my life," Orihime held onto Ulquiorra's lifeless body. "Losing Jess was just too much, and so I created this world," her voice hitched as a sob escaped her lips, "but I never intended for this to happen. The accident, the coma, waking up here-it was a fluke."

"Maybe it was fate," Grimmjow's hands lowered and he rubbed her arms, "Us finding each other like we did, defying reality to be together."

"No," she was suddenly sure of herself, "I cannot believe that it was fate that Ulquiorra should die. He was innocent in all of this. If I had only trusted him, and believed in him, then none of this would have happened," she lowered her voice as her strength left her again. Pressing her face against Ulquiorra's hair she continued, "He shouldn't have come after me, but he did, and now he's dead, and this world is to blame."

"So you are simply letting this world go?" Grimmjow asked. "Now that he is gone you will condemn me as well?"

She had no answer for him.

Pressing further he asked, "Will you go back to your own world now, even though he is dead?" His hands tightened their grip on her arm, "Even though I am still alive?"

"I don't know where to go," she cried. "I don't belong here, but without Ulquiorra, I have nothing left to return to."

"But I'm still here," he insisted. "You left me alive. You must have had a reason for that."

She cried harder. "You've been my safety line for so long that I can't let you go. I love you Grimmjow, I really do, but I love Ulquiorra more. I always have, I just forgot."

"Then stay with me and let me continue to keep you protected from all those bad memories."

She shook her head and held Ulquiorra even tighter, "Good or bad, they are my memories, and I never want to forget them again. I can't run from my past any longer."

"But that life is gone," he stated.

"And this life is but a fantasy," she replied. "I'm sorry Grimmjow. I am so sorry for hurting you."

He gave no reply, and after a moment his tight grip grew slack and she could feel his body move away as he let her go.

"I'm sorry as well," he whispered.

"No," she whispered back. "It's my fault all of this. It was my idea, my creation, my world. I controlled fate from the moment I entered this world and now…"

"Orihime," Grimmjow's voice was defeated, "Your husband is gone. Nothing will change that. No matter what you believe, or how much you insist you control fate here, you cannot bring the dead back."

"Why not," she asked as she continued to stroke Ulquiorra's hair, "After all this is my world. Ulquiorra himself told me that your fate lay in my hands. I could write it however I choose."

Grimmjow sighed softly, "Then how would you write this Orihime?"

She answered without hesitation, "Ulquiorra would live."

Once more he was silent and then he replied, "Then do it."

She lowered her husband's body to the ground carefully before she turned to face Grimmjow. "Do it?"

"Yes," his gaze was serious, "If it is truly your story, and reviving him is what you wish to happen, bring him back."

A small smile graced her lips as his words gave her hope. She nodded and turned back to Ulquiorra and laid her hands over the bloody wound above his heart. Focusing all her energy, all her faith, she whispered, "I reject this event. I reject that Ulquiorra is Cain. I reject that he is a vampire, and I reject that he is dead."

Beneath her hands a low hum began, and a golden light seeped out from under her palms. She resisted pulling back, sensing that if she did Ulquiorra's fate would be sealed. Instead she held firm.

Beneath his body the black wings began to dissolve and the markings on his face, the marks that God had given Cain, vanished. His body returned to his human form completely, yet he still lay motionless.

"Ulquiorra," she cried softly, "Please wake up. Please don't leave me. I love you. I always have…I just forgot…and I am so sorry."

Ulquiorra didn't respond.

"No," her head dropped to her chest and the tears obscured her vision. "You have to live. I need you. I can't face this without you."

But it was too late. The damage had been done. Grimmjow was right; she couldn't revive a dead man. Yet she had no desire to remain here and with no one waiting for her in her world, her life might as well be over too.

Suddenly Grimmjow shoved her out of the way and grasped Ulquiorra's shoulders, paying no mind to his own injury. "Damn it you fucking piece of shit. Wake your sorry ass up now. Can't you see that she needs you? Don't make her go back to that world without someone to wake up to."

She was speechless as she watched Grimmjow. Why? Why would he say that? She knew he disliked Ulquiorra and saw him as his enemy even if he wasn't the vampire that had been his nemesis all along, yet he continued yelling at her husband, trying to do what she herself had been unable.

* * *

Despite all of Isshin's efforts, Ulquiorra did not respond. The doctor though refused to give up.

"Live damn it," he yelled as his frustration mounted.

Urahara finally spoke, as he held up the paddles from the defibrillator, "One last chance."

Isshin glanced at the paddles and said, "Like hell I'm giving up that easy.

He tore open Ulquiorra's hospital gown, applied the gel, and placed the paddles in position. With no other option he tried again, "If you die no one will be there to greet her when she wakes up."

With that he sent the electricity through the man's chest, hoping to restart his heart.

* * *

Ulquiorra was floating in darkness.

No light. No smells. No sounds; not even the beating of his own heart.

He was dead. He had to be. Grimmjow had run him through with his katana. He could remember the blood. He had tried to stem its flow, but he had been unable, and now he was dead.

Yet there was no light to move towards. No welcoming soul to greet him on his journey. He was stuck somewhere in limbo between life and death, reality and his wife's imagination, and he had no idea what he should.

He had fought so hard to bring her back with him that he never thought about the possibility that he could actually die in the process. He had been single-minded in his focus to get Orihime back, yet in the end he had failed her again by losing himself to Cain, and forgetting the whole reason he entered her make believe world.

Maybe in the end she was better off without him. Maybe Grimmjow was right, and she would live to grow old with the hunter. After all, with Cain dead her fantasy world was probably safer than her reality, a reality that had only managed to let her down time and again.

Yet he couldn't quite reconcile himself to that thought. He loved her and he wanted a life with her. He had gone through hell to bring her back, and now another man would take his place.

_"It's not real Ulquiorra. Her world is not real. Fight it. Whatever has happened fight it."_

Isshin Kurosaki's voice suddenly broke through the silence.

"_Ulquiorra, please wake up. Please don't leave me. I love you. I always have…I just forgot…and I am so sorry."_

Orihime's voice, full of sorrow and regret floated through the darkness and wrapped itself around his silent heart, warming it with its sincerity.

But it was another voice, harsh and angry, that sent a jolt through him and caused the dead organ to beat painfully hard.

"_Don't make her go back to that world without someone to wake up to."_

His heart continued to beat steady, growing stronger, and the darkness began to ebb away. He could hear Orihime, and feel her hand resting against his chest, and he inhaled sharply. His eyes opened and he gazed up to find Orihime. A smiled lit her face despite her tears.

"Oh God, Ulquiorra," she stroked the hair from his face, her fingers trembling with excitement. "You're alive!"

He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again. Lifting one hand he touched her cheek lightly.

"I was so lost," she couldn't stop crying. "I thought you were dead. No, you were dead, and it was my fault."

"Not," he croaked. Coughing to clear his throat he continued, "Not your fault."

"I love you," she leaned down and kissed his lips. "I know that now. I shouldn't have run from Jess's death. I should have turned to you."

"I pushed you away as well," he brushed aside a strand of her hair that had fallen into his eyes, "But I never stopped loving you."

She sobbed louder and lowered her body to hug him to her. He returned her embrace with equal enthusiasm and they remained that way for a while, until a cough from behind her drew his attention. Letting her go he slowly pushed himself up to sit and took in his surroundings, his eyes finally landing on Grimmjow.

"You sure are one tough bastard to kill," the hunter said sarcastically, but Ulquiorra noticed that the smile didn't quite reach the man's eyes.

Looking around, past the hunter, he saw that the world had faded to black and white, merely sketches in a notebook. Part of him felt relief that this nightmare was finally over, but another part of him felt the pain that came with losing family and friends. As much as he reminded himself that the vampires were not real, he still had grown attached to them. Now, facing the reality of the situation, he felt a heavy pain settle into his chest.

"You brought me back," he said softly to Grimmjow. "You could have left me to die."

The hunter stared at him before speaking, "I can't fight this, and she needed someone to return home to."

It was odd to hear defeat in Grimmjow's words, but the hunter was losing everything, and Ulquiorra suddenly realized that for all they had gone through, he held no ill will towards the man.

"You protected Orihime," Ulquiorra returned his gaze, "And I am grateful."

Grimmjow nodded, "I love her."

"So do I," he replied.

Grimmjow surprised him by smiling, his words though as cocky as ever, "You are definitely one persistent son of a bitch. Entering this story through sheer will, and playing the villain," he shook his head in disbelief, "And in the end you even managed to walk away the hero."

Ulquiorra disagreed, "I came for her because she is my wife, and I love her, but you, you let her go, knowing doing so would mean the end of your story…"

"You make me out to be some noble character," Grimmjow replied, "The reality is I lost."

Ulquiorra knew better, but he also knew enough about Grimmjow that pressing the point would be useless. Instead he stretched out his hand and said, "Thank you."

Grimmjow stared at his hand and then clasped it tightly, "Okay, enough of the sentimental shit." He let go of Ulquiorra's hand, "You two going to get out of here or what?"

Ulquiorra glanced at Orihime, and Grimmjow followed his gaze. She knelt beside him, her eyes rimmed in red from crying, her dress covered in blood, both of theirs if memory served him right, and yet he never remembered a time he found her more beautiful. His heart swelled and instinctively he gave Grimmjow a nod, "Say goodbye."

Grimmjow gave no reply, but he stood back up and reached a hand out for Orihime. She clasped it tightly and allowed him to help her to her feet. Ulquiorra watched as the two walked a short distance, he couldn't hear what was said, but he felt he owed it to the man to have one final moment with her, without his intrusion on their privacy.

* * *

Orihime faced Grimmjow. She no longer knew what to say. She would always love him, but her heart and her life belonged to Ulquiorra. Still letting the hunter go was breaking her heart in two. He squeezed her hand and smiled, "At least you get your happy ending."

"But what about you?" she cried and then unable to stand it any longer she grabbed him in a fierce hug and began to sob once again. "I am so sorry Grimmjow."

"What for," he stroked her hair, "You gave me life. You made me the fucking hero in your story…one can't ask for more than that."

"But now you will go back to being a character in my story," she gripped him tighter, "And your happy ending got completely messed up because of me."

"Hell, you would have left me with _your_ vision of the perfect woman," he laughed softly, "And God only knows what kind of a weirdo she would have been."

She laughed through her tears and pulled back to look into his brilliant blue eyes, "She would have been the woman of your dreams."

He shook his head, "I already found her. No one else will do."

She bit her lip as she searched his gaze, wondering if he was teasing again.

"When I return," she stated firmly, "I will make this right…"

He placed his hands on her face and leaned in, his own face just inches away.

"Don't you try and fix this Orihime," he warned. "Don't you dare write yourself out of this story. I would rather be alone than lose my memories of you."

Once more she was speechless.

"Give us a happy ending too," he pressed forward and kissed her, rather boldly considering her husband could see them.

When he released her she smiled wistfully and nodded, "I promise."

With that he released her completely, giving her back unencumbered, to her husband. She grasped Ulquiorra's hand and then looked back one last time, but Grimmjow was no longer there, at least not as flesh and blood. Gripping Ulquiorra's hand tighter she said softly, "Let's go home."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: **Usually when I come to the end of a story I feel elated, but for some reason I am somewhat sad. This story was a roller-coaster for me as well. In the beginning I almost scrapped it, but now I am glad I stuck with it. I hope each of you enjoyed it as well.

I am so grateful to everyone who reviewed...some every chapter or close to it! Also a huge thank you to my beta **lilarin** for the help and encouragement, and **Walis** for the cover art for the story.

So one last request...if you have been out there reading this from the beginning and have not left a review, please leave me a note and let me know what you thought about this story now that it is over. I am always curious about what people think and love to hear from you...especially now that you have the whole story.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"_Endurance is not just the ability to bear a hard thing, but to turn it into glory.__"_William Barclay

* * *

_…Starrk's shot with the silver bullets caused Cain to pull back and release his hold on Grimmjow. The hunter swayed on his feet. The vampire had drained much of his energy when he began to feed moments earlier. Slowly he lifted his uninjured hand as he tried to slow the blood coming from the still open wound._

_ "Fucking piece of shit," he cursed, "I will cut out that black heart of yours once and for all."_

_ He tightened his hold on Pantera, unable to remain silent as the pain the simple motion caused in his injured hand shot through his body with nauseating intensity. Unable to hold it up with the hand alone, he let go of his hold on his neck and used the other hand to strengthen his grip. The blood made his grasp slippery and he struggled to remain steady. _

_ Pointing the blade at Cain, he lunged forward. The vampire had no time to react, his own body slowed by the effect of the silver shots in his blood. The katana pierced his chest, driving forward through his heart. Grimmjow grinned as he buried Pantera to the hilt._

_ "Die motherfucker!" he bit out. _

_ Cain's eyes opened wide and he moved his mouth, but no words came out. Instead only dark blood spewed past his lips, and as Grimmjow pulled the katana from the creature's body, the vampire fell to his knees._

_ Once more Grimmjow swayed, but this time he lost his balance and slumped forward as well, driving the blade of Pantera into the floor to steady himself. Cain looked up and met his gaze. His skin had gone from pale to ghostly white. Real tears ran down his face along the path of his cursed markings, but a smile graced his lips._

_ He never spoke a word, and Grimmjow would be left to wonder what exactly that smile was about. Cain fell forward, his head resting on Grimmjow's shoulder, his life finally at an end._

_ Around him the other vampires fell as well. The hunters made quick disposal of their bodies and the smell of burning flesh began to fill the air as the building and its former inhabitants were lit on fire. It was a fitting end to the dark creatures._

_ He remained where he was staring at the spectacle around him; Cain's head still resting on his shoulder. Quoting Romans he said softly, "__The night is nearly over; the day is almost here. So let us put aside the deeds of darkness and put on the armor of light."_

_A new age had indeed begun. Since the dawn of man Cain's children had plagued mankind, but now those days were over. It was time again to walk in the daylight. He pushed Cain off of him and inhaled deeply. Every part of his body hurt and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Falling back he was stopped from hitting the cold stone floor by Hime's soft body._

_ Her light floral scent chased away the acrid smell of the burning corpses. "Can you stand?" she asked._

_ "I don't think so," he whispered. His strength was quickly leaving him._

_ "Let me get Yammy," she said. "The house is burning fast and we need to get you out of here."_

_ "Don't go," he pleaded. It shocked him how tiny his voice had become. "I don't want to be separated from you again."_

_ "I'm not going anywhere," she smiled through her tears._

_ "I love you, Hime," he smiled back weakly. "No matter what happens…"_

_ "Stop it Jaegerjaquez," she became firm, "Don't go getting sentimental on me now."_

_ This time he grinned wide, "I really do love you."_

_ She kissed the top of his head, "And I love you. Now let me get that huge barbarian so we can get out of here."_

_ She lowered him carefully to the ground and was gone. He lay still, his breathing shallow. He was going to die. He knew it. It was the punishment for killing Cain, wasn't it? Still it didn't matter he had done his task, and avenged his parents as well. If he died at least he did so nobly._

_ He closed his eyes._

_ Oh who the hell was he kidding? He didn't want a noble death. What he really wanted to do was lock himself in his apartment with Hime, making love to her until she pleaded with him to stop._

_ Slowly, and with great deliberation, he pushed himself into a seated position. She was making her way back to him, the idiot Yammy behind her. Like hell he was going to die when he had finally found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. _

_ After all he deserved a happy ending too. And he vowed he would spend every day he had left giving her just that - a happy ending._

* * *

The reporter sat across from their place on the couch. She smiled reassuringly as the lights blazed and the countdown began. With the cameras now rolling she opened, "I am sitting here today in the lovely home of bestselling author, and creator of the graphic novel series _Pantera_, Orihime Inoue."

The camera's panned to where Orihime sat on the over-sized couch; Ulquiorra beside her, looking slightly uncomfortable with all the attention.

"It has been a rather amazing two years for you Miss Inoue, starting with the accident that left you comatose for over a month, and the long road to recovery after you finally regained consciousness. Yet in that time you managed to complete the third book in your series about the larger-than-life vampire hunter, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The last book, as you mentioned at its release."

Orihime smiled and nodded and the woman continued, "Yet this book has taken a heavy dose of criticism from the literary world. Many have questioned your approach, and why you would do something so unusual, if not almost taboo in the writing community, but I understand that you have a unique reason as to your inspiration. Would you care to explain the concept behind your latest novel?"

Orihime blushed before she spoke, her voice a little shaky from nerves, "Well, Miss Ise, as you mentioned I was struck by a car two years ago and lapsed into a coma for over a month. At the time I had just begun my novel and was sketching out the story, so the ideas and the plot were always at the forefront of my thoughts," she squeezed Ulquiorra's hand for reassurance. "So it would seem that while I was asleep, so to say," she laughed nervously, "I dreamed in vivid detail the entire novel."

"With you as one of the characters," the reporter Nanao Ise interrupted.

"Yes," Orihime agreed and smiled, "I woke up, in my dream, to find Grimmjow, just where I left him before my accident. Only I didn't know I was in an accident. I believed I was in my story, and believing it was a dream I enthusiastically played along with it," she winked, "After all it would be great material to draw from when I woke, or so I thought."

"So if it was a dream," Nanao interrupted again, "Why actually incorporate yourself into the story when you finally woke from your coma and recovered enough to get back to it?"

Orihime blushed again, "I sort of promised Grimmjow I would."

"You promised Grimmjow? The character in your story…"

"You have to understand this dream was very real to me. It was as if I was living in another universe, a different life…"

"So Miss Inoue," the reporter removed her glasses momentarily and stared hard at Orihime, "Do you believe Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is real?"

Orihime laughed, trying to mask the unease the question brought her. "The dream was real to me, and I guess, in my mind he will always be real."

"What you need to understand," Ulquiorra spoke calmly from beside his wife, "Is that Orihime suffered a traumatic brain injury, and during her coma she honestly believed she was living this life with the hunter from her novels. Upon waking, the incident was still very real to her, and distinguishing that reality from her waking life was difficult."

Nanao turned her attention to Ulquiorra, "And as her husband, Mr. Schiffer, you have no qualms about her believing in Grimmjow and his world to such a degree?"

"I cannot make her forget what she lived through," he now squeezed Orihime's hand, "And it would be cruel for me to even try."

Miss Ise gave a miniscule smile.

"And the fact that the villain of the story, Cain, the leader and creator of the vampire race bears a striking resemblance to you doesn't bother you?"

He never missed a beat, "I have been told I posses a rather dark side."

Beside him Orihime laughed in earnest as she released his hand and rubbed his arm tenderly, "You have to admit he makes a very handsome and mysterious vampire."

Nanao returned her scrutinizing gaze to Orihime, "But you do understand why so many people in the have lambasted your book because of your insistence on writing yourself into the story."

"Yes," Orihime grew serious. "I understand that. It was a risk."

"A risk that cost you a movie deal that would have made you a very rich woman."

"I have all the riches I need," her smile returned and she turned to her husband, kissing him lovingly.

Nanao paused, "Yet in the end your fans have agreed with your decision. Sales of the novel have propelled it to the top of the bestsellers' list where it has remained for the last two months."

"They just wanted Grimmjow to be happy," she replied and her tone turned wistful. "Imagine how disappointed they would have been if she," she grew somber, "if I had decided to stay with Cain."

"The numbers don't lie," Nanao said, "Your readers love the story." She replaced her glasses and looked down at the notebook in her lap, "Yet what many people may not know about your book is that fifty percent of the proceeds are being donated to fund coma research, in particular, the research of a rather controversial scientist, Kisuke Urahara."

"Dr. Urahara was a big help to Ulquiorra while I was in the coma," Orihime stated, "And after experiencing what I did, I believe that studying coma patients may actually provide a way to help with recovery."

"That is assuming the victims can recover on their own," Nanao replied, "Or that the answers have a more psychological basis, rather than physical."

"All I can say is that I was in a lot of pain after the tragic loss of my son Jess four years ago," Orihime lowered her voice, "I created Grimmjow to escape that pain, and by entering his world during my coma I discovered that I was strong enough to deal with my loss without him, and once I did, I woke up. Of course I had Ulquiorra by my side, giving me strength. His belief in me was ultimately what saved me."

"If Dr. Urahara's research can return one person to their loved ones, it would be worth it," Ulquiorra added. "We have no regrets about our decision."

A soft mewling came from a bundle wrapped in a colorful pink blanket cradled in Ulquiorra's other arm. Both he and Orihime smiled and Nanao said, "It would seem someone else has a comment for us."

Both interviewees laughed as Ulquiorra pushed back the blanket revealing thick, black curls.

"Besides writing a novel, you have also been busy with another creation, so to say," Nanao nodded towards the infant in Ulquiorra's arms.

Orihime smiled even wider, "Yachiru was born three months ago," she reached over and tickled the child. "She has helped heal our family even more so than the story."

Nanao's smile was genuine, "A true happy ending."

Orihime turned to face the cameras and the reporter.

"In the end, we all got our happy endings," with that she leaned over and placed a kiss on Yachiru's head. Looking up at Ulquiorra she smiled and whispered, "I love you."

There was nothing more for the reporter to say. Orihime's happiness said more than any words ever could. Her decision to remain true to Grimmjow had provided all of them with a new chance at life, and she would never regret it.

As the camera's stopped filming, and the lights turned off, she knew that she was a stronger woman because of the love of both men. Ulquiorra's undying devotion and faith in her, and Grimmjow's confidence in the end that she would make the right choice, had shaped her and she was glad at the outcome.

Now with Yachiru in their lives, Ulquiorra and she would be able to truly move forward. And in Yachiru they would experience the joys that had been denied them with Jess' tragic death. The infant's life celebrated her brother's life as well, and Orihime never wanted to forget all she and Ulquiorra went through to get to this point.

Later, as they gazed looking down at their daughter asleep in her bassinet, she said softly, "I can never thank you enough, Ulquiorra."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear, "I love you Orihime. To me there was never an option other than fighting with everything I had to bring you back to me again."

She felt the tears slip down her cheeks. He had gone through hell to bring her back. A hell that would remain a secret only known to them, and the two men that had been pulled into it with them; Kisuke Urahara, and Isshin Kurosaki. As a result they had made many concessions since her accident, yet there was not one that either regretted.

Her eyes fell to Yachiru asleep. Beside the child lay a blue kitty; a gift from Jess, she and Ulquiorra agreed. Grimmy had been her son's protector, and then as Grimmjow hers, and now the circle was complete, their lives whole once more.


End file.
